Unknown Love
by AmYzA
Summary: 22-year-old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in US all her life, as far as she knew, but she has a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother and step-father knew her past, and they are not telling anything. AU of HYD
1. Default Chapter

Unknown Love  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 1  
Boston, USA  
Carter Townhouse   
"There you are Lily, have you just woken up?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
"Good morning, daddy. Yeah, I've just woken up. It was so tiring in the office yesterday," Lily answered.   
  
"You are the one who insisted on doing overtime, Lily," Mr. Carter replied. "Today, I've a meeting with the Domyouji corporation,"  
  
The Domyouji name struck Lily, but she didn't remember when and where she heard that name. "That's the biggest corporation in Japan, right?" she asked instead.  
  
"Yes, the biggest corporation in your mother's country. The vice-president of the Domyouji Corporation is the one whom I'm going to meet. She didn't speak a word of English," Mr. Carter answered. "I'd like you to be my interpreter,"  
  
"Me, daddy? But, you spoke perfect Japanese,"  
  
Mrs. Carter heard the conversation between her daughter and her husband.   
  
"I want to make her think that I don't understand Japanese, Lily," answered Mr. Carter.  
  
"Go ahead, Lily," Mrs. Carter spoke. "You are just being an interpreter, it's not that hard,"  
  
"Yeah somehow," Lily answered. "Ok, daddy. I'll be your interpreter,"  
  
Mr. Carter nodded. He gazed into his wife's eyes. He knew his wife do not want Lily to meet Domyouji Kaede, yet. But it has been four long years.  
******  
Japan...  
The F4, Shigeru, Sakuroko, Shizuka, Yuuki and Kazuya met each other at the Ming Temple. Its the anniversary of Tsukushi's death.  
  
"We hope you rest in peace," they said to Tsukushi's smiling face in the framed photograph.   
  
"It's been four long years since you left us," Rui whispered.  
  
"It's been four long years since you left me," Tsukasa whispered.  
  
~~After the ceremony~~~  
"Well, I've to go to work," Tsukasa broke the silence. "My mother's calling me to go to New York,"   
  
"A new business deal, Tsukasa?" asked Soujiro.  
  
Tsukasa nodded. "My mother's having a meeting with Carter Corporation. She wanted me to accompany her,"  
  
Tsukasa left after that.  
  
"You know... at this moment, I missed Tsukushi the most," Shigeru said. "I really missed her,"  
  
"We all do, Shigeru," Soujiro admitted.  
  
"Yeah, we all missed the weed," Akira seconded.  
  
"Domyouji-san is tough, he didn't show that he missed Tsukushi that much," Yuuki said.   
  
They all nodded.   
  
"But he's the one who missed her the most," Rui spoke. 'Same like me,' he thought.  
******  
Boston, USA  
Carter Corporation...  
"Good Morning, Mr. Carter, Miss Carter," greeted the receptionist, as both Mr. Carter and Lily walked towards the lift.  
  
"Good morning," Lily greeted all of them. The lift brought them straight to the Presidential office. The secretary, Jennifer, greeted both of them.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Carter, Miss Carter," Jennifer greeted.  
  
"Jennifer, what time is the meeting with the Domyouji Corporation?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
"Mr. Carter. The Vice-President of the Domyouji Corporation cancelled the meeting today," answered Jennifer.  
  
Mr. Carter sighed.   
  
"Well, if that's the case. I'm going to the Marketing Department. I want to work today, daddy," Lily spoke. Mr. Carter nodded. Lily went to the marketing department, while he entered his office.  
  
The phone rang. Mr. Carter picked it up.  
  
"Hello," he greeted.  
  
"Has she met Domyouji yet?" asked the person on the line.  
  
"No. Kaede Domyouji cancelled the meeting today. Haruko, don't worry. I don't think Kaede Domyouji will recognise her," answered Mr. Carter.  
  
"Nick, Domyouji Kaede's the reason why she can't remember anything. Domyouji Kaede's the reason why I lost my son," Mrs. Carter replied.   
  
"Don't worry about it. Okay, Haruko, I think she's entering my office," Mr. Carter said.  
  
Mrs. Carter hung up the phone.  
*****  
New York,   
Domyouji Corporation  
The next day...  
Domyouji Tsukasa arrived in New York. He didn't know why his mother need his company to clinch the deal with Carter Corporation.   
  
As soon as he arrived at the mansion...  
"You are late by a day," Domyouji Kaede told her son.  
  
"We were remembering Tsukushi that day. I couldn't go that day," Tsukasa defended himself.  
  
"You still remember the girl. She's dead, Tsukasa. There's no point in remembering her," Domyouji Kaede told.  
  
"Why do you ask me to accompany you to meet the president of Carter Corporation?" asked Tsukasa instead.  
  
"Why, to let you meet the heiress of the Carter Corporation of course," Domyouji Kaede answered. "He has a daughter. She is half-Japanese, here, read her bio yourself,"   
  
Her personal secretary handed over the biodata of the heiress' to Tsukasa.  
  
"No photographs of her, mother?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"Carter protects her too well. Even the SPs cannot get a photograph of her. She's always indoors, and the Carter Townhouse is hard to approach, and has a lot of security," answered Domyouji Kaede.  
  
"Lily Carter" Tsukasa said to himself.  
  
End of chapter 1 - please read and review. 


	2. chapter 2

Unknown Love  
By: Amyza  
Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed this story.Some of you can guess what its all going to be about.  
  
Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango and its characters belong to Yoko Kamio. The plot is mine, though.  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 2  
The next day...  
"We've to go to Boston to meet Carter-san and his daughter. Neither of us spoke English, so, his daughter is our interpreter," said Domyouji Kaede.  
  
Carter Corporation...  
"Please wait here, Mr Domyouji, Mrs. Domyouji," said Jennifer. "Mr. Carter and Miss Carter will be here shortly,"  
  
Lily happened to walk into the Presidential office when Jennifer were about to serve tea.  
  
"Thank goodness you were here, Miss Carter. I don't speak a word of Japanese," Jennifer said.  
  
"They are here, already?" asked Lily. Jennifer nodded.  
  
"Call the president right now," Lily instructed. "I'll talk to the Domyoujis for the time being,"  
  
Lily entered the office.   
  
"I'm sorry you have to wait, Mr. Domyouji, Mrs. Domyouji. My father is on his way here," Lily said in Japanese. "What would you like to drink for the time being?"  
  
Both mother and son gaped at the girl speaking to them.  
  
"Tsukushi!" Tsukasa said suddenly.  
  
"How'd you know my Japanese name?" asked Lily. "I'm sorry. I should've introduced myself earlier. My name is Lily Tsukushi Carter,"  
  
'The resemblance is very striking,' Domyouji Kaede thought. 'But this girl has money,'   
  
"Watashi wa Domyouji Kaede," Domyouji Kaede introduced herself. "This is my son and heir, Domyouji Tsukasa,"  
  
"What would you like to drink?" asked Lily. "Does Earl Gray tea suit you?"  
  
Both Domyoujis nodded.  
  
"Jennifer, bring in two cups Earl Gray tea and a glass of fresh orange juice for me," Lily instructed.   
  
"I just arrived. Sorry for being late, Mrs. Domyouji," Mr. Carter said in English, and Lily interpreted what he said.  
  
"We were just getting drinks, Mr. Carter. What would you like to drink?" asked Lily.  
  
"Just a cup of coffee will do, Jennifer," said Mr. Carter.  
  
Later, Lily found out that Carter Corporation are going to open a branch in Japan, but they are going to co-own the Japanese branch with the Domyouji Corporation. And they are buying a ski resort in Japan as well.  
  
"And, my daughter is a graduate of Arts and Marketing. I'd like her to work in Japan," Mr. Carter dropped the bombshell.  
  
"Me work in Japan, Mr. Carter?" asked Lily.  
  
"Translate that, Lily," Mr. Carter said instead. Lily translated what her father said, and Domyouji Kaede nodded.   
  
"It's okay for you to work in Japan, Carter-san," Domyouji Kaede said.  
  
'It's easier for me to marry my son off with you,' Domyouji Kaede thought. 'Even though you look like Makino Tsukushi, you are the heiress of a multi-million dollar company,'  
  
"Thank you, but Mr. Carter. It's an extremely important job, and I'm still not that experienced to handle Marketing that way," Lily protested, saying it in English.  
  
"You made a lot of progress here. Mrs. Domyouji, my daughter had helped the Marketing Team make an advertisement for our latest perfume collection. The result, we got the highest sales profit ever," said Mr. Carter, proud of his daughter, well, step-daughter.  
  
Domyouji Kaede smiled when she heard the translation. 'And smart as well, unlike her lookalike,' she thought.  
  
They signed some agreement, and Lily's going to work in Japan, as a marketing director.   
*******  
As soon as the Domyouji's left...  
"I think I've met Kaede Domyouji before, but I don't remember, daddy," said Lily suddenly. "And I think I've met her son too,"  
  
"Hmm, probably you saw them somewhere before. This is the first time I've had a meeting with both of them," answered Mr. Carter.   
  
"You really wanted me to go to Japan and work there, daddy?" asked Lily. "And why do you want to co-own it with Domyouji Corporation?"  
  
"I'll miss you, sweetpie, but you've never been in Japan before. This is your chance to know your maternal roots," answered Mr. Carter. "You are going to take over this company soon, Lily,"  
  
"I know, daddy," Lily replied, and hugged Mr. Carter. Mr. Carter hugged her back.  
  
"And..." Mr. Carter added. "The reason why I want to co-own it with the Domyouji Corporation is to gain stability in the Japanese Market. The Domyouji Corporation is the strongest and most powerful company in Japan,"  
  
Lily nodded in understanding.   
******  
Carter Townhouse...  
"How was the meeting with the Domyouji's?" asked Mrs. Carter.  
  
"It's all ok. Daddy wants me to go to Japan and work with them, as a marketing director for Carter Corporation," answered Lily.  
  
"Go to Japan?" asked Mrs. Carter. "Am I hearing this right?"  
  
"Yes, mum, I'm going to Japan. Dadddy's right. I should go there and know something about your country," answered Lily.   
  
"Work with the Domyoujis?" asked Mrs. Carter. Lily nodded.  
  
Later that night...  
In Mr. and Mrs. Carter's bedroom  
"You are sending her to Japan," Mrs. Carter said.  
  
"Yes. She should know more about Japan. That's her real country, Haruko," said Mr. Carter.  
  
"Domyouji Kaede almost destroyed her, Nick," said Mrs. Carter. "I don't want her to know the past,"  
  
"I don't want her to know the past as well, Haruko, but she deserved to know," asked Mr. Carter. "In a way, she's like a real daughter to me already. It doesn't matter that she's actually my step-daughter that I legally changed her last name,"  
  
"I don't want to think what will happen if she remembered everything," Mrs. Carter said. "You saved us that day, when my husband and son was dead, and my daughter, unconcious, and now, has amnesia,"  
  
"I've come to love Lily, Haruko. Don't worry, everything will be okay, let's not think about the future right now," Mr. Carter replied, and hugged his wife.  
******  
At the Domyouji mansion, New York...  
Tsukasa called Rui, even though he knew Rui might be sleeping.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Rui,"  
  
"Tsukasa, what the hell are you doing, calling me at this hour?" asked Rui.  
  
"I met the Carter Corporation's heiress today," said Tsukasa instead.  
  
"So?"   
  
"So, she is the exact replica of Tsukushi! Her Japanese name is Tsukushi!" Tsukasa shouted.  
  
"Are you sure you are not seeing things, Tsukasa?" asked Rui, yawning.  
  
"No, her voice is like Tsukushi's as well. I still remember Tsukushi's voice, Rui," Tsukasa answered. "If you see her, you might think she's Tsukushi as well,"  
  
"Is she at your mansion?" asked Rui, yawning again.  
  
"No, I met her in Boston today. She looks so much like Tsukushi that I couldn't help but gape during the entire meeting," answered Tsukasa. "I even called her Tsukushi when she entered her dad's office,"  
  
"What did she say to you?" asked Rui, yawning loudly.  
  
"She asked how do I know her Japanese name, and told me and mother her full name. Mother was taken aback as well, but you know my mother," answered Tsukasa.  
  
"Tsukasa, I'm really sorry, but I really, really wanted to go to sleep," replied Rui, and yawned again.  
  
"All right. She's coming to Japan pretty soon, Carter Corporation are going to expand to Japan, and she's going to be a marketing head, and I think, her dad's spy. Carter Corporation Japan will be Carter-Domyouji Enterprise, 50% of the shares owned by Domyouji, and 50% owned by the Carters. Its like a sort of merger," Tsukasa explained.  
  
"Well, if she goes to Japan, bring her to meet the rest of us," said Rui, and he hung up.  
  
"Rui! Rui!" Tsukasa called, "Damn, he hung up,"  
  
Tsukasa gazed into the framed photograph of Makino Tsukushi that had not been discovered by his mother. He couldn't forget Tsukushi. He still remembered when Mrs. Makino informed all of them through a phonecall that Mr. Makino, Tsukushi and Susumu died in an accident. The only thing Tsukasa knew was that, Mrs. Makino left Japan, but he couldn't locate where she went.  
  
He didn't even get to see Tsukushi's corpse. And he didn't get to see her burial either. Not knowing where Mrs. Makino was, Tsukasa couldn't find out where Tsukushi's grave was, and his mother had restricted him from finding Tsukushi's grave. Domyouji Kaede stopped all the SPs from helping her son.  
  
A single tear escaped from Tsukasa's eye. Even after 4 years, Tsukushi is still fresh in his mind. He remembered her laughter, her scent, her joy, her anger, her shouting. He still remembered everything.   
******  
Meanwhile, in Japan...  
Hanazawa Rui didn't fall asleep. Instead, he was thinking about what Tsukasa said.  
  
He himself was very devastated when he heard that Tsukushi died. Heck, all the F4 were sad the day they heard from Tsukushi's mother about Tsukushi's death. He accepted Tsukushi's death, but couldn't forget her still. He remembered Tsukushi very well, like Tsukasa.   
  
He had tried to find Mrs. Makino and Tsukushi's grave for Tsukasa, just to bring a smile to his best friend's face, and bring a smile to his own face, but all his efforts were wasted because none of the private investigators he employed can find Mrs. Makino anywhere.  
  
A single tear escaped from Rui's eyes. Even after 4 years, memories of Tsukushi is fresh in his mind. He remembered their peaceful talk at Eitoku's emergency stairs, that's where he trimmed her hair, using an ordinary school knife. He still remembered everything about Tsukushi.   
  
"I can't wait for you to come to Japan, and see you for myself, Tsukushi Carter," said Rui.  
  
End of Chapter 2 - now that you've read, please review... 


	3. chapter 3

Unknown Love  
By: Amyza  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 3  
"I guess everyone of you knows already that our president is thinking of moving me to Japan, and build Carter-Domyouji Enterprise. Our merger company with Domyouji Corporation," Lily announced to her staff in the Marketing Department.  
  
"But Miss Carter, we need you in Marketing, our sales figure had shot up right after you take over," protested one of her staffs.  
  
"I find it sad leaving all of you behind as well. I will come here from time to time, if I'm not busy promoting Carter-Domyouji Enterprise," Lily replied. "But for the time being, don't worry about that. Let's concentrate on increasing our sales for the upcoming festival,"  
  
"Yeah!" all the staff answered. And their meeting is started.  
  
A phonecall came through, Lily's secretary, Karen, picked it up.  
  
"Carter Corporation, Manager's Office, Marketing Department," Karen greeted. "I will tell Miss Carter, Mr. Carter,"  
  
"What is it, Karen?" asked Lily.  
  
"The president requested your presence in his office right now," Karen answered.  
  
"All right. Staff, just jot down any points that you think will increase our sales, and we will discuss about them after I return from the president's office," Lily announced. "Do all of you want to do overtime?"  
  
Since their time with their hard working manager is very little, they all agreed to do the overtime.  
  
Lily grinned, "Okay, meet all of you here after this,"  
*****  
Lily entered her father's office, and saw Domyouji Tsukasa and Domyouji Kaede inside.  
  
"There you are. What took you so long?" asked Mr. Carter in English.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, daddy, I have a meeting with my staff just now," Lily answered in English.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Domyouji, Mrs. Domyouji," Lily said in Japanese.   
  
"Our meeting today is concerning about Carter-Domyouji Director, and what kind of products are Carter-Domyouji supplying to the public," Mr. Carter announced. Lily translated them.  
  
"My daughter is going to run the Carter's side of Carter-Domyouji, while it's your son who's going to run the Domyouji side of Carter-Domyouji," Mr. Carter said. Lily translated them.  
  
"I think it will be better if my son handles Carter-Domyouji while your daughter handle the marketing side," said Domyouji Kaede.  
  
"Mother, I do not want to be a director!" Tsukasa protested.  
  
"Why not? It's okay for me if you are the director, so that I can focus more onto the marketing side," answered Lily. Lily translated what she said back to English.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Yeah. Carter-Domyouji will be selling Carter Corporation products, right?" asked Lily in Japanese and English.  
  
Mr. Carter, Domyouji Tsukasa and Domyouji Kaede nodded.   
  
"And at the same time, promote the resorts that will be under Carter-Domyouji Enterprise," added Domyouji Kaede. "At the moment, there is only one resort,"  
  
Lily translated what Domyouji Kaede said, even though she knew her dad understood every single word.  
  
"That's fine with me," said Mr. Carter. "your son will be the managing director of Carter-Domyouji, while Lily's going to be the marketing director. Now, the employees,"  
  
"I'd like it if we can recruit 1/4 of the employees from Carter Corporation, 1/4 from Domyouji Corporation, and the rest, hire the jobless people, who satisfy the qualifications that we need," Lily suggested. Mr. Carter agreed immediately.   
  
Domyouji Kaede disagreed, actually. But Tsukasa nodded, and he said, "That's a good idea, Tsu- I mean Miss Carter,"  
  
"Thank you," Lily answered. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. The budget of Carter-Domyouji enterprise," answered Domyouji Kaede.  
  
"I believe, the best way to handle that is to bring both our Chief Accountants to meet each other," Lily replied.   
  
Tsukasa agreed because he badly wanted to go back to Japan, but their discussions are not finished yet.  
  
"Well, we'll bring our chief accountant to look over the budget of Carter-Domyouji," said Domyouji Kaede.  
  
"If there's nothing else..." Lily said.  
  
"We'll continue this meeting tomorrow. I assume you are at an important meeting when we interrupted you," said Tsukasa.  
  
Lily translated what Tsukasa said, and both Mr. Carter and Domyouji Kaede nodded.  
*******  
Lily walked back towards the marketing department's building, and pondered where she met both the Domyoujis at the first place.  
  
"They must have eaten at one of the hotels in New York," Lily said to herself.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lily greeted her staff. "Ready to start work?"  
  
"Yeah!" they all shouted, and soon, they are back in discussing their plans to increase the sales of Carter Corporation for the next festival.  
  
The overtime didn't end until its one in the morning.   
  
"Ok! Bye, see all of you at work tomorrow," Lily said, and walked towards her driver, who's waiting in the car.  
******  
Carter Townhouse...  
Lily walked in at around 2.00 am.   
  
"You are home, Miss Carter, would you like to eat?" asked the butler.  
  
"Is my mother awake?" asked Lily.  
  
"Both Mr. and Mrs. Carter retired to bed just a few minutes ago. They were waiting up for you, but you came home late, again," answered the butler.  
  
"Ok, don't bother preparing any meal, I'm going straight to bed," Lily replied, and went upstairs, towards her room.  
********  
A few months later...  
The meetings about the Carter-Domyouji merger was succesful. The Carter-Domyouji Enterprise will officially open in Japan anytime soon. The first managing director for Carter-Domyouji Enterprise will be Tsukasa, and the first marketing director will be Lily Tsukushi Carter.  
  
Carter Corporation and Domyouji Corporation celebrated the succesful merger with a lavish ball. Each and everyone of the guests are everyone who is anyone, and both companies' employees who had helped in making the merger succesful.   
  
Tsukasa invited the F3, and Shigeru to let them see Makino Tsukushi's 'lookalike'.   
  
~~~Carter-Domyouji Ball~~~  
The ball was celebrated in one of Domyouji Hotels in New York City.   
  
Quite coincidently, Mimasaka Akira, Nishikado Soujiro, and Shigeru arrived at the same time.  
  
"Can't believe Tsukasa helped his mother in completing this merger," Shigeru said to the others.  
  
The others nodded.   
  
"Where's Rui?" she asked.  
  
"He'll be here soon," answered Soujiro.  
  
"There he is," said Akira, as he saw Rui coming towards them.  
  
"Yo," Rui greeted.  
  
The four of them walked into the hotel, and showed their invitation card to the person at the entrance.  
  
Lily saw them, and went to greet them.  
  
"Good evening!" Lily greeted.  
  
"Good Eve-" Shigeru said, her eyes widened in shock, "Tsukushi!"  
  
"Hey, how'd you know my Japanese name?" asked Lily, and smiled at Shigeru. "Are you friends of Domyouji-san?"  
  
Akira and Soujiro's eyes were widened out of shock. Rui was equally shocked as well, but he hid it.   
  
"Yes, we are friends of Domyouji Tsukasa," Rui answered.   
  
"Somehow, I guessed that. You see, he also called me Tsukushi straight away when I saw him for the first time," Lily replied. "He's coming over here,"  
  
"Yo!" Tsukasa greeted his best friends.   
  
"Congratulations on the succesful merger. I can't believe you really helped your mom," said Akira. "Tsukasa, can you introduce us?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Tsukasa answered. "Guys, this is Lily Tsukushi Carter. The heiress to the Carter Corporation. Miss Carter, these are my friends, Hanazawa Rui, Mimasaka Akira, Nishikado Soujiro and Okawahara Shigeru,"  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," Lily said and smiled.   
  
"Lily!" called out a tall blond girl.  
  
Lily turned and saw her friends. "Excuse me," she said to the group, and left to join her friends.  
  
After Lily left them...  
"She looks so much like Tsukushi that I was so shocked!" Shigeru said.  
  
"I was equally shocked, for a while, I thought Makino came back to haunt us," Akira replied.   
  
"The resemblance is uncanny. Are you sure she's not Makino?" asked Soujiro.  
  
Tsukasa shook his head. "We knew Tsukushi died four years ago. And besides, Lily Carter had never set foot in Japan,"  
  
"It must be torture for you to meet her everyday, and be reminded of Tsukushi," Rui noted.   
  
Tsukasa nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was torturous,"  
  
"May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" asked somebody who's on the stage.  
  
"I would like to congratulate to Mr. Carter, president of Carter Corporation, and Mrs. Domyouji, Vice-President of Domyouji Corporation for their succesful merger, can we have both Mr. Carter and Mrs. Domyouji up on stage, please?" said the person in Japanese and English.  
  
Once Mr. Carter and Domyouji Kaede is on stage...  
"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, to come to the Carter-Domyouji ball. The succesful merger is not merely the work of just Mrs. Domyouji and I, but also, the work of our employees, and our heir and heiress, Tsukasa Domyouji and Lily Tsukushi Carter," started Mr. Domyouji.  
  
"Can we have both Tsukasa Domyouji and Lily Tsukushi Carter come up on stage?" asked Domyouji Kaede in Japanese. Inside, she cringed, because of the name Tsukushi reminded her of the dead girl.  
  
The F3 and Shigeru smiled, and pushed Tsukasa forward, Lily's friends were also doing the same thing.  
  
"As mentioned in the press, we have come into an agreement that Tsukasa Domyouji will be the first managing director of Carter-Domyouji Enterprise, while my daughter, Lily Tsukushi, will be the first marketing director," announced Mr. Carter.  
  
"A toast, to the new managing director and marketing director," said Domyouji Kaede, and four glasses of champagne were served at them. The rest of the audience already had a glass of champagne at each other's hand.  
  
After that...  
Tsukasa left the ball to be with F3 and Shigeru.   
  
"I can't believe that you are going to be the managing director, and working with Tsukushi's lookalike," Shigeru said.   
  
"I wonder if she shocked your mom the first time your mom saw her," wondered Akira.  
  
"Yes. Mother was shocked. But she didn't show it," Tsukasa answered.  
  
Rui was silent, Lily Tsukushi Carter really does look like Tsukushi. Only the attitude differs, in a way.  
  
end of chapter 3 - please read and review... 


	4. chapter 4

Unknown Love  
By Amyza  
Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed chapters 1, 2 and 3. Some of you asked 'in what way does the attitude differ?' the answer is in this chapter.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
chapter 4  
Carter Townhouse - Boston.  
Now that the merger was succesful, and Domyouji Tsukasa had found a building suitable for Carter-Domyouji office, Lily and the employees of Carter-Domyouji taken from Carter Corporation started packing up for Japan.   
******  
2 days later...  
The F4 went to Boston because Tsukasa's currently over there. Tsukasa had just finished work when his best friends enter his office in one of his mother's hotels in Boston.  
  
"Tsukasa, let's go out!" said Akira. "By the way, had you just had a meeting with Tsukushi-lookalike?"  
  
"Just had another meeting with her," Tsukasa answered.  
  
"Let's go out, you've worked waaaay too hard one of these days, Tsukasa," Soujiro urged. Rui agreed with Soujiro. Tsukasa did work too hard.  
  
"Ok, let's go out..." Tsukasa wearily said.  
*****  
The F4 went into one of the local clubs, but to their annoyance, all the private rooms are either booked or used.  
  
"Might as well hang out next to the bar, we could check out the girls," Soujiro suggested.  
The other three just nodded.  
  
They were settling down when they saw a girl walk towards the bar.   
*****  
Lily couldn't find her friends anywhere, so, she decided to go to the bar and order a drink for herself.  
  
"What would you like to drink, Miss? asked the bartender before recognising her.   
  
"The usual," she answered boringly.  
  
"The usual? Oh, its you, Miss Carter. I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you earlier," the bartender apologised.  
  
Lily looked around, and spotted Domyouji Tsukasa, and his three handsome friends. 'That's Tsukasa Domyouji and his handsome friends,' she thought.  
  
"Darn it, Sharon, Sabrina, both of you are late. I might as well hang out with Domyouji and his friends," she said to herself, and left the bar with her drink in hand.  
******  
"She's coming towards us," Akira said, as they saw Lily walked towards them.  
  
"Carter-san?" asked Tsukasa, after recognising that it's Lily.  
  
"Good evening. Can I join all of you?" asked Lily.  
  
"Su- sure, Carter-san," Tsukasa answered and motioned Lily to sit.  
  
"Why aren't any of you ordering anything?" asked Lily. Lily summoned the bartender.  
  
"Yes, Miss Carter?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Bring two bottles of ice wine over here," Lily instructed. The bartender nodded.  
  
"Ice wine?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"You've never tasted ice wine?" asked Lily in English.  
  
"No," Soujiro answered in English. "None of us ever tasted ice wine before,"  
  
At that moment, the bartender came with two bottles of ice wine.  
  
"This is the best wine served here sir, it is one of the most expensive drinks in the world," the bartender said, and poured the wine into four glasses.  
  
"Thank you," Lily said. "I'll call you later when we need more wine,"  
  
Soujiro took a sip. "Yeah, this is good wine,"  
  
"I told you so," Lily said. She looked around again. No sign of her friends, yet. She finished her glass, and proceeded into pouring another one.  
  
Lily's on her third glass when two girls ran towards them.  
  
"Lily, sorry we are late!" said a tall blond girl.  
  
"It's okay, Sabrina, Sharon, c'mon, have a seat. I ordered ice wine," Lily answered.  
  
"Wow, ice wine, you only ordered two bottles?" asked the redheaded girl.  
  
"Yes, Sharon, just two bottles," Lily replied.  
  
"Hello, boys," the blond greeted.  
  
"Oh, Domyouji-san, these are my friends," Lily introduced. "Sharon Lightfoot and Sabrina Castleton. Sharon, Sab, this is Tsukasa Domyouji and his friends,"  
  
"I'm Sharon," said the redhead.  
  
"I'm Sabrina," said the blond. "What's your name?"  
  
"Let me introduce myself, I'm Soujiro Nishikado," Soujiro started.   
  
"I'm Akira Mimasaka," Akira introduced himself.  
  
"Rui Hanazawa," Rui said sleepily.  
  
"Miss Lightfoot," said somebody.  
  
"What?" asked Sharon, turning towards a guy.  
  
"Your private room is ready," answered the guy.  
  
"Oh, ok, thank you," Sharon replied. She turned back towards the group.  
  
"Would all of you like to join Sabrina, Lily and I?" asked Sharon. "It will be boring, with just the three of us,"  
  
Tsukasa, Rui, Soujiro and Akira looked at each other, and then, Soujiro answered, "Okay,"  
  
Sharon smiled, "Great! C'mon, let's go!"   
*****  
Once inside the private room...  
"To Lily Tsukushi Carter, wish you all the best in Japan!" Sharon cheered.  
  
"The two of you not following her to Japan?" asked Akira.  
  
"We have work to do," Sabrina answered. "I'm busy designing clothes. I'm a clothes designer, while Sharon's busy with cases, she's a lawyer,"  
  
"And we know Lily will be working all day and all night, like she's doing here," Sharon answered.  
  
"Hey, I don't work all day and all night!" Lily protested. "I only worked until-"  
  
"1 a.m. in the morning. We know," Sabrina supplied. "We found out from your parents,"  
  
"Why can't both of you take some break?" asked Soujiro. "Like the three of us are doing right now,"  
  
"Well, both of us could do that, after our work's cleared up," Sharon answered.  
  
'Hardworking,' Rui thought. 'Like Tsukushi,'  
  
"The three of you seem to like ice wine," Rui noted.  
  
"It's addicting, and very very good," Lily downed another glass of ice wine.   
  
"And it costs more than $100 a bottle," Sharon commented.   
  
'Loves to drink, and spend money,' Rui thought. 'Unlike Tsukushi,'  
  
"Lily's leaving Boston in two days, and the three of us haven't had the chance to drink together," Sharon said.   
  
Lily drank her seventh glass, when her cellphone rang.  
  
'I can't believe I'm right about the differing attitude," Rui thought.  
  
"Hello..." Lily answered.  
  
"Lily, is that you?" asked the person on the phone.  
  
"Daddy?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, where were you? Your mother's really worried," answered Mr. Carter.  
  
"I'll be going home after this. I'm with my friends at a club right now," Lily replied.  
  
"You sound drunk. Come home immediately, your mother will be extra worried if she learned that you are drunk,"  
  
"Ok, I'll ask Sabrina to take me home," Lily answered, and turned off her cellphone.  
  
"Sabrina, Sharon, Domyouji-san, Nishikado-san, Hanazawa-san and Mimasaka-san, I need to go home," Lily said.  
  
"This is still early," Akira protested. "It's not even 3 a.m. in the morning,"  
  
"Your mother is worried, Lily?" asked Sabrina. Lily nodded.   
  
"C'mon, I'll take you home," Sabrina said. "You are drunk,"  
  
"Sharon, just charge my credit card account for my drinks," Lily said.  
  
"It's my family's club, you don't need to, I'll have it charged onto my account," Sharon protested.  
  
"We never let girls pay for us, let the four of us pay," Rui protested, and handed Sharon a one-thousand US dollar note. "I do hope that its enough for the drinks,"   
  
"You don't need to pay," Sharon protested.  
  
"We never let girls pay for us, Miss Lightfoot," Soujiro protested.   
  
After Lily and Sabrina headed towards the exit...  
  
"May we ask you a question?" asked Rui.  
  
"Of course, anything, about what?" replied Sharon.  
  
"About Miss Carter. Why does her parents seemed to be so worried about her?" asked Rui.  
  
"She's an only child," Sharon answered briefly.  
  
"So, a lot of people are an only child, but their parents didn't protect them that way," Akira commented.  
  
"I heard from her mother that Lily caught pneumonia as a child, and nearly died," Sharon said. "It's natural for them to be worried about her,"  
*******  
The next day...  
Lily woke up with a horrible headache.   
  
'Damn these hangovers!' she said to herself. 'Thank god my flight is tomorrow,'  
  
Today, she wanted to spend the whole day with her mom, and that means, not going to the office today.   
  
"Good morning, mum, daddy," Lily greeted, when she went down at the dining room.  
  
"Morning Lily. Did you have a fun time with Sharon and Sabrina?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
"Yeah," Lily answered. "Daddy, I'm not going to the office today,"  
  
"Eh? Why?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
"I want to spend my time with mom today," Lily answered. "I've been so busy ever since I started working at the marketing department that I didn't have time for mom,"  
  
"Good that you think that way," Mrs. Carter said and smiled.   
*****  
That day, both mother and daughter spent the whole day with each other.  
  
"When you arrive in Japan, don't forget to speak Japanese," Mrs. Carter said.  
  
"Of course, I won't forget mom," Lily answered.   
  
"And when you return here, don't forget to bring me an authentic 'Made in Japan' sushi," Mrs. Carter said.  
  
Lily nodded. "Are you sending me off to the airport tomorrow, mom?" she asked, and rested her head at her mother's shoulder.  
  
"No, I couldn't bear letting you go, if I send you off, I might not let you go," Mrs. Carter answered, and cried.   
  
Mrs. Carter thought, 'If I go, Domyouji Tsukasa will recognise me,'  
  
"It's okay, mom. I'm not going to be gone forever," Lily replied, and soothed her crying mother.  
  
End of chapter 4 - please read and review. 


	5. chapter 5

Unknown Love  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 5  
Airport...  
  
"Bye dad. I'll miss you!" Lily said, and hugged Mr. Carter.   
  
"I'll miss you too," Mr. Carter said. "Promise me one thing when you get to Japan,"  
  
"I'll promise you anything," Lily replied.   
  
"Don't overwork yourself," Mr. Carter warned. Lily nodded. She's going to Japan with Domyouji Tsukasa and his friends.  
  
"Carter-san, we are ready to go," said Akira.  
  
Lily waved goodbye to Mr. Carter before disappearing into the VIP room at the airport.  
  
"I've never been to Japan before, I'd love to go sight seeing first before we start our work, Domyouji," Lily said to Tsukasa.  
  
"You are half-Japanese, and yet you've never been to Japan?" asked Soujiro aghastly.  
  
Lily nodded. "My mom never wanted to go to Japan, although she spoke Japanese with me at home," Lily explained. "And daddy's always busy,"   
  
"So, have you ever done any Japanese rituals or customs?" asked Akira.  
  
Lily shook her head. "None, I'm born and raised as an American," Lily answered.   
  
"Have you learned the ikebana and tea ceremony?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Nope. My mother never taught me anything about Japan except the language," Lily answered.   
  
"Sad," Rui mumbled. "You are half-Japanese, and yet, you don't know anything about it,"  
  
They entered Tsukasa's private plane, and soon after everyone was seated, they are ready to depart. For now, it's only Lily from Carter Corporation for now. The remaining quarter will be leaving for Japan in two days' time.  
*******  
Japan...  
They arrived in Japan the next day.  
  
"My mother wants you to stay at my house for the time being, while we look for a penthouse apartment that suit you," Tsukasa told Lily.  
  
"That's fine with me, just make sure the apartment is not that far from the Carter-Domyouji building, and I need a car," Lily answered.  
  
"You need a driver to know the road. Do you want a driver?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"If it is possible, I want to learn my way around," Lily answered. "So, no drivers,"  
  
As soon as they are cleared at the customs, Tsukasa's limo is already at the airport, awaiting their arrival.  
  
"And Mr. Domyouji..." Lily said.  
  
"Yes?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I'd like to see where is the living quarters for the employees' taken from Carter Corporation," Lily answered.   
  
"We'll do that tomorrow," Tsukasa replied, and as soon as the F4 and Lily entered the limo, Tsukasa instructed the driver to take them straight to Domyouji mansion.  
******  
Domyouji mansion...  
"Welcome home, Tsukasa-sama," greeted the butler and maids who waited upon their arrival.  
  
"Thank you, take Carter-san to one of the guest rooms," Tsukasa instructed to a maid, while to another maid, he instructed her to take his luggage to his room.  
  
"Go and rest, Carter-san, I knew you must have been feeling a little bit jet-lagged," Tsukasa said.  
  
Lily nodded, and followed two maids carrying her luggage upstairs, towards her room. Lily wondered to herself, 'I wonder why he seemed so sad looking at me,'  
******  
Meanwhile, while Lily's resting in the guest room...  
  
Tsukasa downed another glass of whiskey.  
  
"Damn! Why does she look like her?" asked Tsukasa to himself.  
  
Akira, Soujiro and Rui glanced at Tsukasa.  
  
"Didn't the three of you notice how similar her attitude is to Tsukushi?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Are you referring to the fact that she wanted to start work immediately?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"She seemed to be a pretty, hardworking girl," Akira pointed out.  
  
"It's just coincidence, Akira, Soujiro, Tsukasa," Rui mumbled. "Remember two nights ago?"   
  
"Ah, at the night club, she drank the ice wine like she's always done it before, and she had downed her seventh glass after saying she's not sober," Soujiro answered. "So unlike the Makino we know,"  
  
"Because she's not Tsukushi," Rui replied. "And ice wine is pretty expensive, and its her favourite drink,"  
******  
In the guest room...  
  
"Thank heavens for global roaming," Lily said to herself, as she switched on her cell phone, and started calling home.  
  
"Hello..." said the other person on the line.  
  
"Hi mom," Lily greeted.  
  
"Oh, Lily. Have you arrived in Japan?" asked Mrs. Carter.  
  
"Yeah, I'm staying at the Domyouji's guest room for now, while waiting for an apartment," Lily answered.  
  
"At the Domyouji's?" asked Mrs. Carter.  
  
"Yeah," answered Lily.   
  
"It's nice to hear that you are safe and sound. Okay, I'd like to go back to sleep now," replied Mrs. Carter.  
  
"Okay," Lily replied.  
*******  
~~Boston - Carter Townhouse~~  
Mrs. Carter couldn't sleep when she heard from her daughter that she's staying at the Domyoujis.  
  
"Haruko?" asked Mr. Carter. "What are you doing awake?"  
  
"Lily just called. She's staying at the Domyoujis," Mrs. Carter replied.  
  
"I'm sure she's safe. Haruko," Mr. Carter replied. "Lily will be just fine,"  
*******  
Tokyo, Japan...  
Lily woke up early, anticipating a new day at a new place, but to her disappoinment, nobody's up yet, except the maids and butlers.  
  
"Has Domyouji-san woke up yet?" asked Lily to a maid she summoned in.  
  
"No, Carter-san. Domyouji-sama hasn't woke up yet," the maid answered. "I didn't dare to wake him up,"  
  
"Very well. Can you please prepare my breakfast? Just a sandwich and a cup of coffee," Lily requested. "And bring in today's morning paper,"  
  
"Do you want to eat it at the dining hall or in bed?" asked the maid.  
  
"In bed, please," Lily answered. The maid nodded and left.  
  
While waiting for her breakfast to arrive, Lily got up, and took a bath. After she's done, her breakfast tray is waiting for her. Lily took the paper, and started to read the business section.  
  
"Carter-Domyouji Enterprise to open in Japan," screamed one headline.   
  
Lily smiled, but she didn't read the article, she wanted to see the building and the living quarters for herself.  
*********  
"Has Miss Carter woken up yet?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Yes. She had her breakfast, and is now in her room," answered the maid.  
  
"Tell her to come and join me in breakfast, and that we are leaving for work in a few minutes," instructed Tsukasa.  
  
A while later, Lily came into the dining room...  
"Ohayo Gozaimas!" Lily greeted.  
  
"Ohayo," Tsukasa replied.  
  
"I've already had my breakfast, Mr. Domyouji, there's no need for me to eat anymore," Lily said.  
  
"It's okay, I just wanted to ask you if it is okay if I call you Tsukushi, and you call me Tsukasa, let's not be formal," Tsukasaa started.  
  
"You could call me Tsukushi after office hours, because that's my Japanese name," Lily replied. "But let's remain as Domyouji-san and Carter-san during office hours,"   
  
Tsukasa sighed. "Well, if that is what you want, okay,"   
  
"First things first, let's go and look at the resort that my mother said belong to Carter-Domyouji, unless you want to go sightseeing first," Tsukasa said.  
  
"Why not we oversee the employees' living quarters first, and then go sightseeing before going to the resort?" asked Lily.  
  
"Ok," Tsukasa agreed. 'I wonder why she wanted to see the living quarters,'  
*******  
In the Domyouji limo  
  
"The living quarters are situated in middle-class Tokyo, the Human Resources Director chose it himself," Tsukasa said to Lily.  
  
Lily looked around, Tokyo seemed so familiar to her.   
  
"Here we are," Tsukasa suddenly said, and thus snapped Lily out of her thoughts.  
  
Lily looked out from the window, the apartment block seemed decent.  
  
"It does seem decent, is there going to be security?" asked Lily.  
  
"Of course there will be," Tsukasa answered. "The people from Carter Corporation will commute using the train,"  
  
"Don't you think its better if we supply a bus for them?" asked Lily.  
  
"Bus? Are you crazy? They will be late for work that way," answered Tsukasa.  
  
"But some of them may not speak Japanese, though they are taking lessons at this time," Lily replied.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, they could commute using the train," Tsukasa said. "Do you want to go sightseeing now?"  
  
"No, I want to start work immediately, I want to see the building," Lily answered.  
  
"To Carter-Domyouji office," Tsukasa instructed his driver.  
  
End of chapter 5 - please read and review.  
A/N: I learned in biology class that women lack an enzyme in the stomach which can destroy alcohol, and hence, women can get drunk easily. I do not know how many glasses of wine are needed to get a girl drunk, and so, estimated that Lily can get drunk after her seventh glass. 


	6. chapter 6

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed. Here's the sixth chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Where is the office situated?" asked Lily.   
  
"Near Domyouji Corporation building, and just four blocks away from one of the apartments that we selected for you to choose," Tsukasa answered.   
  
"I think I need a car," Lily said.  
  
"What for?" Tsukasa asked. "I could pick you up everyday, and you don't even know the road,"  
  
"I want to learn my way around, that's why I need a car," Lily replied. "Can you take me to a car showroom after office hours?"  
  
"All right. Which type of car would you like?" asked Tsukasa. "I could ask somebody to send the catalogue over, so that you can choose easier,"  
  
"That's all right, you don't need to do that. Just take me to a showroom, that's all I need," Lily replied. "Works come first, Domyouji-san,"  
  
"Are you sure you do not need somebody to show you around?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Can you do that?" Lily grinned. "I really wanted to learn my way around. Besides, I've got an international driving licence,"  
  
'No, being with you reminded me so much of my dead girlfriend,' Tsukasa thought. But instead, he answered, "All right. I could show you around, and at the same time, you could join me with the F4 at clubs, if you want to,"  
  
"Do they serve ice wine?" asked Lily. "If they do, I'll go with you, it'll be boring if we do work all the time, but then, there'll be times that I won't go,"  
  
*****  
  
Carter-Domyouji Building  
  
"It's not so big, I feel that it's homey," Lily said, when they entered the main entrance.  
  
'Something chosen by my mother, homey?' Tsukasa thought. 'Can't believe it,'  
  
"Where's the Marketing Department?" asked Lily, thus breaking Tsukasa's thoughts.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know the building that well," Tsukasa confessed. "In fact, this is the first time I've entered this building,"  
  
"Domyouji-san, Carter-san, welcome to the Carter-Domyouji building," greeted an elderly employee, "I am Mitsui Takenori,"   
  
"Mitsui-sempai, can you show me the building?" asked Lily, being polite by calling Mitsui 'sempai'.   
  
"You do not need to call me 'sempai', Carter-san," Mitsui answered. "I do not hold any important position in this company,"  
  
"You are still considered a senior, sempai, you deserve the title," Lily replied.  
  
"This is the ground floor, housing the receptionist, and the security's office," Mitsui informed.  
  
"We'll start at the first floor, Carter-san, Domyouji-san," Mitsui started. "The first floor is the gallery, and shops. Anyone interested in staying in the resorts will have to go to this floor for reservation,"   
  
The three of them walked towards the first floor, using the staircase, and while looking at the layout of the floor. Lily nodded as she passed each nook and corner.  
  
"The second floor housed the general office, and this is where the typing pool is placed as well," Mitsui explained, as he brought them to a lift. "The third floor housed the cafeteria,"  
  
"I'd like to have a look with the cafeteria," Lily requested.  
  
"As you wish," Mitsui stopped the lift, and the three of them stepped out.  
  
"Will there be a sushi stall?" asked Lily.  
  
"I think there will, Carter-san," Mitsui answered.  
  
"I'd love to eat sushi cooked in Japan. All these years, I've been eating sushi in the U.S. only," Lily said.  
  
"The fourth floor is the human resources department, while the fifth floor is the finance department," Mitsui informed as they passed through the floors.  
  
"The sixth floor housed the production department, where things from Carter Corporation and Domyouji Corporation will be checked once more by the Quality Control team," Mitsui said. "While the seventh floor housed a large conference room, for meetings,"  
  
"Marketing Department will be at the eighth floor," Mitsui said, as they approached the eighth floor.  
  
"My office will be here?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, only your staff will be here," Mitsui answered. "The offices of the directors will be on the ninth floor,"  
  
"I want to be closer to my staff, is it possible to have my office here?" asked Lily.  
  
"I'll look into it, Carter-san," Mitsui answered. "Now, let's go to the ninth floor, the director's floor,"  
  
They boarded the lift once more.  
  
"The managing director has the largest office," Mitsui informed.   
  
After looking around at the ninth floor, Mitsui brought them up to the tenth floor, "And now, the tenth floor, the rooftop,"  
  
"The tenth floor is designed to be a place to take in some fresh air. As you can see, tall walls had been placed at the edges of the building as to prevent people from committing suicide here," Mitsui said.   
  
Lily walked over to the edge and placed her arms on the high wall.  
  
"At least I can still see Tokyo from up here," she said.   
  
"Thank you for showing us the building. Carter-san, you said you wanted me to bring you to a car showroom," Tsukasa reminded.  
  
"After work," Lily reminded him.  
  
"We couldn't start work because there are not enough employees yet," Tsukasa reminded her.  
  
"Oh right," Lily replied. "When will the employees arrive?"  
  
"The employees from Domyouji Corporation is moving here as we speak, the human resources department will start interviewing possible job applicants tomorrow, while the employees from Carter Corporation will arrive either today or tomorrow," answered Mitsui. "I work at the human resources department,"  
  
Lily nodded. "That means, we are going to officially open Carter-Domyouji Enterprise the day after tomorrow," she said.  
  
"No, Carter-san, work will start tomorrow, Carter-Domyouji Enterprise will be officially open by next month," Mitsui said.  
  
Lily pursed her lips.   
  
"Okay, let's go to the car showroom," Tsukasa suggested.  
  
"Fine," Lily replied, a bit annoyed that she won't do anything except sightsee today.  
  
*******  
  
In the limo...  
  
"What kind of car do you prefer?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Convertibles," Lily answered. "I have two back home, one is a mercedes, while the other is a bmw. But I don't feel like shipping them here,"  
  
"To the BMW showroom," Tsukasa instructed his driver.  
  
*******  
  
BMW showroom  
  
"Domyouji-san, welcome to the BMW showroom, what would you like to do?" asked the salesman.  
  
"It's not him buying a car, it's me," Lily said.  
  
  
  
"All right, miss..."  
  
"Carter. Lily Carter," Lily introduced herself. "Show me all the convertibles available,"   
  
"This way, miss," the salesman showed the way to the convertible section.  
  
A certain red BMW convertible caught Lily's eyes the first time.  
  
"What's the cc?" asked Lily.  
  
"2.0 cc, miss, with an in-built twincam," answered the salesman.  
  
"All right. I'll take this," Lily replied.  
  
"Do you want to do hire purchase or cash or cheque?" asked the salesman.  
  
"Cheque, of course," Lily replied, as she took out her chequebook.  
  
The salesman told her the price, and Lily wrote out the amount on a cheque.   
  
"Thank you, miss, please come again," said the salesman. "Where do you want us to send the vehicle?"  
  
"Is it fuelled?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes," the salesman answered. "For test drives,"  
  
"Domyouji-san, can you please drive the car?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, send it to the Domyouji mansion," Tsukasa instructed the salesman.  
  
The salesman nodded quickly.  
  
*****  
  
"Why don't you drive the car?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't like driving," Domyouji answered. "Do you like driving?"  
  
Lily nodded. "Very much," she replied. "But, I got into an accident at the heart of Boston three years ago. That's when daddy started prohibiting me from driving,"  
  
"Want to go sightseeing?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
End of chapter 6 - please read and review...  
  
A/n: Gomen ne, if I got some parts about the business departments wrong. I don't take commercial studies and I feel lazy to research for that. =). And I don't really know if BMW convertible has an in-built twincam right from when you buy the car, but I do know that twin-cam makes your car go faster (at least I think so) 


	7. chapter 7

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers, here's chapter 7, enjoy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
"But then, I do not know much about Tokyo myself," Tsukasa admitted.  
  
Lily sighed. 'Clueless Idiot,' she thought.  
  
"Well, I think I'd like to do a little shopping," Lily said.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't. But, I think my friend, Okawahara Shigeru would love to show you the malls," Tsukasa replied. "Let me call her,"  
  
"Shigeru!" Tsukasa said on the phone.   
  
A while later, Tsukasa turned off the phone.  
  
"She agreed. We'll go to my house first," Tsukasa said after that.  
  
"Great! She can show me around. Maybe she could drive my new BMW for me," Lily replied, ecstatic that a girl's showing her around.  
  
******  
  
"Hi Carter, I'm Okawahara Shigeru!" Shigeru introduced herself.  
  
"Hello. I'm Lily Tsukushi Carter," Lily introduced herself. "Thank you for being willingful to show me around,"  
  
"It's nothing, Carter," Shigeru replied. "You wanted to go shopping?"  
  
Lily nodded. "If I couldn't go to work a day, I'd go shop. I didn't come to the office on my last day in Boston. Instead, I walked around and shopped with my mom," she said.  
  
Shigeru nodded. 'So unlike Tsukushi who won't do that,' she thought.  
  
"Let's go! Both of us can drive my new BMW I just bought," Lily said suddenly.  
  
"BMW?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Yeah. I like how the car looks like," Lily answered. "C'mon, Okawahara-san, show me Tokyo!"   
  
Shigeru nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Soon, they arrived at a mall...  
  
"Let's go to Takashimaya first," Shigeru suggested. "You'll love the clothes they sell over there,"  
  
"I usually go to Takashimaya whenever I stopped over at Singapore, when I go anywhere around the world with my dad, for meetings," Lily answered. "I definitely love them!"  
  
As they reached Takashimaya, Lily started taking clothes off the rack without even looking at a price tag.  
  
"I'm going to try out these clothes, tell me if they look right!" Lily said to Shigeru who just nodded.  
  
'So unlike Tsukushi' Shigeru thought.   
  
Lily ended up buying seven pieces of clothes after that.  
  
"Wish I could buy more, but I know there's more shops to go, right, Okawahara?" asked Lily.  
  
Shigeru nodded. 'Tsukushi would try to find the cheapest clothes they sell,' she thought. 'But this girl just swiped her Premier card like it's nothing,'   
  
"Funny that you didn't buy anything, Okawahara," Lily commented.  
  
"Aah... I just don't feel like it," Shigeru lied.  
  
"Where to next, Okawahara?" asked Lily.  
  
"Umm, would you like to go to a shoe store?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Lily shook her head. "I brought 30 pieces of my shoes from Boston," she answered.  
  
'I thought she's going to say that her old shoes is still good enough,' Shigeru thought.  
  
"Perfumery shop?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Umm... let's see..." Lily trailed on. "I brought Paco Rabbane's Ultra Violet, I brought Ralph Lauren 'Ralph', I brought Flower by Kenzo, Issey Miyake's Leu De Issey, and Carter Corporation's latest perfume collection, 'Lily'. Do you think I need more?"  
  
"Ah?" asked Shigeru. "Oh. I think you have enough, Carter-san,"  
  
"Do you really think so?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah," Shigeru answered.  
  
"Why not we head back to the car, and you show me the roads of Tokyo?" asked Lily.  
  
"All right," Shigeru answered.  
  
*******  
  
They walked together towards the red BMW convertible.  
  
"Would you like to drive?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Okay, tell me when I go the wrong direction," answered Lily.  
  
Lily tried to drive, and soon after that, the convertible is in a swift sail.  
  
"That's the Maple Hotel, belonging to-" Shigeru said, when they caught sight of the Maple Hotel.  
  
"Domyouji group, managed by Domyouji Kaede," Lily cut off. "I know. My daddy checked Domyouji Group first before he decide to do the merger,"  
  
"Carter-san, can I call you Tsukushi?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"You are the second person who asked me that question," Lily laughed. "I don't really mind people calling me 'Tsukushi' because that's my Japanese name, but I prefer being called 'Lily',"   
  
"Why?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"It's my name. Everybody in US call me 'Lily', even my mother, it'll be a little awkward if I'm called 'Tsukushi'," Lily answered. "But then, my mother gave me that name, can't believe it means 'weed' though,"  
  
"So, can I call you Tsukushi?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Lily nodded. "But I get to call you Shigeru, is it okay?" she asked.  
  
Shigeru nodded.  
  
"So, where to next, Shigeru?" asked Lily, who still has her hands on the wheel.  
  
"Turn right, we'll go to Tokyo Tower after this," Shigeru answered.  
  
"Eh, is that a cake house?" asked Lily, noticing the dango shop at the front.  
  
"Yeah, it's a dango shop," Shigeru answered. 'The very same dango shop where Tsukushi used to work at,' she thought.  
  
"I'd like to buy a cake or two. Let's stop by for a while," Lily said.  
  
Shigeru nodded. "Okay,"  
  
******  
  
"Shirimasen!" bowed the salesgirl.  
  
'Thank god Yuuki do not work here anymore. If she does, I don't know what to do,' Shigeru thought.  
  
"I'd like that chocolate cake please," Lily said, pointing to a slice of moist chocolate cake.  
  
"Anymore?" asked the salesgirl.  
  
"Shigeru, would you like one?" asked Lily. Shigeru shook her head.  
  
After paying for the cake, Lily and Shigeru walked out from the shop.  
  
"I feel like I've been there before, I wonder why," Lily said to herself.  
  
Shigeru watched Lily with a surprised expression, but quickly hid it with a smile.   
  
******  
  
"Shigeru! There's a sushi bar. I have never eaten 'made in Japanese' sushi!" Lily said, as she spotted a sushi bar.  
  
"Really? Then, where did you go and eat sushi?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"At the Japanese restaurants in the States of course," Lily answered. "The chefs are all Japanese-American,"  
  
"Okay, let's go there," Shigeru said. "But we will be late at the tower,"  
  
"No sweat, we could always go to the tower anytime, I'm going to be here for quite a long time," Lily replied.  
  
******  
  
At the sushi bar...  
  
"Taste good!" Lily declared, as she took her first bite of sushi.  
  
"Yeah," Shigeru replied. She had never eaten in a normal place like this. "You've been to normal restaurants like this, Lily?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "We are from the same background, Shigeru. Both of us have SPs trailing us wherever we go,"  
  
"How do you know about SPs?" asked Shigeru. "Why do you think I have SPs?"  
  
"I know, because I have SPs as well, but thank god! All of them are in the States right now, nobody is following me here," Lily answered.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Lily nodded.   
  
They finished their meal after that. That's when Shigeru received a phone call.  
  
"Hello," Shigeru answered the phone. "Tsukasa,"  
  
"Domyouji-san?" asked Lily. Shigeru nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell her," Shigeru replied, and turned off the phone.  
  
"He wanted us to join them at a club," Shigeru said.  
  
"At a club?" asked Lily. "Think I'll pass, Shigeru..."  
  
"Yes?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Can you bring me to a musical instruments' shop?" asked Lily.  
  
"Why?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"I think I want to buy a violin. I left my violin at the States," Lily answered.   
  
"Ok," Shigeru replied.  
  
Lily bought herself a violin, which she tested by playing a tune.  
  
Shigeru widened her eyes when she heard that tune, it was the very same tune that Rui used to play for Tsukushi 4 years ago.  
  
"You play well, you must have played violin since you were a child," Shigeru commented.  
  
"No. I didn't actually learn violin till four years ago," Lily said, denying Shigeru's comment.  
  
"Really?" asked the surprised Shigeru.  
  
"Yeah. It was during a holiday break, I'm a workaholic, and in a week, I finished all my homeworks that I should have completed in two months. Daddy didn't allow me working, and so, not wanting to waste any time, I signed up for violin and piano classes," Lily answered.  
  
"That piece I just played just now, it's not taught. I learnt it myself," Lily said. "I was playing around with the violin, and that tune just came out. My teacher was surprised, because she hadn't taught that tune,"  
  
"Oh..." Shigeru replied.   
  
******  
  
At the Domyouji mansion...  
  
"Bye Shigeru! It was a nice day with you," Lily said. "Tell the boys I say hi,"  
  
"Ok," Shigeru replied.  
  
end of chapter 7 - please read and review 


	8. chapter 8

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Thank you for all the reviewers, I finished this chapter sooner than I expected, please do enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Shigeru went to the club alone.   
  
'She learned violin four years ago, she felt that she had been in the dango shop where Tsukushi had worked before,' Shigeru thought. 'She acts like Tsukushi sometimes, but at other times, she's not,'   
  
'What am I thinking?' Shigeru thought. "Tsukushi's dead! It's not possible for her to be alive!'  
  
"Hey, Shigeru," greeted Akira, as Shigeru arrived at their table.  
  
"Hey," Shigeru replied.  
  
"So, how was the day with Miss Lily Tsukushi Carter?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"It was fine. She shopped like me," Shigeru answered. "Unlike Tsukushi,"  
  
"Because she's not Tsukushi," said Tsukasa. "What else did you do?"  
  
"Ah, we went to the dango shop where Tsukushi used to work, thank god its not the shop owner who greeted us, or she'll think that Lily's Tsukushi," Shigeru answered. "After we left the shop, she said, 'I feel that I've been here before, I wonder why,'"  
  
That perked up Rui's attention.  
  
"Really? What happened next?" asked Rui.  
  
"Nothing much happened after that, we ate at an ordinary sushi bar. Turned out the girl had never eaten Japanese-made sushi before," Shigeru answered. "And then, she asked me to bring her to a musical instruments shop,"  
  
"What did she need from such a shop?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"All of you would not believe this. But she bought a violin!" Shigeru answered.  
  
"A what?" asked Rui.  
  
"A violin! She played the tune that you used to play for Tsukushi 4 years ago!" Shigeru replied. "You won't believe how shocked I was when I listened to her explanation on how she learned violin and knew that tune,"  
  
"How did she know that tune?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"She learned violin four years ago, and played that tune on the spot. She was never taught how to play it," Shigeru replied. "She said, 'The tune just came out',"  
  
"What about you, Tsukasa?" asked Shigeru. "I knew she bought that car with you,"  
  
"She didn't ask for the price, she went on saying 'I'll take it, and took out her cheque book, and paid for her car, and that's it,'" Tsukasa answered.  
  
"That girl is funny," Rui commented.  
  
"Not funny, but weird," Soujiro commented. "We know that she's a totally different person, but in some ways, she acts so much like Makino,"  
  
"I thought about that just now. I even started to think that Tsukushi had come back to life," Shigeru said.  
  
"Impossible, her mother told all of us that she's dead!" Tsukasa denied.   
  
"I know, but... sigh... whatever!" Shigeru said.  
  
*****  
  
~~Two Weeks later~~~  
  
~~Carter-Domyouji Enterprise~~~  
  
~~Marketing Department~~~  
  
"In a 3 weeks, Carter-Domyouji Enterprise will officially open, and we are going to start the sales by the next day after the opening ceremony," Lily started.   
  
"This one, is a perfume collection made by Carter parent company, called 'Lily', my name," Lily smiled. "It has been promoted in the States, and due to the excellent advertising, it became quite popular in the States,"  
  
"While this one, is a resort taken from Domyouji parent company," Lily explained, while her secretary showed the picture of the resort. "A seven-star ski resort. Perfect for getaways this winter,"  
  
"So, which shall we make our debut product? The resort or the perfume collection or both?" asked Lily.  
  
"How can we promote both? Carter-san?" asked an employee.  
  
"Easy. By promoting our resort, and for every person/family who's going to stay for 4 days and 3 nights at the resort, we could sell the perfume collection at 20% discount," Lily answered. "Anybody having better ideas?"  
  
A male employee raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?" Lily asked.  
  
"Carter-san, the perfume can only be sold to females, we are excluding the males out," answered the male employee.  
  
"Oh yes, you are right," Lily replied. "In order to promote the hotel, we are using the 'Lily' perfume, what about for the males? Anybody having any ideas?"  
  
"Not right now, Carter-san," answered one employee.   
  
"Maybe we could promote a third product, a product designed for the males," suggested one employee.  
  
"Good idea. But can anybody think of a particular product designed for the males?" asked Lily.   
  
At the moment Lily asked that question, the clock chimed, signalling that it is already 5 'O' clock.  
  
"Well, due to the time, I guess we'll have to wrap up this meeting, unless all of you want to do overtime with me," Lily said.  
  
"We are very sorry Carter-san, but some of us do have families," replied one employee.   
  
Lily nodded. 'So different in the States,' she thought.  
  
*******  
  
Since she is still living with the Domyoujis, Tsukasa insisted that she share the limo with him.  
  
"Lily, are you done yet?" asked Tsukasa. Tsukasa had decided not to call her by using her Japanese name, as not to remind himself about Tsukushi.  
  
"Just a little bit more," Lily answered, packing up the papers about the meeting in the small conference room in the marketing department. "Wait, Tsukasa. By the way, had you checked the apartments yet?"  
  
"There's a list at home, we'll look at it together. The guys and I are going for some drinks later, would you like to join us?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I guess I do need a drink, That meeting was so different with my meetings in the States. In the States, at five p.m., my department will still full of employees doing overtime, but..." Lily said. "Look at this empty department,"  
  
Indeed, Lily's department was barren except for the furniture.  
  
Tsukasa smiled. "You are really hard working," Tsukasa remarked.  
  
"I guess I really do keep up my promise with daddy," Lily said to herself.  
  
"What did you promise your dad?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"That I won't overwork myself," Lily answered, and smiled.  
  
"I'll help you keep your promise to him," Tsukasa replied.  
  
"Thank you," Lily thanked.  
  
*******  
  
~~Domyouji Mansion~~~  
  
Tsukasa and Lily are going through the lists of apartments where Lily will be staying, in Tsukasa's private sitting room. Right now, they are looking at some of the penthouse apartments' pictures and descriptions.  
  
"Hmm, this apartment seemed nice," Lily said to herself. "A 3- bedroom penthouse apartment,"  
  
"All of them are situated near Carter-Domyouji building, so that it won't be far for you to drive," Tsukasa said. "It's not really safe for you to walk for work,"  
  
"Hmm... this one seemed okay, 5 - bedroom penthouse apartment, again... but only 5 blocks away from Carter-Domyouji building. It has good security too," Lily said. "I kinda like this one,"  
  
"Which one?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"This one," Lily replied.   
  
A ringtone can be heard after that. It turned out to be Tsukasa's cell phone.  
  
"Hello," Tsukasa picked it up.  
  
"Hey, Tsukasa, where are you? We are waiting for you here," said Soujiro on the phone.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Tsukasa replied. "Lily.."  
  
Lily turned her head. "Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like to join me and the guys for a drink at the club?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I think not. I do need a drink though," she admitted.  
  
"Come and join us, I'll order ice wine," Tsukasa replied.  
  
Hearing the word, ice wine, Lily leapt up. "Okay, just let me change for a while,"  
  
"Okay, I'm going to change as well," Tsukasa said.  
  
******  
  
Tsukasa, who had just finished changing, waited anxiously for Lily. Then, somebody tapped his shoulders.  
  
He turned and saw Lily, just like the time he saw her at the Boston club 2 weeks ago.   
  
Dressed in a halter top and mini skirt, her smooth legs invited male eyes to see. And her feet is encased in a 4.5 - inch heel sandal, thus, making her look a little bit taller.   
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go," she said.   
  
"Can I hold your hand?" asked Tsukasa.   
  
She nodded.   
  
Clasping her hand, Tsukasa walked with her to the limo.  
  
*******  
  
~~~at the club~~~  
  
"There's Tsukasa, with a beautiful girl..." Akira said.  
  
"He and Lily are holding hands..." Soujiro said.  
  
"Hello boys," Lily smiled.   
  
"Is there anything between both of you?" asked Akira.  
  
Lily shook her head. "He wanted to hold my hand just now, so, I let him," she answered.  
  
"Where's Rui?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"He can't make it," Soujiro answered.  
  
Lily sat down, inside, she felt a little bit sad that Hanazawa Rui couldn't make it.   
  
"What would you all like to drink?" asked Tsukasa. "Tonight, it's on me,"  
  
"Ice wine, if they have any," Lily answered.  
  
"red wine," Akira answered.  
  
"I think it's better if we drink champagne," Soujiro suggested. "After all, both of you will launch Carter-Domyouji next two weeks, right?"   
  
"No, I don't feel like it. All my staff do not want to do overtimes," Lily answered. "A bottle of ice wine,"  
  
"Fine," Tsukasa replied. "What about you, Soujiro?"  
  
"I think I'll have a red wine too," Soujiro answered.  
  
******  
  
When the bartender came back with the glasses of wines...  
  
"Tsukasa! I want a bottle of ice wine," Lily said. "Not a glass of red wine..."  
  
"There's no ice wine available, miss..." said the bartender.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Lily replied. "I could drink it too,"  
  
And then, she started drinking her red wine, in one shot.  
  
"Lily? Are you okay?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Of course I'm fine. I'm not drunk yet, just, angry," Lily answered. "I could only get drunk after my seventh glass of red wine,"  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hanazawa Rui is in his house, he has received information about Lily Tsukushi Carter from the private investigator that he hired, and is right now checking the information given.  
  
"A lot of things about her are so strange..." Rui said to himself.  
  
end of chapter 8 - please read and review 


	9. chapter 9

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Rui couldn't think anymore.   
  
"Born in Boston Hospital, the same birthday like Tsukushi, and the same time, if converted to Japanese time zone," Rui said to himself.   
  
"Mother: Haruko Carter. Father: Nick Robert Carter. Siblings; none. Education: high school: Carter Academy, university: Yale University," Rui read. "Best friends: Sharon Lightfoot, of Lightfoot Industries, and Sabrina Castleton of Castleton Industries,"  
  
"Hobbies; playing the violin and piano, working, shopping," Rui read. "favourite food: nothing in particular. favourite drink: ice wine,"  
  
"Only basic things, I wonder if there's more," Rui said to himself. "I wonder why there's nothing about her education before high school,"   
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, at the club...  
  
Lily's on her sixth glass...  
  
"I think I'd better take you home," Tsukasa said.  
  
"No, I haven't drunk the seventh glass yet," Lily protested.  
  
"Lily, you are drunk," Tsukasa said.  
  
"No, I'm not. I haven't drunk my seventh glass yet," Lily protested.  
  
"Yes, you are, now let's go home," Tsukasa urged. "Soujiro, Akira, we are leaving,"  
  
Soujiro and Akira nodded.  
  
"Tsukasa, I'm not drunk..." Lily's protest can be heard again.  
  
******  
  
After Tsukasa and Lily left...  
  
"Well, I sincerely hope that Tsukasa won't think that it's Tsukushi that he's with," Akira said.  
  
Soujiro nodded. "He wants to hold her hand, maybe he felt that she *is* Tsukushi," Soujiro replied.  
  
******  
  
The next day...  
  
"Damn you hangover!" Lily said to herself after waking up. "Thank god today's a Saturday!"  
  
"Carter-san..." said the maid.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Lily.  
  
"Domyouji-sama requested you to join him for breakfast in one hour," answered the maid.  
  
"Tell him, I said okay," Lily replied. The maid nodded.  
  
******  
  
In the breakfast room...  
  
"How was your sleep?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I've a nasty hangover right now, you moron," Lily answered in English, knowing that Tsukasa won't understand a word.  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I said, 'I've a nasty hangover right now,'" Lily answered in Japanese. Tsukasa nodded.  
  
"Since there's no work today, I feel like playing my violin, do you have a music room?" asked Lily.  
  
"Music room?" asked Tsukasa. "I don't seem to remember,"  
  
"Domyouji-sama..." the maid called.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I just returned home, my dear brother!" shouted Tsubaki. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, nee-chan," Tsukasa replied.  
  
"Good morning," Tsubaki said to Lily, then her eyes widened, and shouted, "Tsukushi!"  
  
"Tsukasa, did you tell your sister my name?" asked Lily.  
  
"Umm, yeah," Tsukasa lied.  
  
"Ohayo. My name is Lily Tsukushi Carter, nice to meet with you," Lily said to Tsubaki.  
  
"I'm Domyouji Tsubaki," Tsubaki introduced herself. "You are Tsukasa's girlfriend?"  
  
"No," Lily answered. "I'm here because my father and your mother made a merger,"  
  
"Merger?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
"Yes. I'm the managing director, and Lily's the marketing director," Tsukasa answered.  
  
"Do you have a music room here?" asked Lily.   
  
"There is, in the corner of the East Wing. I used to play piano over there," Tsubaki answered. "Let me bring you over there,"  
  
********  
  
As Tsubaki and Lily walked along...  
  
"Your father and my mother did a merger," stated Tsubaki.  
  
"Yeah. Carter-Domyouji enterprise," Lily replied.  
  
"Any requests prior to the merger?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
"None," Lily answered. "Only that, my dad requested me to work in Japan, that's all,"   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
"Perfectly," Lily replied.  
  
They soon reached the music room.  
  
"Oh well, here's the music room, Carter," Tsubaki said, and opened the door.   
  
Lily went straight to the piano and played the tune that she usually played on her violin. Tsubaki was struck at once.  
  
'Isn't this the melody that Rui like to play to Tsukusuhi years ago?' Tsubaki thought. 'It's exactly the same thing!'   
  
Tsubaki gave Lily an applause after Lily finished playing.  
  
"You play pretty well," Tsubaki praised.  
  
"Thanks," Lily replied.  
  
"You played as if you've been doing it for years," Tsubaki commented.  
  
"No. I only learned piano four years ago, when I learned the violin," Lily answered, denying the comment.  
  
Tsubaki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"There's nothing to do during the holiday break, my father prohibited me from working, and so, I took up violin and piano to fill up the extra time," Lily explained. "That piece was self-taught,"  
  
"Well, I do hope you enjoy your stay here, Carter," Tsubaki said.  
  
"I will, don't worry, I think I could find my way out," Lily replied, smiling.  
  
*******  
  
Tsubaki walked towards her brother, who's still at the dining room, eating.  
  
"Okaasan did not force you to marry her?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
"There was nothing forced, aside from that she had to work here," Tsukasa answered. "In fact, we got along quite well,"  
  
:Oh really?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
Tsukasa nodded.  
  
"Did she remind you of Tsukushi?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
Tsukasa was silent. But anyway, he answered, "In a way, she does, but in some days, she don't,"  
  
"Doesn't," corrected Tsubaki.  
  
"Don't, doesn't, what's the difference?" asked Tsukasa.   
  
"I can't believe you could work with her all day, and be reminded of Tsukushi," Tsubaki answered. "What was mother's reaction when she saw her?"  
  
"Well, a tiny gasp, ok, no gasps," Tsukasa answered after seeing his sister's face. "She just widened her eyes, that's all,"  
  
"Though she looked upset everytime she had to say Lily's Japanese name," Tsukasa continued. "Lily Tsukushi Carter,"  
  
Tsubaki was in a deep thought. "Tsukasa?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Is it possible for her to be Tsukushi?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
"Shigeru told me that, it's not," Tsukasa protested. "First, she lives in USA, and had not been to Tokyo at all before this, second, she has a gaijin father, and thirdly, Tsukushi's mother called me four years ago, that Tsukushi's dead,"  
  
"Tell me something about this," Tsukasa said, showing his sister an invitation for the F4 reunion party in Eitoku Academy.  
  
"So, take her with you," Tsubaki said. "You said yourself that you kinda like her,"  
  
"I said that we got along well, I didn't say anything about liking her," Tsukasa denied.  
  
"What's the difference?" asked Tsubaki. "If you got along well with somebody, that means you like that somebody,"  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile,   
  
at the Hanazawa Estate...  
  
Hanazawa Rui was still up. This is the first time that he hadn't slept the whole night since he first learned how to sleep.  
  
"It's so weird that a lot of things about her is not known," Rui said to himself. "I can't believe these are only information they could find for me,"  
  
"It's like there's a secret revolving around her, I wonder what it is," Rui said to himself, and yawned.  
  
"Maybe I could get some ideas if I sleep," he said, and went to bed, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
********  
  
Domyouji Mansion  
  
Lily went out of the music room after enjoying the piano session.   
  
"Maybe I should go shopping again today," she said to herself. "Hmm, better get my cellphone in my room, and ask Shigeru to go with me,"  
  
******  
  
Lily went to Shigeru's place, since the girl claimed that she's very tired.  
  
"C'mon, Shigeru, just go with me!" Lily urged.  
  
"No, I feel so tired!" Shigeru lied. Actually, it's not that Shigeru doesn't want to go out with Lily, it's just that, Shigeru feel, Lily should spend more time with Tsukasa.  
  
"Actually, I want you to accompany me in looking at the apartment that I bought," Lily said, "And help me buy furnitures,"   
  
"Couldn't you do that with Tsukasa?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Lily gave her a frown. "Umm, hello, Shigeru, he's a guy," Lily answered.  
  
"Yeah, so, who says he couldn't help you pick out furnitures?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"The last time I asked him to accompany me to pick out cars, he said he'd get a catalogue for me," Lily answered. "C'mon, just go with me!"  
  
"Couldn't the apartment be readily furbished?" asked Shigeru. "Let's just not go, please,"  
  
"All right," Lily answered, and she spotted the invitation at Shigeru's desk. "What's this?"  
  
"An invitation to go to my reunion party," Shigeru answered. "Not mine actually, but the F4, but since I'm friends with them, I'm invited as well,"  
  
"Have you picked out what to wear?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, I don't feel like going, because, it's not exactly my year," Shigeru answered.  
  
**********  
  
Hanazawa Estates  
  
Hanazawa Rui woke up from his deep sleep.  
  
'I needed that,' he thought, and began to look through Lily's dossier again. That's when he saw the invitation lying on his desk just next to the neatly placed dossier, which a few hours ago, was scattered all over the desk.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder if Tsukasa asked her or not,' he thought.  
  
********  
  
Domyouji Estate...  
  
"How boring," Lily said to herself, when she entered her room in the Domyouji mansion. "There's nothing to do,"   
  
"Lily," called Tsukasa, who knocked the door.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, and opened the door.  
  
"I've got an invitation to go to my reunion party," Tsukasa started.   
  
"Hmm?" asked Lily.  
  
"Could you..." Tsukasa stuttered. "Go with me?"  
  
"When is it?" she asked.  
  
"Saturday Night, next week," Tsukasa answered.  
  
"Formal or informal or semi-formal?" she asked.  
  
"Formal," Tsukasa answered. "It's kinda like your prom,"  
  
"Like prom?" asked Lily. "That means tuxedo and dresses,"  
  
"Yeah," Tsukasa answered.  
  
Lily smiled. "I'll go with you,"  
  
end of chapter 9 = please read and review 


	10. chapter 10

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~F4 year reunion party~~  
  
~~Maple Hotel Grand Hall~~  
  
Almost everybody showed up at the reunion party. Murmurs went around, wondering if the F4 is coming or not.  
  
'I heard that Nishikado-kun is going,' whispered a woman.   
  
'I heard that Hanazawa-san is not coming,' whispered a man, somewhere in the crowd.  
  
'I heard that Domyouji-kun is coming with a pretty girl,' whispered somebody.  
  
'Where did you hear that?' asked the woman next to him.  
  
'Somewhere,' the guy shrugged.  
  
"Arrival of Mimasaka Akira and Sanjou Sakuroko," announced the announcer, and both Akira and Sakuroko descended the steps.   
  
"The only reason I went out with you is because I pity that you couldn't date any of the older women that you 'love'," Sakuroko said to Akira. "And I like the fact that I'm your date,"  
  
"So that you can make the rest of the female population jealous that you got a date with Mimasaka Akira," Akira said, sighing after that.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," Sakuroko answered.  
  
'Damn it, why does she has to be Mimasaka-kun's date?' whispered the crowd.  
  
"Arrival of Nishikado Soujiro and Okawahara Shigeru," announced the announcer.  
  
"I wonder if Tsukasa take Lily out with him," Shigeru wondered.  
  
"Maybe he did," Soujiro replied. "The whole ball room will be shocked like hell,"  
  
"When they see Lily's face," Shigeru agreed.  
  
Upon descending the staircase, Shigeru and Soujiro immediately joined Akira and Sakuroko.  
  
"Where's Rui?" asked Soujiro, and soon after that...  
  
"Arrival of Hanazawa Rui," was announced.  
  
Rui sleepily walked down the stairs and joined his friends.  
  
"Where's your date?" asked Akira.  
  
"Don't have time to ask anyone out," Rui answered. "I was about to ask Lily Carter out, but I changed my mind,"  
  
"Arrival of Domyouji Tsukasa and what's your name again, miss?" asked the announcer, who nearly said 'Makino Tsukushi'.  
  
"Carter Tsukushi Lily," Lily answered.  
  
"Arrival of Domyouji Tsukasa and Carter Tsukushi Riry," said the announcer.  
  
"Lily," Lily corrected.  
  
"Don't mind him," Tsukasa said, and clasping Lily's hand, both of them descended the staircase.  
  
Every eyes were trained upon them. Tsukasa looked handsome with his black tux on, while the female next to him, simply, stunning. She is not very beautiful, but there's something about her face that attracts the male eyes. What attracted the female's eyes were her simple, yet elegant cream and gold Gucci dress, and of course, the diamond necklace that she wore around her neck.  
  
'Don't you think she looks like his dead girlfriend?' whispered somebody.  
  
'Yeah! The resemblance is very striking!' whispered somebody else. 'Minus that Gucci dress and that diamond necklace of course, I wonder if it is real,'  
  
"Hey," Tsukasa greeted the rest of the F3.  
  
"Tsukushi-sempai!" shouted Sakuroko.  
  
"Mimasaka, do you tell my name to all your girlfriends?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, Sakuroko, this is Lily Tsukushi Carter, you heard her name just now," Akira answered.  
  
"I know," Sakuroko replied. 'Oh my god! I can't believe I met Tsukushi-sempai's mirror image!'   
  
"And Carter, she's not my girlfriend," Akira continued.  
  
"Where did you get that dress, Lily-chan?" asked Shigeru, "it's quite attractive,"  
  
"It flew from Paris just this morning," Lily answered. "Your dress is quite fetching as well,"  
  
Shigeru is wearing a simple blue Versace, while Sakuroko is wearing a backless red number.  
  
They talked among each other, sipping the champagne and eating the hors d'oeurves. Then, when the band started to play a slow song...  
  
"Would you like to dance?" asked Tsukasa to Lily. Lily smiled and held out her hand to Tsukasa, and both of them walked to the dance floor.   
  
While they are dancing..  
  
"You dance pretty well," Tsukasa commented.   
  
"Same as you," Lily remarked.  
  
"Tsukasa?" asked Lily.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Is it me, or is the whole ball room looking at us?" she asked.  
  
Tsukasa looked around, and saw that some people *is* looking at their direction.  
  
"They are just jealous because I got myself a beautiful date," he said to her.  
  
Lily chuckled. "And they are jealous of me because I got myself a date with one of the 'Flowery Four',"   
  
This time, it's Tsukasa's turn to chuckle. Although, in reality, the whole crowd just couldn't believe that it's not Makino Tsukushi that they are looking at.  
  
After the song finished...  
  
They went back to where they left the rest, and this time, another slow song was played, and it's Rui's turn to ask Lily to dance.  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked. Lily nodded.  
  
While dancing....  
  
"You seemed pretty quiet, Hanazawa-san," Lily said.  
  
"Call me Rui, for now," Rui said.  
  
"Then you call me Lily," Lily replied.  
  
"How do you like your new apartment?" asked Rui.  
  
"I like it very much, it's a relief to move out from the Domyouji mansion," answered Lily.   
  
"You don't have to do the houseworks if you are living with Tsukasa and Tsubaki," Rui replied.  
  
"I know how to do the laundry and how to wash dishes, Rui," Lily said.   
  
"Really?" Rui asked, not really believing that a multi-millionaire's daughter knows how to do that, unless Lily Carter is Makino Tsukushi, and it is her habit.  
  
"Mother made me do the laundry and wash the dishes one day when daddy's off to the UK," Lily replied. "Because I went home after my curfew,"  
  
"Really?" asked Rui, and smiled. "Why does she use that as a punishment?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily answered. "And to this day, I didn't know why she uses that as a form of punishment,"  
  
******  
  
Soon after that, the meal is served, where the dining tables are arranged such that seven people could sit in one table.   
  
The F4, Lily, Shigeru and Sakuroko sat at a table farthest away from the rest of the people.   
  
"Let's go to a club after this," Shigeru suggested. "It is so boring here,"  
  
"I agree, with the condition that nobody follow us around from here, with the exception of your SPs, of course," Lily answered. "No matter how, we couldn't elude our own SPs,"  
  
"Tsukasa managed to elude his SPs once," reminded Soujiro.  
  
"Really? What happened?" asked Lily.  
  
"It's just something that happened four years ago, it was nothing, I got tired of them following me around, and so, I tried eluding them, and I succeeded," Tsukasa lied.  
  
In reality, he eluded his SPs when he was dating Tsukushi.  
  
*******  
  
Tsukasa watched Lily talked and flirt with the rest of the F3. She seemed completely at ease with them.   
  
"Tsukasa?" asked Lily. "Tsukasa? Are you awake?"  
  
"Ah?" asked Tsukasa, not realising that his mind was off somewhere.  
  
"Sorry, my mind drifted off just now, what were you saying?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"We asked if you could join us to the club, we decide to leave this place as early as possible," Soujiro answered.  
  
"Let's go," Tsukasa replied, and stood up.   
  
'Her attitude is not really different, and yet, not really similar to Tsukushi-sempai,' thought Sakuroko. 'I wonder what Kazuya's reaction will be if he sees her,'  
  
The F4 and the girls walked towards the main entrance, intending to exit.   
  
"You are leaving early, Domyouji-sama?" asked the announcer, who's still rooted on the same spot.  
  
"Yes," Tsukasa answered, and all of them walked away.  
  
******  
  
"Before we go to a club, let's change first," Lily suggested. "I don't feel like wearing a formal dress into a club,"  
  
"I agree," Shigeru agreed.   
  
"We are about the same size, so, why not us girls go to my apartment and you could borrow my clothes," Lily said.  
  
"Ah, no," Sakuroko protested. "Let us just change at our own mansions,"  
  
"I agree with that," Shigeru replied. "Our 'dates' could send us there, while Tsukasa drop you off to your apartment,"  
  
"Okay, fine," Lily answered.   
  
*****  
  
Lily's apartment...  
  
The apartment is readily furnished when Lily bought it, but she didn't know it is readily furnished at first. She only knew about it when she moved in three days ago.   
  
Lily was picking out clothes to wear when she heard the bell chime. She went to the door, and found Sakuroko and Shigeru at her doorstep.  
  
"Thank god both of you are here, I don't know what to wear," Lily said to them, and practically dragged them in.  
  
"It's good that I told you not to buy any furniture," Shigeru said, when she saw that the place is already furnished.  
  
"Yeah," Lily answered.  
  
"That's you, Carter?" asked Sakuroko, finding it hard not to call Lily, 'Tsukushi-sempai,' when she saw a photograph of Lily with two females, a blond and a redhead.  
  
"Yeah, that was taken with my two best friends when we were in Miami," Lily explained. "And now, clothes, I think I'd like to wear this, but, I don't know..."  
  
Lily showed them a handkerchief top and very short skirt.  
  
"I think that's too revealing," Shigeru stated, and picked up a spaghetti straps and slightly longer skirt. "What about this?"  
  
"Let me try it on," Lily answered, and went inside the adjoining bathroom.  
  
Sakuroko looked around the room while Shigeru sat on the bed.  
  
"I wonder why her mother's photograph is missing," Sakuroko wondered. "There's only photographs of her, and her friends, and her father,"  
  
"I'm done," Lily said, and Shigeru nodded. Sakuroko agreed that the clothing looks good on Lily.  
  
'At least it is a little bit decent,' Shigeru thought.   
  
"Okay, let's go, and let's use my car," Lily said. "Where do the guys want us to meet them?"  
  
"The usual place," Shigeru answered. "I know where it is,"  
  
End of chapter 10 - please read and review   
  
A/N: I admit, after rereading the previous chapter, it's not really well done, and if some of you ask, where's Asai and Co.? Well, Tsukushi's supposed to be a year below F4 right? The reason why Asai and Co. are missing is because, they weren't invited. The reunion party is for F4 and other people in the same year as F4 only, but the reason Shigeru is invited is because she's a friend of the F4, and she did go to the ball with Soujiro. 


	11. chapter 11

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/n: Thanks to all the reviewers, SP means Special Police, or rather, the bodyguards of the F4, Shigeru, Sakuroko and Lily. They are the people who search information for the F4, Shigeru, Sakuroko and Lily.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Lily, Shigeru and Sakuroko entered the club, and were gazed by almost every male eyes.   
  
"There's the guys," Shigeru pointed, and went to where the F4 are sitting.  
  
"You ordered ice wine, for once," Lily noted, when she saw the bottle of ice wine on the table.  
  
"I ordered it from the States," Tsukasa admitted. "It's for the official opening of Carter-Domyouji next month,"  
  
"Celebrating early?" asked Lily. "We haven't even oversee the resort,"   
  
"Let's do that tomorrow," Tsukasa suggested.   
  
"But it's not even winter yet!" Lily protested.  
  
"I know," Tsukasa smiled, "But we could still oversee it,"   
  
A fast song started playing.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I danced with you just now," Lily answered.  
  
"I'd like to dance with you again," Tsukasa replied, and Lily nodded.  
  
When they were off onto the dance floor...  
  
"Since when did Tsukasa turn into a sweet talking person?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Since Lily Tsukushi," Soujiro answered. "And besides, he drank two glasses of that 'addictive' ice wine just now,"  
  
"She looks so much like Tsukushi-sempai," Sakuroko said. "I can't believe that it's not her,"  
  
"Same here, Sakuroko," said Rui. Deep inside, Rui felt a little bit uneasy that Tsukasa's the one who met Tsukushi's lookalike.   
  
After the dance with Tsukasa ended, Rui asked Lily to dance. Lily said the same phrase that she answered Tsukasa when Rui asked her to dance, and Rui answered what Tsukasa answered. But this time, it's a slow song.  
  
But this time, neither Lily nor Rui talked to each other when they danced, they only gazed at each other's eyes. That's when Lily felt something tugged her insides when Rui gazed at her that way.  
  
"Don't look at me that way," Lily said.  
  
"What way?" asked Rui innocently.  
  
"That way," Lily answered. "Like you are undressing me with your eyes,"  
  
"Did I?" asked Rui.   
  
"Yeah," answered Lily.  
  
*****  
  
"Rui dancing with her remind me when we danced with Makino years ago," Soujiro said. "That's how they danced, while gazing at each other's eyes,"  
  
"You remembered that detail, Soujiro?" asked Akira.  
  
Soujiro nodded. "How can I forget? It's the night when Tsukasa receives his first kiss!"   
  
Tsukasa turned red. "Don't mention it," he muttered.  
  
******  
  
For the first time, Lily didn't get drunk. They went back home at around 3 a.m.  
  
******  
  
Lily's apartment...  
  
"It's almost two weeks since I last called mom and dad," Lily said to herself, and reached for her mobile phone.  
  
A few minutes later, a female voice can be heard...  
  
"Hello," greeted the voice.  
  
"Hello, mom, it's Lily!" Lily said.  
  
"Lily, how are you?" asked Mrs. Carter.  
  
"I'm fine mom, how are you?" asked Lily.  
  
"Missing you so much," Mrs. Carter answered. "Have you moved out from the Domyouji place?"  
  
"Yes," Lily answered. "Three days ago, mom..."  
  
"Yeah?" asked Mrs. Carter.  
  
"I think I find myself fancying Tsukasa Domyouji," Lily confessed.  
  
"Really? When did you find out?" asked Mrs. Carter, trying to sound surprised.  
  
"These past few days, since I started packing my things for the move," Lily replied. "But I also felt that I kinda like his best friend, Hanazawa Rui,"  
  
"Well, my dear daughter, your father would love it if you like Mr. Domyouji, he's the heir of the Domyouji Corporation after all," Mrs. Carter said. "It's no wonder that you fall in love with him, you spent almost everyday with him after all, but Hanazawa Rui, your father would be delighted too, he's the heir of the Hanazawa Enterprises, and that, I don't know why,"  
  
"Yeah, is this really love, mom?" asked Lily.  
  
"Maybe, Lily," Mrs. Carter answered.  
  
"I feel, weird, mom. I've never liked a boy, male, like this," Lily replied.   
  
"My dear, I know it's almost 4 a.m. over there, why not you go to sleep?" asked Mrs. Carter. "Don't think about all that for now,"  
  
"Yes, mom, I love you,'  
  
"I love you too,"  
  
And Lily hung up.  
  
******  
  
Boston - Carter Townhouse  
  
"Is she remembering her past?" asked Mrs. Carter to herself, and dialed Mr. Carter's direct line.  
  
"Hello," greeted Mrs. Carter on the phone, after Mr. Carter picked it up.  
  
"Haruko, what is it?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
"Nick, Lily fell in love with Tsukasa Domyouji!" Mrs. Carter answered.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Mr. Carter. "You told me yourself that they were once in love,"  
  
"I don't want to lose Lily anymore, Nick," Mrs. Carter replied.   
  
"You won't lose Lily," Mr. Carter said. "Haruko, one of these days, you have to tell her the truth before she found out for herself,"  
  
"Nick, send her SPs to Japan, please!" Mrs. Carter pleaded.  
  
"Only one of them know how to speak Japanese, Haruko," Mr. Carter reasoned. "And besides, Lily might find out,"  
  
"I don't care, Nick. I can't help but want to know what our daughter is doing right now," Mrs. Carter replied. "I'm concerned on her safety, what if Domyouji Kaede found out who she really is?"  
  
"She won't find out, Haruko," Mr. Carter answered. "Nobody knows about Lily's past except you and I, and the medical team that I paid to keep quiet,"  
  
"I do hope you are right, Nick," Mrs. Carter replied, and hung up the phone.  
  
******  
  
Boston - Carter Corporation building  
  
~~ President's office~~  
  
Actually, Mr. Carter did send SPs to tell him what Lily's doing in Japan, and he found out about Lily liking Domyouji Tsukasa even before his wife, but he didn't dare tell his wife.  
  
"Mr. Carter, Kelvin wants to see you," buzzed his secretary through the intercom.  
  
"Send him in," Mr. Carter instructed.  
  
A dark haired, almost asian looking man entered the office.  
  
"Have you gotten what I want?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
"Yes, sir. Here's a report about Miss Carter's life in Japan," Kelvin answered, and handed over a file to Mr. Carter.  
  
"It seemed that Miss Carter spent three weeks living with Mr. Domyouji, jr. in the Domyouji mansion," Kelvin pointed out. "And she spent a lot of time in clubs,"  
  
Mr. Carter nodded, and then, told Kelvin, "Thank you, Kelvin, you may go,"  
  
Kelvin nodded and left the office.  
  
*******  
  
~~the next day~~  
  
The bell chimed early in the morning. Lily groggily threw on a robe, and went out of her room, in search of the door.  
  
"Coming," she tiredly shouted.  
  
She opened the door and saw Domyouji Tsukasa.  
  
"What are you doing here at the middle of the night?" asked Lily, who obviously didn't open her curtains this morning.  
  
"It's 11 a.m. in the morning, Miss Lily," Tsukasa answered. "You promised me that you'd go with me to oversee the resort,"  
  
"All right," Lily yawned. "Let me just bathe and change first, by the way, why don't you sit at the sitting room first?"  
  
Tsukasa nodded, and entered. The place was barren except for the furniture, and a couple of photographs of Lily and her father.  
  
'I wonder how does her mother look like?' he thought.  
  
30 minutes later, Lily's ready, dressed in business suit, with her hair swept up into a bun.  
  
"Why don't you just let your hair down?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
Lily gave him a wry look. "Don't I look like a professional this way?" she asked.  
  
"No, you look older than your age that way," Tsukasa answered. "Lily,"  
  
"Mr. Domyouji, are we going to do business or pleasure?" asked Lily, who immediately released her hair at the mention of the word 'old'.  
  
"Business when we reach the resort, Lily," Tsukasa answered, because he knew, Lily didn't like her to be called by her first name when she wants to be a professional in her job.  
  
"Well then, let's go," Tsukasa continued, and after Lily gathered her bag, they exited the apartment, and Tsukasa waited for Lily to lock the door.  
  
*****  
  
In the limo...  
  
"How far is the resort? asked Lily, while reading the morning's paper.  
  
"Quite far," Tsukasa answered briefly, while making phonecalls.  
  
"Who are you calling?" asked Lily, being curious.  
  
"A secret," Tsukasa smiled. "Hello, are you there yet? We are on our way,"  
  
"Who was that?" asked Lily again.  
  
Tsukasa smiled, "not telling,"  
  
"Hey, c'mon," Lily urged.  
  
"You said yourself it's business, so, let's act professional," Tsukasa reminded.  
  
"Oh, okay," Lily answered, and resumed reading the paper.  
  
end of chapter 11 - please read and review... 


	12. chapter 12, thanks reviewers!

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Lily gazed out of the window, when she first arrived in Japan, it's the beginning of autumn. It's at the middle of autumn, and she hadn't realised it, until, of course, Domyouji Tsukasa suggested that they go to the ski resort.  
  
"Where's the ski resort?" asked Lily. "Is it still autumn over there?"  
  
"The place where my mother picked out for the first Carter-Domyouji resort has mountains covered with snow all year around," Tsukasa answered. "So that, all year around, there will be business going on,"  
  
"So, even though it is summer, it will still snow in the mountains?" asked Lily.   
  
Tsukasa nodded. "It's a seven-star ski resort, what do you expect?" he asked.   
  
"But on sea level, it is still autumn, right?" asked Lily.   
  
"At least I think it is," Tsukasa answered. "Relax, go to sleep, it's still quite far,"  
  
"Well, since you woke me up from my slumber, I might as well catch up on my sleep," Lily said, and started dozing off.  
  
Tsukasa watched her with sad eyes. There are times when both he and Tsukushi used to be in the same limo, where she'll be sleeping in his arms. Lily moved in her sleep, and rested her head on his shoulder, unintentionally.  
  
'You remind me so much of my ex-girlfriend, it's such a shame that you are not her,' Tsukasa thought, and stroked Lily's hair.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily, is having a very weird dream...  
  
~~~Lily's dream world~~~  
  
Lily saw herself to be in a some sort of garage, and somebody is being beaten up.  
  
'Stop it!' shouted a girl. Lily couldn't really see her face, but Lily felt that she's crying. The girl's hands were tied together.  
  
A boy was being beaten up by three guys, Lily didn't recognise any of them, but she did recognise the boy.  
  
'Domyouji!' she gasped.   
  
At least, she thinks it is Domyouji Tsukasa, the hairstyle is still the same, but he looked younger, and more arrogant than right now.   
  
Lily was surprised, why was Domyouji Tsukasa beaten up? Why did the girl wince everytime Domyouji was beaten up?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Domyouji! Domyouji Tsukasa!" Lily said in her sleep.  
  
Tsukasa turned, after hearing his name spoken by the sleeping woman next to him.  
  
"Lily, wake up," Tsukasa said. Lily opened her eyes.  
  
"I had the most weirdest dream," Lily told him.  
  
"What dream?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Well, in that dream, there's this girl, her hands were binded together, and then, you, at least I think it's you, being beaten up by three boys," Lily answered. "I couldn't really see the girl's face, but she's crying for the boy that was beaten up,"  
  
Tsukasa thought, 'That's when the stupid Junpei beated me up. I wonder why Lily dreamt of that,'  
  
"I don't know why I dreamt of such a thing," Lily said suddenly. "But, you know what they say,"  
  
"What did they say?" asked Tsukasa. "Anyone in the dream say anything?'  
  
"No, you silly," Lily answered, and laughed. "I meant, people say dreams are just plays run by our heads, there's nothing to be worried about,"  
  
"Oh," Tsukasa replied.   
  
******  
  
They reached the resort by 5 p.m. in the evening.  
  
"If I knew we are going to stay here, I'd bring some of my clothes," Lily told him.  
  
"You don't need to, look who's here," Tsukasa said.  
  
Shigeru came out of the resort.  
  
"There you are, we've been waiting for both of you for ages," Shigeru said.  
  
"Shigeru, you are here?" asked Lily.   
  
"Yeah, we are going to spend three days here," Shigeru answered.  
  
"But this silly man did not tell me to bring any clothes," Lily gestured to Tsukasa.  
  
"You silly girl! Remember when we were shopping for clothes a few days ago?" asked Shigeru. "You asked the person to send them to the Domyouji house, and forgotten to take it back,"  
  
"I did?" asked Lily. "Oh yeah..."  
  
"Let's go inside, the hot springs here are marvellous!" Shigeru practically dragged Lily in.  
  
*******  
  
Inside...  
  
"Who else, aside of the three of us, are here?" asked Lily.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Mimasaka Akira.  
  
"It's just the F4, you and I," Shigeru answered. "C'mon, let's change, Lily!"  
  
"All right, but first, show me my room," Lily replied.  
  
Shigeru and Lily left the boys watching them go.  
  
"I can't believe someone who dressed so sexily last night wore that conservative outfit," Soujiro said.  
  
"Hmm... she thought it's a purely business visit," Tsukasa replied. "She didn't seem to notice how I'm dressed,"  
  
"You dress as if you are going for a business trip as well," Akira pointed out. And yes, Tsukasa did wear full business attire as well. Rui chuckled.  
  
"Hey, she nearly did a hairdo like my mom's just now," Tsukasa defended himself. "I persuaded her to let her hair free after saying that she looks old!"  
  
The F3 imagined Lily's hair in a bun.  
  
Rui thought, 'She will look very very much like Tsukushi that way,' because, it reminded him when both of them had to clean up the restaurant in New York when Rui's wallet was lost.  
  
While the two playboys thought, 'Naah, she won't look old,'  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, Lily and Shigeru are chattering away...  
  
"By the way, where is Sakuroko?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, she couldn't join us," Shigeru answered.  
  
"Too bad, she got a feisty nature, and she seemed to like Domyouji, doesn't she?" asked Lily.  
  
"You got that one right," Shigeru replied. "She used to have feelings for Tsukasa for as long as I could remember,"  
  
"Enough about that," Shigeru said. "Here's your room,"  
  
They entered a spacious room, and Lily noted that all the clothes that she needed is still in shopping bags.  
  
"There's your clothes, in the shopping bags, they sent it to the Domyouji house," Shigeru said.  
  
Lily noticed that everything she needed is right there in the bags, including, toiletries, which Lily was pretty sure that she hadn't bought any of them.  
  
"You planned this ahead, right?" asked Lily.  
  
"Whatever are you thinking?" asked Shigeru back innocently.  
  
"I didn't remember buying any toiletries. But what the heck," Lily answered. "You are caught,"  
  
Shigeru smiled. "It's Tsukasa's idea, he sensed that you are stressed out,"  
  
"I am," Lily answered. "In more ways than one,"  
  
"What do you mean, in more ways than one?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Lily answered. "So, where is the hot springs?"  
  
"I'll bring you there," Shigeru answered.   
  
Lily started to rummage for a towel.  
  
"You don't need to bring a towel, the hotel staff already provide everything for us at the hot springs," Shigeru said, and pulled Lily up.  
  
"When did they staff this place?" asked Lily.  
  
"Promise me one thing," Shigeru asked.  
  
"Promise what?" asked Lily.  
  
"Don't talk anything about business when we are here," Shigeru replied.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
******  
  
"This is the female's side, while that... is the males," Shigeru pointed.  
  
Shigeru took off all her clothes, and entered the water.  
  
"C'mon Lily! You'll love the water," Shigeru shouted.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Lily replied, and began taking off her clothes.  
  
"I love the feel of the warm water around me," Shigeru said.  
  
"Hmm... same here," Lily answered.  
  
******  
  
At the males' side...  
  
"Eh, why is everything already ready?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"The staff made all the preparations necessary," answered Soujiro.  
  
"When did they staff this place?" asked Tsukasa.   
  
"Shigeru took some of her employees from her hotels to work here for four days," Akira explained.  
  
"Oh," Tsukasa replied. "The human resources department will staff this place in a week's time, and then, it will be officially opened by me and Lily,"  
  
Then the guys relaxed in the warm water, except for Rui, who feels like playing violin at the moment.  
  
******  
  
At the females' side...  
  
"I like that tune, who's playing?" asked Lily.  
  
"That should be Rui, he plays the violin," answered Shigeru.  
  
And then, the tune changes to the tune that Rui once played for Tsukushi four years ago.  
  
"Hey, this is the tune that I like to play," Lily reminded Shigeru. "I can't believe he knows it too,"  
  
Lily was then absorbed by the music and slowly sank into the water.  
  
"LILY!" shouted Shigeru.  
  
end of chapter 12 - please read and review... 


	13. chapter 13

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
To all reviewers, thank you sooo much for the feedback. To mysticalstargal; I received the information about making ice wine in either Canada or the States at discovery travel and adventure channel, gomen if the information is a little bit wrong or outdated (some of the documentaries *are* quite old) ^_^. Thanks for the tip though.  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.   
  
Chapter 13  
  
Rui stopped playing the violin when he heard Shigeru shouted Lily's name. It reminded him when Tsukushi drowned in Shigeru's family's hot springs.   
  
Putting his violin down, he raced to the females' side of the hot springs.  
  
******  
  
Tsukasa, Akira and Soujiro heard Shigeru screamed. They went out of the water, and hastily put on their robes before going to the females' side of the hot springs.  
  
They saw Rui there already, Lily in his arms.  
  
"What happened, Shigeru?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"She drowned," answered Shigeru, sobbing. "We were having a conversation, and then, we heard Rui play the violin,"  
  
"Yeah, we heard Rui play too," Akira replied.  
  
"And then, Lily started to become absorbed in the music, and then, she drowned," Shigeru continued.  
  
"How can she drown?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Rui is playing her favourite tune," Shigeru answered. They took Lily to her room, and Shigeru instructed one of the employees to get a first aid kit.  
  
"Favourite tune?" asked Rui.   
  
"The one I told all of you about," answered Shigeru.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Lily is having a dream...  
  
Lily saw herself to be in another time, and place. It reminds Lily of the emergency staircase at Carter Academy.   
  
"Tsukushi!" shouted somebody.  
  
Lily turned, and thought the person is calling her, after all, her name is Tsukushi. It was Hanazawa Rui, a younger version of Hanazawa Rui.  
  
But Hanazawa Rui didn't go to her, he went to speak to the girl whose face Lily couldn't see, the girl who had her back to Lily.  
  
"Tsukushi, are you okay?" asked Rui. "Look at me,"  
  
The girl was crying, Lily could feel she's crying.   
  
"Tsukushi,"   
  
*******  
  
"I think she's waking up," said somebody.  
  
Lily heard voices. It's Tsukasa's voice.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I think I'm fine," Lily answered. "How did I get here?"  
  
"You drowned in the hot springs. Rui picked you up," Shigeru replied.  
  
"Who put on the robe for me?" asked Lily.  
  
"Me," Shigeru answered.   
  
"I had another strange dream," Lily said out loud.  
  
"When you are unconscious?" asked Soujiro. Lily nodded.  
  
"In the dream, I saw Hanazawa Rui talking to a girl called 'Tsukushi'," Lily answered. "The girl was crying, and Hanazawa Rui asked her to look at him,"  
  
"I didn't see her face, but I know she's crying, I could feel it," Lily continued. While the others are in a stunned silence.  
  
"Where did you witness this?" asked Rui.  
  
"I don't know where that place is, but it reminds me a lot of the emergency staircase in my old school," Lily answered. "I usually went to the emergency staircase to escape classes, because I couldn't get out of the school through the security,"  
  
'Eitoku emergency stairway,' Rui thought to himself. 'Who is she?'  
  
"You skipped classes, Lily?" asked Akira.  
  
"Yeah, it was boring, the only classes I'm interested in was maths, biology and chemistry, languages, and business," answered Lily. "The classes that I usually skip are home economics, and physics,"  
  
"You couldn't get out of the school because of security?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"I meant my SPs. They report everything that I do to my dad," Lily answered. "They stationed themselves at the school's entrance,"  
  
"I think you need some rest, Lily," Shigeru pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I really do, and Shigeru, could you get me a glass of ice wine, if there's any," Lily asked.  
  
"If I could find the wine, all right," Shigeru answered.  
  
******  
  
The F4 and Shigeru talked to each other, when they are out of Lily's earshot.  
  
"How can she dream about Tsukushi and I?" asked Rui.  
  
"She dreamt about when I was beaten up by Junpei before we arrived," Tsukasa said, and shocked all of them.  
  
"Really?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Yeah," Tsukasa answered. "I was shocked, she told me she couldn't see Tsukushi's face, and again, she couldn't see Tsukushi's face,"  
  
"I wonder who she is," Akira murmured. "Let me do some digging up,"  
  
"Don't bother, I did it already," Rui replied.  
  
"You did?" asked Tsukasa. "My mother dug up some information about her as well. I think it was too little,"  
  
"You are right, it was too little," Rui answered. "Let's go to my room, I have her files in my laptop,"  
  
"I wonder who got more information. My mother's private investigator or yours," wondered Tsukasa.  
  
******  
  
Later, in Rui's room...  
  
"Is this it?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"You hired a private investigator, and you only found this?" asked Akira. "I do hope you didn't pay that PI very much,"  
  
"Don't blame him, that's just how much information my mother received as well," Tsukasa answered for Rui. "And you know how my mother is,"  
  
"When she drowned, it reminded me so much of when Tsukushi drowned at my family's hot springs," Shigeru said. "You won't believe how frightened I was,"  
  
"She's stressed out, I can feel it. She just hadn't gotten use to little things to do," Tsukasa said.   
  
Shigeru finally remembered what Lily said to her. "She told me she's stressed out in more ways than one,"  
  
"Stressed out in more way than one?" asked Akira.  
  
"I only could think of three things," Shigeru answered. "First, what you said, Tsukasa, second, I think she missed her parents,"  
  
"Her parents?" asked Tsukasa. "Her father most probably, her apartment is littered with pictures of Lily and her father,"  
  
"What's the third, Shigeru?" asked Rui.  
  
"I think she fell in love with both of you," Shigeru answered "Tsukasa and Rui,"   
  
Rui and Tsukasa gave her a wide-eyed look.  
  
"What?" asked Soujiro. "How can you assume that?"  
  
"I don't know. I based it on what I called 'Female's Intuition'," Shigeru answered.   
  
"Impossible, she hardly know me," Rui said coldly.   
  
"It is possible if she falls in love with you, Tsukasa," Akira stated. "You meet and work together almost everyday,"  
  
"I don't know," Tsukasa muttered. "All of you knows that I couldn't forget Tsukushi still," he said slowly.  
  
"How can I love somebody else if Tsukushi is still fresh in my mind?" asked Tsukasa. "Sometimes, believe it or not, I feel that Lily Carter is Makino Tsukushi that I love. But, one look at her difference, and I know, I'm with a completely different person,"  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Lily is asleep in her room, and having another weird dream.  
  
~~dream~~  
  
Lily saw herself to be in a dango shop.  
  
'This is the same dango shop where Shigeru took me,' Lily thought.  
  
"Tsukushi-chan!" called out a very cute girl. Lily thought she looks cute. The cute girl talked to another girl, who has her back to Lily.  
  
"What happened at school today, Tsukushi-chan?" asked the cute girl.  
  
"Annoying. That stupid Domyouji dragged me out of class today," answered the girl.  
  
'Her voice,' Lily thought. 'It's the same as mine,'  
  
~~Dream~~  
  
Lily woke up with a cold sweat.  
  
"Who is that girl that is always in my dreams?" asked Lily to herself. "Why is her voice very similar to mine?"  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
The rest had gone to their respective rooms, and left Rui alone to think about what Shigeru said to him.  
  
"How can I fall in love with another?" asked Rui to himself. "When I still love Tsukushi,"  
  
*******  
  
Everybody could not sleep, because, everybody is at least thinking of something in their minds.  
  
Akira and Soujiro thought about the missing puzzle of Lily Tsukushi Carter. Shigeru thought about Lily, and wondered if her intuition is true, Tsukasa thought of how he could love another, same as Rui, while Lily, she thought about the girl that she couldn't see the face.  
  
end of chapter 13 - please read and review. 


	14. chapter 14

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The morning after...  
  
Even if Shigeru promised her to not think of anything that consisted business, Lily walked around the resort to see how things are done. She noted that all the restaurants are in a proper manner, and overally, even though the workers aren't Carter-Domyouji workers, the place is run in an orderly manner.  
  
She saw the F4 and Shigeru in one of the restaurants.  
  
"Hey!" she greeted.  
  
"Good morning!" Shigeru greeted. "I tried to find you just now,"   
  
"I walked around for a while," Lily explained. "Thank you for bringing me here, minna,"  
  
"Whatever for?" asked Akira.  
  
"Somehow, in one way or another, my stress level is going down," Lily explained. "The peaceful scenery is very helpful,"  
  
*******  
  
The Last Evening at the resort...  
  
Lily saw a piano in one of the restaurants.  
  
"I feel like playing a song," Lily said to all of them. "Let me play, and tell me what you guys think, and please guess what I'm playing,"  
  
"All right," Tsukasa answered.   
  
Lily sat down, and started running her fingertips over the piano keys, and then, started to play a very beautiful, romantic song.  
  
Rui heard a few tunes before figuring out what song is Lily playing.  
  
As soon as she finished, the F4, and Shigeru gave her a round of applause.  
  
"So, anybody can guess what song did I play just now?" asked Lily.  
  
"Moonlight in Moscow," Rui answered.  
  
"You are right!" Lily replied. "I love that song,"   
  
"You play very well," praised Akira.  
  
"Thank you," Lily thanked.  
  
"Perhaps you should play that song during the Carter-Domyouji ball next week, Lily," Tsukasa suggested.  
  
"Maybe," Lily answered him.  
  
******  
  
Three days after that, Lily went back to the resort, to oversee things. The place is already full of employees, staffed by the Human Resources Department.   
  
And then, a week later, the time Lily had waited for had finally arrived. The official opening of Carter-Domyouji Enterprise.  
  
*******  
  
~~Two days before the official opening ceremony~~~  
  
~~~Carter Townhouse - Boston~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to accompany me, Haruko?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
"No, Nick. I don't want to blow my cover," answered Mrs. Carter "Kaede Domyouji might recognise me,"  
  
"As you wish," Mr. Carter sighed. "You haven't visited your son's grave in four years,"  
  
"I'll go there when I want to, Nick," Mrs. Carter replied. "Maybe I'll go back to Japan when all of them expects me to be here,"  
  
"Well, if that's the case," Mr. Carter said. "I'll see you when I get back here next week,"  
  
"I'll see you then," Mrs. Carter replied, and Mr. Carter kissed his wife on her cheek.  
  
******  
  
Mr. Carter arrived in Japan a day before the official opening ceremony. He smiled as he saw Lily's face in the crowd.  
  
"Hey daddy," Lily greeted. "Welcome to Japan,"  
  
"A nice welcome," Mr. Carter greeted.   
  
"Is this your only luggage?" asked Lily. "Where's mummy?"  
  
"Yes, this is my only luggage, since I intend to stay for one week only, and your mother's at home, she didn't feel well," Mr. Carter answered.  
  
"Okay, c'mon daddy, let's go to my apartment," Lily said, and lead the way.  
  
"Your mother told me that you moved away from the Domyouji house," said Mr. Carter. "And Lily, you've only been here for a month,"  
  
"Nearly a month, daddy," Lily replied. "And yeah, I moved out from the Domyouji house,"  
  
Looking at the red BMW convertible, Mr. Carter gave Lily a 'look'.  
  
"So this is where your money went to," Mr. Carter said. "I thought I prohibited you from driving,"  
  
"I wanted to learn my way around, daddy," Lily stated. "You won't believe how nice it is to know your way around,"  
  
Lily placed the luggage at the backseat, while Mr. Carter buckled himself up.  
  
"You sure know your way around," Mr. Carter stated, as he saw Lily drive 80 kmph towards her penthouse apartment.  
  
"It feels so deja vu, it's like I've been to Tokyo before," Lily admitted.  
  
'Of course you've been to Tokyo before,' Mr. Carter thought.  
  
********  
  
~~~Official Opening Ceremony~~~~  
  
"Ladies, and gentlemen, today, we are pleased to welcome you to the opening ceremony of the Carter-Domyouji Enterprise," said the mc on the mic.  
  
"Presenting the Carter Corporation are the president of the Carter Corporation himself, Mr. Nicholas Robert Carter, and his daughter, the new marketing manager of Carter-Domyouji, Miss Lily Tsukushi Carter,"   
  
Applause came from the crowd. Lily dressed herself in a casual, yet, businesslike manner. She even put up her hair.  
  
"Presenting the Domyouji Corporation are the vice-president of Domyouji Corporation, Mrs. Kaede Domyouji and her son, the new managing director of Carter-Domyouji, Mr. Tsukasa Domyouji,"  
  
Applause came from the crowd. Tsukasa felt a little bit bored.  
  
"And now, the cutting the ribbon ceremony,"   
  
The four of them walked to the entrance of the building, where four ribbons are placed. Each of them cut one of the ribbons, and place it on a tray, which is provided by an assistant.  
  
And then, a bottle of champagne is opened, and it flowed like water the whole day, where the crowd, which are of course, invited, entered the building, and looked around the gallery area.   
  
"Congratulations on the opening of Carter-Domyouji," congratulated Akira, who had came to accompany his father.  
  
"Congratulations, to both of you," congratulated Soujiro, who had came as a stand-in for his father.  
  
"Yawn, congratulations," Rui congratulated, feeling sleepy. He had been dragged by his parents to come, and besides, he received an invitation card from Tsukasa and Lily.  
  
"Congratulations, Lily-chan, Tsukasa," congratulated Shigeru, who had came alongside her parents.  
  
"Thanks, all of you," Lily said.   
  
"It's good to know that you made friends already, Lily," Mr. Carter noted.   
  
"Daddy, these are my friends, Shigeru Okawahara, Akira Mimasaka, Rui Hanazawa and Soujiro Nishikado," Lily introduced. "Guys, this is my dad,"  
  
"Nick Robert Carter," Mr. Carter introduced himself. "It's great to know you made friends with my daughter,"  
  
"Nick!" greeted Mr. Okawahara, Shigeru's dad.  
  
"Hey, Moichi, how are you?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
"Very fine," answered Mr. Okawahara, and the two elder men went away while speaking to each other.  
  
********  
  
"I didn't know that your dad and my dad know each other," Shigeru commented.  
  
"I didn't know it either," Lily replied.  
  
"I thought you work with him in the marketing department," said Tsukasa. "How come you didn't know who your dad's business partners are?"  
  
"I started working with my dad just last year, straight after my graduation from Yale," Lily answered.  
  
"Tsukasa, Ms. Carter, please come here for a moment," called Mrs. Domyouji.   
  
Lily and Tsukasa walked towards Mrs. Domyouji. Next to Mrs. Domyouji is Mrs. Hanazawa, who is interested with one of the products shown in the gallery.  
  
"Mrs. Hanazawa, you know my son, Domyouji Tsukasa, this is Carter Lily, the marketing director," Mrs. Domyouji introduced.  
  
Hanazawa Rui immediately walked towards his mother when he saw Lily, Tsukasa and Mrs. Domyouji next to his mom.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Hanazawa," Lily greeted. "Are you interested in anything in particular?"  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Hanazawa smiled. "I'm interested in the new perfume, what's its name again?"  
  
"Lily, my name," Lily answered, and smiled. Lily called one of the salesperson to come forward with the perfume.  
  
"Nice bottle," Rui commented. "I wonder about the scent,"  
  
"Rui..." his mother admonished.  
  
"Try it, it's a tester," Lily invited.  
  
"If you insist," Mrs. Hanazawa replied, and sprayed some of the perfume onto a piece of paper.  
  
"It does smell nice," commented Mrs. Domyouji.  
  
"In that case, maybe I'll buy a bottle of the eau de toilette, and a bottle of the eau de parfum," Mrs. Hanazawa said.  
  
"Thank you," Lily answered. "Kaori, wrap up Mrs. Hanazawa's purchases,"   
  
"Hai, Carter-san. Hanazawa-san, are you paying by cash or credit?" asked the salesperson, Kaori.  
  
"Credit, here" Mrs. Hanazawa handed her gold credit card.   
  
*******  
  
The opening ceremony ended at around 4 p.m.   
  
The F4, Lily and Shigeru went to celebrate after that.  
  
*****  
  
A clinky sound can be heard, as the champagne glasses knocked each other as they cheered.  
  
"The opening ceremony is done, and I guess the two of you will be so wrapped up with work," said Akira.  
  
"I'll be wrapped up with work, we have to think up marketing strategy fast," Lily replied. "While this man here, signs documents,"  
  
"Hey, I don't do just that," Tsukasa retaliated.  
  
"I know," Lily replied. "Just making a statement,"  
  
"Now that Carter-Domyouji exists officially, is there any rumours that your respective parents will wed the both of you?" asked Soujiro.   
  
Shigeru thought, 'Knowing Domyouji Kaede, she'll do just that, just like my situation with Tsukasa 4 years ago,'  
  
"Probably," Tsukasa answered, and gazed at Lily. "Right, Lily?"  
  
Lily shrugged her shoulders. "My parents would want the best for me, but I know they won't force me if I don't want to marry you,"  
  
Rui watched as Tsukasa has a hurt expression in his face, when Lily answered him.   
  
********  
  
As the youngsters partied among themselves, Mrs. Domyouji and Mr. Carter was in a deep conversation involving the merge, and their respective son and daughter, with the help of an interpreter.  
  
"Now that the merge is succesful, why not we cement it by marrying off our children?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.  
  
"That is a good way to cement things up, but, are you considering their feelings?" asked Mr. Carter. "Our children are grown up adults,"  
  
"You are right, they are grown up adults, but in Japan, we treasure family value and obedience of children to their elders," Mrs. Domyouji answered.  
  
"It's the same way in the States, but I want my daughter to be happy if she decides to marry someone, I don't want to decide it for her," Mr. Carter replied.   
  
"My son is the heir to a company worth multi-million dollars," Mrs. Domyouji said. "The same goes to your daughter, they already have something in common,"  
  
"Mrs. Domyouji, I said it before, and I'll say it again, consider the feelings of our children first, before deciding their future for them," Mr. Carter replied.   
  
*******  
  
After meeting Mrs. Domyouji, Mr. Carter caught up with Mr. Okawahara.  
  
"It's good to see you back in Japan, Nick," Mr. Okawahara said, as both Mr. Carter and Mr. Okawahara enjoy tea.  
  
"I'm only back here for one week, my daughter will be staying here for a while," Mr. Carter replied.  
  
"Your daughter, she's quite pretty, reminds me so much of a girl who used to be best friends with Shigeru," Mr. Okawahara said. "That girl was quite poor though, and was the girlfriend of Domyouji Tsukasa, my daughter's ex-fiance,"  
  
"Your daughter and Tsukasa Domyouji used to be engaged?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
Mr. Okawahara nodded. "Domyouji Kaede and I did a merger, just like you did now, and I decided to marry them off to cement the merger. Turned out my daughter didn't want it at all, after being friends with Tsukasa Domyouji's girlfriend, and said that young Domyouji doesn't have a shred of love for her,"  
  
"I was angry at first, she broke off the engagement without telling me," Mr. Okawahara continued. "But I noticed Shigeru's happier after the engagement was broken,"  
  
"Domyouji Kaede offered her son to me just now," Mr. Carter said.  
  
"Really?" asked Mr. Okawahara. "Did you accept?"  
  
"I asked her to consider her son's feelings, as I will consider Lily's feelings," Mr. Carter answered.   
  
"I hope you watch out, Nick, Domyouji Kaede is not a very pleasant woman," Mr. Okawahara warned.  
  
"I know," Mr. Carter replied.  
  
***********  
  
The next morning...  
  
Lily was setting breakfast up for both her dad and herself.   
  
"Omeletts?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
Lily nodded. "And a cup of coffee, for you, while I'm just going to drink mineral water,"  
  
"Lily, would you accept it if I arrange your marriage with Tsukasa Domyouji?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
end of chapter 14 - please read and review... 


	15. chapter 15, thanks reviewers!

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Lily stood dumbstruck. They had just talked about the possibility of her marriage with Domyouji Tsukasa last night.  
  
"If I love him, and he loves me back, yes, if I love him, but he doesn't love me back, no, if I don't love him, no," Lily answered.  
  
"So, your point is, you want to be in love with him first?" asked Mr. Carter.  
  
"Yes," Lily answered.  
  
"Weren't you in love with him already? I could see it in your eyes," Mr. Carter asked.  
  
"I am, but I have feelings for his best friend as well," Lily answered.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, at the Domyouji mansion...  
  
"I tried to convince Carter-san to marry off his daughter to you, but he told me to consider your feelings first," Mrs. Domyouji said to Tsukasa.  
  
Tsubaki couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"What are you laughing at, Tsubaki?" asked Mrs. Domyouji, obviously very annoyed at her children at the moment.  
  
"Finally, somebody of your own age stood up to you, mother," answered Tsubaki. "Regarding you using your children as toys,"  
  
"I will not, I am still in love with Tsukushi," Tsukasa answered.  
  
"Tsukasa! She is dead! While Lily Carter is alive, and she looks just like that girl," Mrs. Domyouji said. "Just pretend that Lily Carter is that girl,"  
  
"I couldn't, mother, not in your life," Tsukasa said and left the dining table.  
  
Tsukasa went back to his room, and took out the last picture of Tsukushi that he took four years ago.  
  
"I saw you everyday, and yet, she's not you," Tsukasa said to the photograph.  
  
His mind recalled what Rui said to him last night.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"Tsukasa, don't ever pretend that she's Tsukushi," Rui said to him.  
  
"I'm not pretending, Rui," Tsukasa lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Tsukasa. I know you," Rui replied. "I know you are still in love with Tsukushi,"  
  
"What about you, Rui?" asked Tsukasa. "Did you fall in love with Lily?"  
  
Rui shook his head. "Just, admiration, I never knew somebody who learned piano and violin in four years," Rui answered. "And curiosity, I'm curious about who she is, aren't you curious who she is, Tsukasa?"  
  
Tsukasa shook his head. "She's Lily Carter, that's all I need to know,"  
  
"You are in love with two women, Tsukasa, choose wisely," Rui said, and left Tsukasa standing alone.  
  
~~~end of flashback~~~  
  
******  
  
~~Carter-Domyouji Ball~~~  
  
The ball is held at the Royal Grandhall of the Maple Hotel.  
  
Lily went to the ball with her father, even though Tsukasa offered to be her escort.  
  
"That's young Domyouji, go to him, Lily," encouraged Mr. Carter.  
  
"That's Ms. Carter, go to her, and escort her in," Mrs. Domyouji instructed.  
  
"Yes, mother," Tsukasa obliged.  
  
"My father and your mother wants us to marry each other," Lily said to Tsukasa, as Tsukasa took her hand.  
  
"I know, what do you think?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"If you love me, I'll think about it," Lily answered. "If you don't, I won't think about it, what about you?"  
  
"The same goes for me," Tsukasa replied. "But I think, that I'm in love with you,"  
  
"Nice line," Lily replied. "But I think we should get to know each other first, before we say we love each other,"  
  
Rui watched as his best friend escorted Lily Tsukushi Carter. It was evident that Tsukasa already has some shred of love for this girl.  
  
'I know that you love her already, Tsukasa,' Rui thought. 'The same goes for me, though I'd deny it and say it's admiration,'  
  
As soon as all the guests are settled down....  
  
"Thank you for coming to the Carter-Domyouji ball, please welcome Mr. Carter and Mrs. Domyouji to say a few words,"  
  
Mr. Carter and Mrs. Domyouji walked up to the stage.  
  
"This ball is to celebrate the official opening of Carter-Domyouji enterprise yesterday," Mrs. Domyouji started.   
  
"Without the help of our heir and heiress, and the team of employees, the opening ceremony would not run as smoothly as it did," Mr. Carter said.  
  
"Please welcome, Mr. Domyouji and Miss Carter to the stage,"  
  
Lily and Tsukasa said a few words, and then, the ball is commenced.  
  
*****  
  
Amakusa Senosuke came a little bit late, he arrived just as Lily and Tsukasa walked down the stage.  
  
"Tsukushi?" he asked himself. He immediately went to his father who frowned at him.  
  
"Senosuke, what took you so long?" asked his father, who's already seated at one of the dining tables.  
  
"I'm sorry, otoosan, there was a little bit of a commotion at the sushi bar," Kin-san answered. "Who is that?"  
  
"Who as in who, you know everybody here," Mr. Amakusa replied.  
  
"That girl,"  
  
"Oh, that, she's Lily Tsukushi Carter, marketing director of Carter-Domyouji and heiress of Carter Corporation," Mr. Amakusa explained. "And future fiancee of Domyouji Tsukasa,"  
  
"Reminds me so much to a girl I was in love with," Kin-san said to himself.  
  
"Yes, they look exactly the same," Mr. Amakusa noted.  
  
********  
  
Lily's best friend, Sharon Lightfoot and Sabrina Castleton came a little bit late as well.  
  
"What took both of you so long?" asked Lily.  
  
"Change of clothes at the hotel room," answered Sharon. Both she and Sabrina rented a room at the Maple for that night. "Mimasaka, we meet again,"  
  
"Likewise, Lightfoot," Akira replied, and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sharon, Sabrina, let me introduce to you, Shigeru Okawahara," Lily introduced. "Shigeru, this is Sharon Lightfoot, while this is Sabrina Castleton,"  
  
"A coincidence, all our name start with an S," Shigeru joked.  
  
"This is so boring here," Tsukasa complained. "Why not we go somewhere else?"  
  
They all nodded, and escaped the grandhall to go somewhere else, and Tsukasa suggested that they should go to the hotel's restaurant, since they are all dressed too formally to go to any clubs.  
  
"Congratulations to you and Mr. Domyouji," Sabrina congratulated. "So, Lily, any news about arranged marriages?"  
  
"My father just opened up the subject this morning," Lily answered dryly. "He asked me if I'd wed Tsukasa if he asked me to,"  
  
"Don't you expect arranged marriages, Sabrina?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Sabrina shook her head. "My parents wouldn't object me marrying anybody, as long as we sign the pre-nuptial contract,"  
  
"Pre-nuptial contract?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"A contract where everything you give to your husband during marriage will return to you, if a divorce takes place," Lily answered for Shigeru. "And same goes, everything the husband gives to the wife, the wife had to return it, if a divorce happens,"  
  
"They make marriage sound like a plaything in the West," Rui said. "No wonder there's a high divorce rate over there,"  
  
"Lily, why would you not marry Tsukasa?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"I'd like us to get to know each other first, not rush into marriage," Lily answered. "You said you love me, right, Tsukasa?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Tsukasa. "Yeah..."   
  
"Well, if that's the case, why not get married, and then get to know each other during your honeymoon?" asked Shigeru. "It will be so romantic,"  
  
"Yeah, Lily, why not?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"Because, marriage is not to be taken lightly, there should be deep understanding between both couples, and it's not all about romanticity, it's about life," Lily answered. Suddenly, she feels that somebody is missing. "Where's Sharon?"  
  
Tsukasa felt somebody is missing as well. "Where's Akira?"  
  
"Ah, they must have gone off with each other," Soujiro answered. "It was heavy flirting just now,"  
  
******  
  
True enough, Soujiro was right. Akira was with Sharon.  
  
"I never bedded young women before, how young are you?" asked Akira, as they walked towards the room that Akira rented for the night.  
  
"It depends, on how young are you?" asked Sharon back.   
  
"You are not a virgin, right?" asked Akira.  
  
Sharon smiled. "I guess you'll just have to find out,"  
  
Akira smiled, it will be one hell of an enjoyable night.  
  
*******  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
"Sabrina, wake up," Sharon quietly woke Sabrina up.  
  
"Sharon, why are you up so early?" asked Sabrina. "We won't meet Lily till 1 p.m. in the afternoon,"  
  
"I'm going home," Sharon answered.  
  
"What?" asked Sabrina. "But why?"  
  
"There's an urgent case that needs my attention, I couldn't postpone my return," Sharon lied. "Please tell Lily that, my plane leaves in 1 hour,"  
  
"Well, if that's the case, okay," Sabrina answered, completely accepting her best friend's words.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, Akira woke up to find that he is alone in bed.  
  
"I wonder where she is," he said to himself, and walked naked to the bathroom.   
  
"Damn it, she left me in bed," he said to himself, when Sharon's nowhere to be seen. "The first woman to leave me in bed, interesting,"  
  
******  
  
The F4 went to meet each other.  
  
"So, Akira, how was the night, great sex?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Everything went great, except," Akira answered.  
  
"Except what?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"She left me sleeping, not the other way around," Akira answered.  
  
"You are going to search for her?" asked Tsukasa. "You can always ask Lily,"  
  
"No," Akira replied. "I'll search for her if I want to, and I don't feel like doing so right now,"  
  
*******  
  
That night...  
  
Tsubaki was walking towards her room when she saw her brother brooding alone.  
  
"Tsukasa, what are you thinking right now?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
"Onee-san, is it possible for me to be in love with two women?" asked Tsukasa without turning to his sister.  
  
Tsubaki was taken aback for a moment. "I think, you can, Tsukasa, considering that one of the women you love is dead, while the other is very much alive,"  
  
"Onee-san, do you think she's really dead?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Her mother told you that, didn't she?" asked Tsubaki. "Would she lie?"   
  
"I don't know," Tsukasa replied. "Do you think mother is still awake?"  
  
"Eh?" asked Tsubaki. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'd like her to arrange my marriage with Lily Tsukushi Carter," answered Tsukasa.  
  
end of chapter 15 - please read and review. 


	16. chapter 16, thanks reviewers!

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tsubaki. "Marriage is not something that you should take lightly,"  
  
"Lily said the same thing you said," Tsukasa answered. "You are paraphrasing what she said,"  
  
"But, onee-san, I'm very sure," Tsukasa continued. "One of the women I love is already dead, not matter what, we couldn't be together. While the other, is very much alive, and I don't want to lose her,"  
  
******  
  
"You made the right choice, Tsukasa," Domyouji Kaede told him. "Are you really sure?"  
  
"I'm really sure, mother," Tsukasa answered.   
  
*******  
  
Even though it's late at night, Tsukasa went to Lily's apartment.  
  
"Lily! Open up!" Tsukasa shouted.  
  
"You don't have to shout, Domyouji Tsukasa," Mr. Carter opened the door. "Lily is in the kitchen,"  
  
"Tsukasa, what brings you here, in the middle of the night?" asked Lily.  
  
Tsukasa propped on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me? Lily Tsukushi Carter?"  
  
"No," Lily answered.  
  
Tsukasa's face fell.  
  
"Unless you give me 6 months to get to know you as your girlfriend, and another six months, as your fiancee," Lily continued. "And, do you love me?"  
  
"I do, I love you very much," Tsukasa answered.   
  
Mr. Carter cleared his throat.  
  
"I see, Tsukasa Domyouji, you haven't asked her father yet," Mr. Carter said in Japanese.  
  
"Carter-san, you know Japanese," Tsukasa said, surprised that the old man can speak Japanese.  
  
"I do, just don't tell your mother that," Mr. Carter replied. "You haven't asked my permission yet,"  
  
"Carter-san, can I marry your daughter?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"If both of you love each other, and since that's apparent, yes," Mr. Carter answered. "Now go out and celebrate, both of you,"  
  
Tsukasa and Lily embraced each other, and Tsukasa kissed Lily in front of her father.  
  
"Domyouji Tsukasa, Lily Tsukushi Carter, go out, and celebrate," Mr. Carter said again.  
  
And the two happy couple went out to celebrate after that.  
  
******  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Mrs. Domyouji made an appointment with Mr. Carter regarding Tsukasa's request.  
  
"You don't need to," Mr. Carter said, after hearing what Mrs. Domyouji had to say. "He proposed to my daughter last night,"  
  
"He did?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.   
  
"Yes, they agreed to be married in a year," Mr. Carter replied.   
  
While, Lily, and Tsukasa met up with the rest of the gang.  
  
"What are we celebrating today?" asked Shigeru, as she arrived at the fancy restaurant.  
  
"Wait for the others to arrive first, Shigeru-chan," Lily answered.  
  
And when the F4 and Sakuroko arrived...  
  
"Yo," Rui greeted.  
  
"So, what's the occasion?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Lily ordered champagne, it must be a very special occasion," noted Akira, when he saw the two bottles of champagne on the table.  
  
"It is, Akira," Lily answered. "Tsukasa, should I tell them, or should you?"  
  
"Who should tell them?" asked Tsukasa. "Hmm... maybe you should,"  
  
"Hmm, but I think it's better for you, since they are your friends after all," Lily answered.  
  
"Okay," Tsukasa replied. "Guys... I know this may be shocking, but..."  
  
"We've fallen in love with each other," Lily supplied. "And..."  
  
"Lily agreed to marry me in a year," Tsukasa continued for Lily.  
  
"And today, is the first day that we are a couple," Lily continued.  
  
"Ah... congratulations," Akira replied, while the others are too shocked to say anything.  
  
Lily opened the bottle of champagne and started filling the glasses.  
  
"Congratulations, Lily-chan," Shigeru said, after a while.  
  
For Sakuroko, however, she thought, 'I can't believe this person steals Domyouji-san from Tsukushi-sempai,'   
  
Sakuroko left them without saying goodbye, nor does she touch her champagne.  
  
Lily was startled. 'She must have loved him too,' she thought instead.  
  
Rui lifted his glass of champagne. "A toast, to Lily and Tsukasa,"   
  
"A toast to Lily and Tsukasa," the rest followed.  
  
*******  
  
Rui left early, saying that he needs to sleep, but when he arrived at his family's mansion, and entered his bedroom, he couldn't sleep.  
  
"Why do I have to love somebody that Tsukasa love?" Rui asked himself.   
  
"First Tsukushi, now Lily," Rui said to himself. "Why do I have to be the one who gave up?"  
  
Rui cried, the first time he cried since he cried for Tsukushi.  
  
Rui reached for his violin, and played the saddest song he could play, since it suited his mood.  
  
"Rui," his mother called, and knocked the door.  
  
"Rui," his mother called again, and opened the door.  
  
Rui stopped playing the violin for a while, and answered, "I need to be alone for a while, mother,"  
  
"No, you don't," his mother answered him. "What made you sad?"  
  
"She chose Tsukasa," Rui said briefly.  
  
"Lily Carter?" asked Mrs. Hanazawa. "I'm right after all,"   
  
"Huh?" asked Rui.  
  
"You finally let Makino Tsukushi to rest in peace," Mrs. Hanazawa answered. "You finally let go, and learn to love somebody else, which is Lily Carter,"  
  
"How do you know I love her?" asked Rui.  
  
"Rui, you are my son, I could feel it," Mrs. Hanazawa answered. "Did you tell her that you love her?"  
  
Rui shook his head. "There's no point, she loves Tsukasa,'  
  
*******  
  
*****3 months later****  
  
~~Carter-Domyouji Enterprise~~  
  
"You what?" asked Lily.  
  
"I gave the two of us a 6-week leave, we are going on a trip," Tsukasa answered.  
  
"Tsukasa! I have work to do!" Lily protested.  
  
"Take a rest, please..." Tsukasa pleaded. "We haven't had a holiday since the resort,"  
  
"But where are we going?" asked Lily.  
  
"To Canada!" Tsukasa answered.   
  
"Okay, when are we leaving?" asked Lily.  
  
"Tomorrow, pack up your bags tonight," Tsukasa replied. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning,"  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
"Are you sure that that's the only thing you are bringing?" asked Tsukasa.   
  
Lily only brought two suitcases, and her violin.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'd like to shop there," Lily answered. "Shigeru's coming, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, she is," Tsukasa answered. "All the F4 are going,"  
  
*****  
  
~~Canada~~  
  
~~Vancouver, British Columbia~~  
  
They arrived in Canada after a very long flight.  
  
"It's been a while since I've been here," Lily said to Tsukasa.  
  
"Really?" asked Tsukasa, knowing that, for him, it's been a long time as well.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Hey lovebirds, wait up," called out Akira.  
  
Lily and Tsukasa turned red after hearing that statement.  
  
"Looking at the way both of you acted, both of you seemed to be still virgin to me," Soujiro commented.  
  
"Tsukasa-sama, welcome back to Canada," said the chauffeur.  
  
"Let's go," Tsukasa said to Lily, and then, all of them entered the limo, with Rui looking a little bit sleepy.  
  
******  
  
As soon as they settled down...  
  
"Lily, why not you call your friends to join us?" asked Akira, hoping to see Sharon again.  
  
"I asked them on the plane," Lily answered. "They couldn't, Sharon's tied up in a case, and Sabrina's designing a dress for me,"  
  
"A dress for what?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"For our engagement party 3 months later, silly boy," Lily answered.   
  
"Is it that long to design dresses?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I don't know,"   
  
"Where's Rui?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukasa's question was answered when a very sad melody can be heard emanating from one of the rooms.  
  
"Let's ski," Soujiro suggested.  
  
"All of you go," Lily replied. "I feel a little bit of jetlagged,"   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Very sure," Lily answered, and kissed Tsukasa on the lips.  
  
"Okay, I'll go, take care," Tsukasa replied.  
  
"I'll be okay," Lily replied.  
  
As soon as the others are gone, Lily took her violin, and went off in search of the sad melody.  
  
"Found it," she said to herself, and opened the door, and saw Rui play the violin. She heard the melody long enough to copy it.  
  
"Why do you play sad songs?" asked Lily, when she stopped, because the tune was so sad, and she feels like crying.  
  
"It suit my mood," Rui answered. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Tsukasa left to ski," she answered. "You didn't really answer my question,"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Rui.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Unrequited Love," Rui answered briefly.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Yes, Lily Carter, unrequited love," Rui answered in English. "I love somebody, but she loves somebody else,"  
  
"Who is she?" asked Lily, turning to English as well. "Why didn't you fight for her?"  
  
"Because..." Rui hesitated.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked again.  
  
"Because she's in love with my best friend. I love you, Lily Carter, but you love Tsukasa," Rui answered. "That's why I didn't fight for you, you love Tsukasa in return, and both of you are happy, and I'll try my best to be happy for you as well,"  
  
And after that, Rui left the room, leaving Lily startled, and a few tears escaped Lily's eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Lily asked the retreating figure. "Why now?"  
  
"I realised I love you the night when Tsukasa proposed to you," Rui answered. "I couldn't do anything now,"  
  
"Do you know that I'm caught between the two of you?" asked Lily. "I have feelings for both of you, but when Tsukasa proposed, I took it up, because, I thought you didn't return my feelings,"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hanazawa Rui," Lily continued. "I'm very very sorry,"  
  
end of chapter 16 - please read and review.  
  
A/n: I don't know about the rest of you, but I cried when I wrote this chapter. I really, really cried. This chapter is really angsty. 


	17. chapter 17

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
~~Carter Townhouse, Boston~~  
  
"Nick, are you serious?" asked Mrs. Carter. "Are you sure that Lily and Tsukasa Domyouji is going to be engaged in three months?"  
  
"Yes," Mr. Carter answered. "I just don't want to tell you earlier,"  
  
"But Nick,"  
  
"No buts, Haruko," Mr. Carter cut off. "They love each other,"  
  
"Do you know where the two of them are right now?" asked Mrs. Carter.  
  
"Canada, according to the SPs."  
  
"In that case, I'm going to Japan, I'm going to visit my son's grave," Mrs. Carter said. "I'll return in 3 days,"  
  
"Wise choice, Haruko," Mr. Carter commented. "Going there when you know she won't be there,"  
  
******  
  
~~Tokyo, Japan~~  
  
Mrs. Carter took a cab, first, she checked into a hotel not far from the airport and then took a train ride to the fishing village where she used to stay for a while. The place where, she lost her husband, and son, and nearly lost her daughter.  
  
She walked towards the cemetery, bringing flowers. She stopped at two tombstones. Nick had helped her to acquire these tombstones.   
  
On the first tombstone was written; 'Makino Hajime - a loving father' that's all, and on the second tombstone, was written; 'Makino Susumu - a nice brother, forever remembered by your mother and sister'.  
  
"Anata, Susumu,"Carter Makino Haruko started.   
  
  
  
"Your sister, Susumu, our daughter, anata, is going to be engaged to Domyouji Tsukasa in 3 months," she said. "But she hadn't recovered her memories yet,"  
  
"I don't know what to do," she continued. "I truly don't know what to do,"  
  
She left after saying those few words.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, she boarded a plane to Boston.  
  
"Mrs. Makino!" called out somebody.  
  
Mrs. Carter didn't bother answering, because, somebody may be calling somebody else.  
  
Kazuya couldn't believe it, he saw Mrs. Makino, but she's entering first class.  
  
"Maybe I mistook somebody else for her," Kazuya said to himself, and sat down on his seat.  
  
On arrival in Boston, Kazuya saw her again.  
  
"Mrs. Makino!" he called out again, and again, she didn't reply him.  
  
Kazuya had to step up in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me, madam, are you Mrs. Makino?" he asked.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
Kazuya continued following her.  
  
"I said my name is not Makino, young man," she said to him.  
  
"Mrs. Carter, is this man bothering you?" asked her security guard, who arrived to escort his mistress home.  
  
"No, Davies," answered Mrs. Carter. Kazuya quickly left her after that.  
  
"Welcome home, Mrs. Carter," greeted her chauffeur, and opened the door of the limo.  
  
The black limo sped up after its occupants entered.  
  
Kazuya watched the scene.  
  
"I can't believe I made a mistake," Kazuya said to himself. "Mrs. Makino would not know English, would she?"  
  
*********  
  
Days passed by after the trip in Canada. Lily tried to forget that she's in love with two men.   
  
~~Carter-Domyouji Enterprise~~  
  
~~Lily's office~~  
  
"But I'm going to be engaged to Tsukasa, surely I love him more?" asked Lily to herself.  
  
"Why am I so clueless?" asked Lily to herself.  
  
Without thinking, Lily dialed the first number she could think of.   
  
"Yawn, Lily, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"Sabrina, did I call you?" asked Lily.  
  
"Duh!" Sabrina answered. "You just did, so what's wrong?"  
  
"Hanazawa Rui confessed that he loved me a week ago," Lily answered.  
  
"Holy shit! Wait a minute, I'm connecting Sharon," Sabrina replied.   
  
"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night, Sabrina?" asked Sharon.  
  
"Sharon," Lily said.  
  
"Oh, hello, Lily," Sharon replied. "Why are you calling me in the middle of the night as well?"  
  
"I've a problem," Lily answered. "I'm going to be engaged with Domyouji Tsukasa in 3 months, and yet, I find myself falling for Hanazawa Rui as well,"  
  
"Holy shit!" Sharon replied. "I thought my problem was worse,"  
  
"What happened?" asked Sabrina. "Did you do something I didn't do?"  
  
"Not exactly," Sharon answered. "So, Lily, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Well, I'll just stay as Tsukasa's girlfriend, I found out that I love him first, didn't I?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, and besides, he confesses that he loves you first," Sabrina said.  
  
"And it's your choice at the first place," Sharon put in.  
  
"Thanks, I feel better now," Lily said. "Both of you probably needs more sleep,"  
  
"Oh, do we ever," Sabrina replied.  
  
"Go to sleep," Lily said, and then, after a while, "Bye,"  
  
"Miss Carter, Mr. Domyouji is calling you to his office," buzzed her secretary.  
  
"Tell him I'll be right there," Lily answered, and went to the 8th floor, Tsukasa's office.  
  
~~Tsukasa's office~~  
  
"Lily, there you are," Tsukasa said, as he saw Lily enter his office.  
  
"What do you want to see me for?" asked Lily.  
  
"It's about our engagement party," Tsukasa answered. "Here's the namelist of people that my mother's secretary gave me, the people that she wants to invite,"  
  
Lily saw a blur of Japanese names all over the list, and a couple of English names.  
  
"Can I add some from my list?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Tsukasa answered. Tsukasa went to Lily's side, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Maybe add a couple of my ex-boyfriends on the list, hmm?" asked Lily.  
  
"That will be nice, let them be jealous that you chose me," Tsukasa answered, and trailed kisses on Lily's neck.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that I might change my mind?" asked Lily. "Who knows, one of them would try to kidnap me?"  
  
"That will not happen," Tsukasa answered. "On second thought, let's not invite your ex-boyfriends, eh?"  
  
Lily laughed. "I'll call my dad, and ask him to write out a list of people that he'd like to invite, I guess some of my ex-boyfriends might get invited,"  
  
"How come?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
Lily smiled. "Don't worry, I love you, remember?" she asked. "You trust me, right?"  
  
'I think I do,' Tsukasa thought, but instead, he answered. "Of course I do,"  
  
"See you later," Lily replied, and left for her office.  
  
As soon as Lily left, Tsukasa unlocked the last drawer of his desk. There sat a smiling picture of Makino Tsukushi.  
  
"I'm going to be engaged to your lookalike, please forgive me for pretending that she's you," Tsukasa said to the photograph. "Because you'll always be the first in my heart,"  
  
end of chapter 17 - please read and review  
  
A/n: Okay, this chapter is not great, I can't believe that it's chapter 17 already though. 


	18. chapter 18

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/N: Chi5, the reason why I haven't answered your question was because, the answer is in the next chapter! Or partly, the end of this chapter.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
~~Carter Townhouse, Boston~~  
  
"Are you really sure that you won't go to your daughter's engagement party?" asked Mr. Carter wearily.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Carter answered sternly. "I don't want the Domyoujis to see me,"   
  
"Lily will be very upset," Mr. Carter replied.  
  
"I know she will, but I never showed up in any of your parties, where she's concerned, right?" asked Mrs. Carter. "Just tell her that I'm not feeling well,"  
  
"Fine, whatever you say, sometimes I wonder if you really love her," Mr. Carter said, angry now.  
  
"Nick, I do love her, you know that," Mrs. Carter replied. "I've always tried to protect her from knowing the Domyoujis. I never bring her to Japan, I never teach her anything about Japan except the language, you were the one who let her meet the Domyoujis!"  
  
"Lily is not a little girl, Haruko, and it's been four long years," Mr. Carter reasoned. "You need to put the past behind you,"  
  
"Looks like I haven't, Nick," Mrs. Carter said. "Tell her that her mother missed her so much,"  
  
"Fine," Mr. Carter replied. There's no use in saying anything anymore. Haruko had made up her mind of not going to see her own daughter.  
  
*******  
  
Tsukasa met up with the rest of the F4 for a few talks, it's a guy's night out.  
  
"Do you think that it's wise for me to be engaged with her when I still love Tsukushi?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"You still love Makino?" asked Akira.   
  
"I thought you have forgotten about her already, since you are going to be engaged with Lily," Soujiro said.  
  
"Don't be engaged then, Tsukasa, you don't know who you love, don't you?" asked Rui.  
  
"Well, in a way, I do love Lily, but..." Tsukasa trailed on.  
  
"But you love Makino as well," Soujiro supplied. "She's dead, Tsukasa, you couldn't do anything about it,"  
  
"Yeah, loving her won't bring her back alive," Akira said.  
  
"Unless Lily Tsukushi Carter is Makino Tsukushi," Rui spoke up.  
  
"Rui, that's nonsense," Tsukasa said. "Her mother told me that she's dead,"  
  
"Don't you feel that it's weird that something about her just won't make sense?" asked Rui. "For example, why did her records not show everything about her life?"  
  
"I don't know, Rui," Tsukasa answered.  
  
******  
  
3 months later...  
  
"Can't believe tonight, we'll be engaged," Tsukasa said to Lily at Tsukasa's office.  
  
"I know, so, what do you plan to do after the engagement party?" asked Lily.  
  
"Why not we... you know..." Tsukasa hesitated.  
  
"Sleep together tonight?" asked Lily.   
  
Tsukasa nodded.  
  
"Is it hard to say it?" asked Lily. "Are you really a virgin?"  
  
Tsukasa turned red, and nodded again.  
  
"I can't believe a handsome guy like you is a virgin," Lily stated.  
  
~~Lily & Tsukasa's engagement party~~  
  
Sure enough, everyone who is anyone, anyone who is invited, of course, turned up for the party. Including, Lily's ex-boyfriends who now hold their father's position in their own companies.  
  
"Lily! I can't believe you are getting engaged with this man," said one of her ex-boyfriends.  
  
"Yeah, I can't belive it myself that I'm getting engaged," Lily answered.  
  
"Wish you happy, but Lily, remember that you'll always be the one in my heart," he said sadly.  
  
"Lily, where's Sharon?" asked Akira.  
  
"She couldn't come, again, she's tied up in a case," Lily answered.  
  
"Damn it," Akira replied, and downed a glass of champagne.  
  
"Akira, did you sleep with her?" asked Lily, narrowing her eyes towards Akira.  
  
"Yeah," Akira answered. "And she left me in bed,"  
  
"Really?" asked Lily, and raised one of her eyebrow. "Not surprising, Sharon always left the men she slept with early in the morning,"   
  
"Among the three of us, you could say Sharon's your female counterpart," Lily continued, saying it in such a neutral tone. "Don't be sad that she left you in bed,"  
  
"Congratulations, both of you are now engaged," Rui congratulate them, and then, proceeded in downing his glass of champage.  
  
"Rui..." Lily said.   
  
At the end of the party, Rui was drunk, and Akira and Soujiro had to bring him home.  
  
*******  
  
"Where should we go?" asked Lily.  
  
"Your apartment? Or my house?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I don't know..." Lily answered. "You choose,"  
  
"I think it's better at your apartment," Tsukasa replied. "More privacy,"  
  
"Well, in that case, let's go to my apartment,"  
  
******  
  
Upon arrival at the apartment, Tsukasa carried Lily straight to the bedroom.  
  
"This is my first time," Tsukasa said again.   
  
"I know," Lily smiled. "It's my first time too,"  
  
"Huh?" asked Tsukasa. "But I thought..."  
  
"I couldn't sneak out like Sharon and Sabrina," Lily explained.  
  
Tsukasa laid Lily down on the bed, and started trailing kisses down her neck.   
  
"Tsukushi..." Tsukasa whispered.  
  
"Tsukushi..." Tsukasa whispered again.  
  
"Tsukasa," Lily whispered, thinking that Tsukasa is whispering her name. "You never call me Tsukushi,"  
  
But then, as the night drew to a close, and when both of them reached the point of climax, Tsukasa whispered, "Makino Tsukushi,"  
  
Lily's eyes widened. After that Tsukasa was fast asleep.   
  
"Did I hear it right?" asked Lily to herself.  
  
"Tsukushi, don't leave me," Tsukasa whispered in his sleep. "Makino Tsukushi,"  
  
"No, I did hear it," Lily said to herself. She got up from the bed, and did not bother to cover her nakedness, and then, took the phone, and called one of the SPs.  
  
"Kelvin," Lily said on the phone.  
  
"Yes, Miss Lily," Kelvin answered. "Why are you calling at the middle of the night?"  
  
"Tell the SPs you have here to search everything about Makino Tsukushi, fast,"  
  
"I'll do my best, Miss Lily," Kelvin replied.  
  
Turning off the phone, Lily went back to bed.  
  
"Tsukushi," whispered Tsukasa in his sleep. "Makino Tsukushi, I love you,"  
  
That made tears fall from Lily's eyes.  
  
******  
  
~~The morning after~~  
  
"Who is she?" asked Lily to a fully awake Tsukasa.  
  
"Huh?" asked Tsukasa.   
  
"You mentioned her name," Lily answered. "Makino Tsukushi, who is she?"  
  
"Nothing that will concern you," Tsukasa answered.  
  
"Who is she?" shouted Lily.  
  
"I said it before, and I'll say it again, it will not concern you," shouted Tsukasa back.  
  
"You shouted at me," Lily said calmly.  
  
"You shouted at me first," Tsukasa replied.  
  
"Why do you want to pick an argument with me?" asked Lily.  
  
"You picked on me first," Tsukasa answered.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Lily again. "The woman's name that you kept saying all over again last night, Makino Tsukushi,"  
  
"I told you, it does not concern you," Tsukasa answered.  
  
"It does, when my fiance called out her name when he's making love to me, and nearly shouted her name when he's going to ejaculate any time soon, and kept whispering that he loves her," Lily replied. "Do you really love me, Domyouji Tsukasa?"  
  
"Uh..." Tsukasa hesitated.  
  
"Get out of my apartment!" Lily shouted. "Get your damn arse out of my apartment,"  
  
"Fine! I'll leave!" Tsukasa shouted, and then, banged the front door shut.  
  
Lily cried, and really, really cried.  
  
******  
  
Tsukasa arrived at home, just to see his 3 best friends on the couch in his living room.  
  
"So, what happened?" asked Akira.  
  
"Did you have sex?" asked Soujiro.  
  
Tsukasa gave them an evil eye, and quickly threw the three of them out.  
  
"Something's wrong," Rui said.  
  
"I don't know..." Soujiro replied. "Hey, why not the three of us take a quick spin around Tokyo,"  
  
"Let's use your car, Rui," Akira said.  
  
"No way," Rui answered monotonely.   
  
"Fine, let's use my car then," Akira said, and then, they boarded Akira's car.  
  
*****  
  
While cruising around...   
  
Rui looked around, and saw a girl walking along, not caring where she is.  
  
"Akira, stop," Rui said.  
  
"Why?" asked Akira.   
  
"Look at that girl," Rui answered.  
  
"Kami-sama, isn't that Lily?" asked Soujiro. "What she doing walking around Tokyo?"  
  
Akira stopped the car in front of Lily.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" asked Rui.  
  
"Huh?" asked Lily, who sounded very drunk although it's only morning. "Who are you?"  
  
"Lily! It's me, Hanazawa Rui," Rui answered.  
  
"Oh, Rui. Rui," Lily replied, and wrapped her arms around Rui, and started to cry.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" asked Rui. "Look at me, tell me what's wrong,"  
  
end of chapter 18 - please read and review 


	19. chapter 19 dedicated to all reviewers

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
A/N: I know the story seemed rushed, it was *meant* to be rushed. I'm sorry. It just seemed that, my behaviour for the moment (rushing things), are shown in the story. Oh, and about Lily and Tsukasa, you'll find that in the next chapters.... well... I don't know, you decide!  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Hanazawa Rui, do you love me?" asked Lily, sobbing quietly.  
  
"Yes," Rui answered truthfully.  
  
"Do you love me because I'm me?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes," Rui answered again, looking at Lily with concern etched in his eyes.  
  
"You don't love me because of Makino Tsukushi?" asked Lily again.  
  
Rui widened his eyes. "How do you know about Makino Tsukushi?" asked Rui instead.  
  
At the front seat, Akira and Soujiro exchanged puzzled looks. How the hell did she know about Makino?  
  
"Who is she?" asked Lily.  
  
"Not your concern," Rui answered.  
  
"He said the same thing you did," Lily replied, her eyes looking at her hand. "Please tell me who she is,"  
  
"She was a girl whom I loved," Rui answered. "She looked just like you,"  
  
"Impossible!" Lily shouted, and widened her eyes. "It's preposterous!"  
  
"It's true, Lily," Soujiro stated with a sad face. "She looked just like you,"  
  
"Her name was Makino Tsukushi," Akira told her, and again, with a sad face.  
  
"Impossible!" Lily said again. "How can two people have the same face?"  
  
"Ask Shigeru if you don't believe us," Akira told her. "She'll gladly tell you everything because she used to be Tsukasa's fiancee, and Tsukushi's best friend,"  
  
"Why are you referring to Makino Tsukushi in the past tense?" asked Lily.  
  
"Because she's dead," Rui answered her, with a straight face.  
  
"What?" asked Lily.  
  
"She's dead," Akira repeated for Rui.  
  
"How do you know she's dead?" asked Lily.  
  
"Her mother called Tsukasa, and told him that she's dead, that's all," Soujiro answered. "We never saw her grave, never went to it,"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Lily.   
  
"Tsukasa's very sure," Akira answered. "But, Rui here, isn't,"  
  
"I'm not sure she's dead, because, I thought you might be, Makino Tsukushi," Rui said.  
  
"No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be!" Lily replied, shaking her head. "We are two different people,"   
  
"Who share the same face and similar behaviour," Soujiro stated.  
  
"And you managed to get both Tsukasa and I to love you," Rui said. "Just like Makino Tsukushi,"  
  
"Take me to my apartment," Lily whispered. "Please,"  
  
"Okay, fine by us,"   
  
*******  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Lily went to work as usual, but, she didn't stop by at Tsukasa's office, and went straight to her office.  
  
"Fuji, bring me the records of the sales of 'Lily'," Lily buzzed her secretary. "And the records of the resorts' occupancy rate,"  
  
"I'll be right there with the records of sales, Miss Carter," Fuji replied.  
  
*****  
  
At the office outside...  
  
"Our hardworking manager is back," Fuji said dryly. "She just asked me to bring in the records of sales of her perfume, and the resorts' files,"  
  
"Really, Fuji?" asked one of the employees. "Oh my god, prepare for overtimes everyone,"  
  
"This is good! We could earn extra money," replied one of the guys.  
  
"Fuji, where's the files?" buzzed Lily, who sounded very angry and irritated.  
  
"I'll be right there, Miss Carter!" Fuji answered, and rushed to Lily's office with the files in her hands.  
  
*******  
  
~~Inside Lily's office~~  
  
"Here's your files, Miss Carter," Fuji said, and handed over the files.  
  
"Thank you," Lily coldly answered. "You may go now,"  
  
Fuji noticed that something is missing on her employer's table. But she didn't give it a thought.  
  
Lily opened the record of sales of 'Lily' the perfume first.   
  
'Good,' Lily said to herself. 'It's increasing in sales,'   
  
And then, she opened the resort's files.  
  
"Everything is good as well," Lily said to herself. "This is so boring, there's nothing for me to do,"  
  
"Miss Carter, Domyouji-san is requesting you to go to his office," Fuji buzzed.  
  
"Tell him I'm busy!" Lily said angrily.  
  
~~Outside the office~~  
  
"Ayako, please tell your boss that Miss Carter said that she's busy," Fuji told Ayako, Tsukasa's secretary. Fuji then placed the phone back at its cradle.  
  
"No wonder she's so touchy," Fuji said to the rest of the staff. "She's having a little quarrel with Domyouji-san,"  
  
"How do you know, Fuji-chan?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"She told me to tell him that she's busy," Fuji answered. "She never did that before,"  
  
"Young love," sighed one of the elder staffs.   
  
"It's more like trouble in paradise," commented one of the elder staffs.  
  
~~In Tsukasa's office~~  
  
"She what?" Tsukasa shouted.  
  
Ayako winced. This is what she hated working with Domyouji Tsukasa, the man shouts a lot.  
  
"She told me to tell you that she's busy, Domyouji-san," Ayako said again.  
  
"Fine!" Tsukasa shouted. "Get the hell out,"  
  
Ayako winced again, and scurried out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
During lunchtime...  
  
When the clock strike 12, Lily was out of her office.  
  
"If anybody finds me, tell them I'm out for lunch, but if somebody named Kelvin calls the office, alert me immediately, if you aren't out for lunch yet at that time," Lily instructed Fuji.  
  
"Yes, Miss Carter," Fuji answered.  
  
Lily went down, but not to have lunch at the office's cafeteria, but she took her car, and instead, went to the dango shop that Shigeru had brought her before.  
  
"Shirimasen," bowed the salesgirl.  
  
"I'd like to have 3 pieces of chocolate moist cake," Lily instructed.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Yuuki greeted brightly.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yuuki-chan," greeted the other salesgirl. "What would you like to buy?"  
  
"Just a piece of that strawberry cake," Yuuki answered.   
  
"Here's your chocolate moist cake, miss," said the salesgirl to the elegantly dressed woman in front of Yuuki. "Enjoy your cake,"  
  
The woman turned, and Yuuki could die of shock when she saw her face.  
  
Lily saw the young woman widened her eyes when she saw her.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, miss?" asked Lily.  
  
"Tsukushi..." Yuuki replied. "Sorry, I think I mistook you for my friend,"  
  
"You know who Makino Tsukushi is?" asked Lily.  
  
Yuuki was surprised. Nobody had asked her about Tsukushi for four years.  
  
"Umm, yeah," Yuuki replied.   
  
"Let me pay for your slice of cake, and tell me about Makino Tsukushi!" Lily said, and paid Yuuki's cake, gave it to Yuuki, and dragged Yuuki to her BMW convertible.  
  
"First, miss, what's your name?" asked Yuuki.  
  
"Carter Tsukushi Lily," Lily replied. "What's yours?"  
  
"Matsuoka Yuuki," Yuuki introduced herself. "Why do you want to know about Makino Tsukushi,"  
  
"Is it because?" Yuuki asked.  
  
"I look just like her?" asked Lily. "That's one thing, but there's another thing,"  
  
"I wonder," Yuuki replied.  
  
"You see, two nights ago, I had sex with my fiance, and he called me using another woman's name, Makino Tsukushi," Lily explained. "And she turned out to be his very dead girlfriend,"  
  
"You are engaged with Domyouji-san?" asked Yuuki.  
  
"Yeah," Lily answered. "But imagine my surprise when he uttered 'Makino Tsukushi' the whole night when we had sex,"  
  
"So, you wanted me to tell you everything I know about Tsukushi?" asked Yuuki, and looked at Lily from head to toe.  
  
"Yes," Lily answered. "I'd like to really, really know,"  
  
"You really look like her," Yuuki wistfully said. "The resemblance is very striking,"  
  
"I know that already from his friends," Lily replied boringly.  
  
"She's a poor girl, not a rich girl like you, there's where the similarity end," Yuuki stated. "Her whole house is probably half the size of your bathroom,"  
  
"If you were Tsukushi, you won't be taking this leisurely lunch break, you won't wear those designer labels, but most of all, you won't be driving this car," Yuuki continued, and gestured to the BMW for her last statement.  
  
"Continue your story," Lily said.  
  
"She went to Eitoku Academy, and met Domyouji Tsukasa, of whom she hated so much at first sight," Yuuki continued. "But fell in love with Hanazawa Rui on first sight,"  
  
"She used to work at the dango shop where we met," Yuuki continued. "She was a great friend, so great that seeing you reminded me of her,"  
  
"Do you have any more information?" asked Lily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Carter-san, I need to get back to my office," Yuuki answered. "Unlike you, some of us had to work to support ourselves,"  
  
"Where do I drop you off?" asked Lily.  
  
"Just drop me off here, arigatou," Yuuki answered.  
  
"Arigatou," Lily replied, and drove back to Carter-Domyouji office.  
  
Yuuki meanwhile, watched at the sleek BMW convertible zoomed away. Tears are falling on her face.  
  
"You look so much like Tsukushi that it hurts watching you," Yuuki said to the air. "I wonder how Domyouji coped with seeing you everyday,"  
  
******  
  
Lily returned to see her staff acting peculiar.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, Carter-san, there's nothing wrong," Fuji quickly answered.  
  
"Is there anyone named Kelvin trying to reach me?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, Carter-san," Fuji quickly answered again.  
  
Lily then entered her office, and saw Tsukasa, propping his legs on her table.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my office?" Lily asked quietly, and closed the door.  
  
end of chapter 19 - please read and review. 


	20. chapter 20

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/n: I can't believe it's the 20th chapter already. Wow!  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Couldn't I enter my own fiancee's office?" asked Tsukasa. He crossed the room, and proceeded to put his arms around her.  
  
"I missed you these two days," Tsukasa said to her.   
  
Lily pushed him back.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" asked Tsukasa, nearly shouting.  
  
"That's for taking advantage of me, you bastard, get the hell out of my office, right now!" Lily said quietly.  
  
"I'm not taking advantage of you," Tsukasa replied. "We made love two nights ago,"  
  
"No, we had sex," Lily replied. "And you thought that I'm Makino Tsukushi,"  
  
"Lily, she's dead!" Tsukasa reasoned.  
  
"And you still couldn't forget her," Lily replied. "It's obvious that you love her, not me,"  
  
"Lily," Tsukasa tried reasoning again.  
  
"Get out!" Lily said calmly.   
  
*******  
  
Later that day...  
  
Tsukasa invited the other F3 to drink, but Rui declined.  
  
"Where's Rui?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"He's a little bit busy," answered Soujiro, sipping his wine.  
  
"I did something I shouldn't have done," Tsukasa said.  
  
"Getting engaged to Lily Carter when you still couldn't forget Makino?" asked Akira.  
  
"She threw me out of her office!" Tsukasa shouted. "Can both of you believe it?"  
  
"Yeah, because..." Soujiro said.  
  
"We found her walking around Tokyo, drunk, yesterday," Akira supplied, stressing on the word, 'drunk'. "And then, we picked her up,"  
  
"Why is she walking around when she's drunk?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Because she said, you whispered another woman's name when you had sex with her," Soujiro answered. "Rule number 1, Tsukasa; never whisper another female's name when you are having sex with another female,"  
  
"I really did whisper Tsukushi's name," Tsukasa said to himself. "No wonder she's so angry at me,"  
  
*******  
  
~~At night~~~  
  
Somebody knocked at Lily's apartment.  
  
"If its you, Domyouji Tsukasa, I'm not opening the door, but instead, I'm calling security!" Lily shouted.  
  
"It's me, Miss Carter," said Kelvin. "I have the documents that you want,"  
  
Lily opened the door, and Kelvin thrusts a big file in her hand.  
  
"Is it all the information that I want?" asked Lily.  
  
"Not all of them, Miss Carter," Kelvin answered. "Even as we speak, the information is being collected,"  
  
"Thank you, and contact me again when you found new information," Lily replied. "Good night,"  
  
"Good night to you too, Miss Carter," Kelvin replied, and went off.  
  
Lily closed the door, and took the very large file onto the coffee table, and started to open it.  
  
She took out one of the photographs, took one look at it and shrieked. The girl in the photograph looked exactly like her.  
  
"How can this be?" Lily asked herself. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Makino Tsukushi; born on the same day and the same time as me," Lily said to herself. "Oh my goodness,"  
  
"Died at the age of 18, after a coma, along with brother and father," Lily read. "Makino Saito; father, Makino Haruko; mother, Makino Susumu, brother,"  
  
"Makino Haruko?" Lily asked herself. "Why does she have the same name as my mother?"  
  
A knock can be heard again. Lily opened the door, expecting Kelvin, but the person at her door is not Kelvin. It's Hanazawa Rui.  
  
"What are you doing here, in the middle of the night?" asked Lily.  
  
"Just to see how you are doing," Rui answered.  
  
"I'm doing fine," Lily replied, and motioned Rui to enter.  
  
"What have you got there?" asked Rui.  
  
"Information," Lily answered briefly.  
  
"Information about whom?" asked Rui, though Rui suspects the information is about Tsukushi.  
  
"About your friend, my look-alike," Lily explained. "I feel that I need to know about her,"  
  
"Do you feel that you need to know?" asked Rui.  
  
"Yes, you see... I feel like we are the same person, funny isn't it?" asked Lily.  
  
"No it's not. I feel that you and her are the same person as well," Rui answered. "Something about you reminds me so much of her, enough about that, what made you think that you are the same person?"  
  
"Our mother's name are the same, and we were born on the exact same day, and on the exact same time," Lily answered. "Could you call it coincidence?"   
  
Rui and Lily then read the information together.   
  
"What made you really think we are the same person, Hanazawa Rui?" asked Lily.  
  
"I obtained some information about you. It's too little," Rui answered. "And the private investigator swore that he had already searched everything,"  
  
"Of course it's too little," Lily replied. "Have you seen the security around me?"  
  
"It's not obvious," Rui answered.  
  
"I know it's not obvious, but this file has been given to me by my top SP, whom I always thought would be in Boston," Lily replied. "Can't believe he's in Japan, reporting my every steps to my father,"  
  
"Who are you, actually, Lily?" asked Rui.  
  
"I don't know that myself, Rui," Lily answered, and gazed at Rui's face.  
  
Rui gazed at Lily's eyes, and lowered his face, and then, placed a kiss at Lily's lips.   
  
Lily returned his kiss and began kissing him deeply.  
  
"Rui," she whispered.  
  
"Lily," he whispered back.  
  
"Rui, you whispered my name!" Lily said, and broke off the kiss.  
  
"Let's read the information again," Rui said.  
  
A knock came in the door.  
  
"Let me open the door," Rui said, and opened the door to reveal Kelvin.  
  
"Mr. Hanazawa, please give these extra information to Miss Carter," Kelvin said, and left.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Lily, as Rui closed the door behind him.  
  
"Your head of SP, here are the extra information," Rui answered.  
  
By midnight, they went through the first file that Kelvin had given them.  
  
"This is during our Eitoku years," Rui said. "Nothing much happened this year, we got to know Tsukushi this year,"   
  
"When she fell in love with you?" asked Lily.   
  
Rui nodded. "But I loved somebody else, Todou Shizuka,"   
  
"To be more precise, the year when she changed the lives of the F4," Rui said.  
  
Finally, they came upon the file, which is the year of Tsukushi's 'death'.  
  
"Oh my god," Lily said to herself. "I didn't notice it before, but the day of her death,"  
  
"We were at Tsukasa's house then," Rui told her.  
  
"No Rui, when she died, I was... I was..." Lily said. "Oh my god, I'm having a horrible headache,"  
  
"Maybe you should go to sleep," Rui suggested.  
  
"No, I want to continue reading these," Lily protested, but at the same time, clutched her head.  
  
"Hey, your SP found her father's and brother's grave," Rui said. "My private investigator could not find those,"  
  
"Really, where is it?" asked Lily.  
  
"It's in the country," Rui answered. "But like my private investigator, he couldn't find Tsukushi's grave,"  
  
"Where's her grave?" asked Lily. "She should have a grave, shouldn't she?"  
  
"That's what puzzling me since you arrived, nobody could find Tsukushi's grave," Rui answered.  
  
Lily clutched her head again.  
  
"The headache still got you?" asked Rui. "Let me help you to bed,"  
  
"No, Rui, I still want to read it," Lily protested. But her protest went unheeded. Rui carried her to bed.  
  
"Do you still feel the headache?" asked Rui. Lily nodded.  
  
"Stay with me, Rui," Lily replied. "Please,"  
  
Rui nodded, and placed Lily in bed. He joined in after her.  
  
"Hold me close, please," Lily pleaded.   
  
"Lily," Rui whispered, and kissed her with all his might.  
  
******  
  
~~In the morning~~  
  
Rui woke up to find Lily gone. But then, he saw her talking to somebody on the phone.  
  
"Yes, Fuji. I'll be taking a 3-day leave, oh no, make that a week," Lily said on the phone. "Be sure to record every phonecalls and letters I receive,"  
  
Lily put down the phone.  
  
"What did you just do?" asked Rui.  
  
"I want to go to the graves," Lily answered. "Would you like to accompany me?"   
  
Rui nodded.   
  
"Don't you need to tell your employees?" asked Lily.  
  
Rui shook his head. "I already took a leave as from yesterday,"  
  
Lily took a few clothes in a backpack. While Rui called his chauffeur.  
  
"We'll use my car, since I think Tsukasa's trying to reach you," Rui noted, as Lily's cellphone rang.  
  
"It's not the baka Domyouji," Lily answered, as she looked at the phone's LCD screen. "It's my mother calling from the States,"  
  
"Hello, mother," Lily said on the phone. "I'm fine, really,"  
  
"Really, mother," Lily replied. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm quite fine,"  
  
"I know you couldn't come during my engagement party," Lily said on the phone. "You were sick, it's not your fault that you missed one of the big days in my life,"  
  
"Take care, mother," Lily said, and turned off the phone.  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"Actually, I feel sad that she never showed up during parties that honour me," Lily said to Rui.  
  
"I noticed you didn't have a photograph of your mother here," Rui noted.  
  
"She never wanted to take photographs, until now, I don't know why," Lily explained.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked Rui. "My chauffeur is already here,"  
  
Lily nodded, and they left the apartment to journey to the fishing village.  
  
end of chapter 20 - please read and review. 


	21. chapter 21

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/N: About Lily and Rui doing 'it', that didn't happen. Rui just kissed her and held her close all night. (I'm trying my best to keep the story rating at PG-13, in case there's any kiddies out there reading this fic)  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. AU of HYD.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Tsukasa slammed the phone shut. Lily didn't answer his phonecalls again, and that stupid secretary of hers told him that Lily had taken a week's leave.  
  
"Damn it!" he said to himself.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, Lily gazed at the scenery rolling by.  
  
"Can't believe it's spring already," she said to herself.  
  
Rui turned when he heard her. "Ei?" he asked.  
  
"When you confessed your love to me, it's winter, and when I was in a limo with Domyouji Tsukasa, it is late autumn," Lily said.  
  
"Rui, sometimes I feel, I've seen these scenery before," Lily continued. But after that, she fell asleep.  
  
Her head snaked it's way to lean on Rui's shoulders.   
  
Rui gazed at the face that's now peacefully asleep.  
  
'Fate had made me fall for two women with the same face,' Rui thought. 'But one of them unintentionally helped me forget one of them,'  
  
Meanwhile, Lily's having a weird dream...  
  
Lily find herself at a fishing village.  
  
"Onee-chan, what are you doing here?" asked a boy.  
  
"Susumu, where's otoosan and okaasan?" asked a girl.  
  
Lily gasped, the girl looked just like her!  
  
"Oh, they are over there, onee-chan," the boy answered.  
  
"Tsukushi! What are you doing here?" asked the woman the girl referred to as Okaasan.   
  
Lily gasped again, the woman looked just like her mother!  
  
"You should be with Domyouji-sama!" 'Okaasan' shouted.  
  
"Okaasan, I broke up with Domyouji," the girl or 'Tsukushi' said.  
  
"What? If I knew you'd break up with him, I'd take that 5 million yen!" shouted 'Okaasan'.   
  
******  
  
Lily woke up with a start.  
  
"What is it, Lily?" asked Rui.  
  
"Rui, did Domyouji Kaede offered 5 million yen to Tsukushi to break up with Tsukasa?" asked Lily.  
  
Rui thought for a while, and then, nodded.  
  
"I dreamed about that just now," Lily answered. "I dreamed that Tsukushi met her brother, and her parents at a fishing village,"  
  
"But the funny thing is, I'm always there, and not be Tsukushi," Lily continued. "It's like stepping into another person's memory,"  
  
******  
  
Yuuki had agreed to eat lunch with Shigeru that afternoon. The fact that she worked near Shigeru's building didn't help.  
  
"How was your work, Yuuki?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"It was fine," Yuuki replied. "Yesterday I came across a girl who looks like Tsukushi,"   
  
"You mean Lily Carter," Shigeru said. "I know her, she's Tsukasa's fiancee,"  
  
"I know that already," Yuuki replied. "She mentioned that to me, she seemed to want to know more about Tsukushi,"  
  
"You mean she knew about Tsukushi?" asked Shigeru. "How can that be?"  
  
"The girl mentioned that Domyouji mentioned Tsukushi's name while they were having sex," Yuuki answered drily.  
  
"Tsukasa must have mentioned Tsukushi's full name, because Lily's Japanese name is Tsukushi," Shigeru reasoned.  
  
"Who is she? Shigeru?" asked Yuuki. "Why do I feel that I've known her before?"  
  
Shigeru shrugged ."Perhaps because she looked like Tsukushi?"  
  
"No," Yuuki answered. "It's just that, I feel that, she *is* Tsukushi, minus the BMW and the expensive clothing, and perfume of course,"  
  
"Yuuki, I felt the same thing when I first met her, but once you get to know her, you'd notice how different she is from Tsukushi," Shigeru replied.  
  
Shigeru's phone rang.   
  
"It's Tsukasa," Shigeru stated. "Moshi moshi,"  
  
"Shigeru, is Lily there with you?" asked Tsukasa, who, from the sounds of it, was writing something on his desk.  
  
"No," Shigeru answered. "I'm eating lunch with Yuuki at this moment, why?"  
  
"Lily Carter did not show up for work today!" Tsukasa shouted. Shigeru had to place the phone slightly away from her ears when Tsukasa shouted.  
  
"Really?" asked Shigeru, looking at her fingernails. "I thought that woman is hard working,"  
  
"She's not at work, and when I went to her apartment, her car is there, but the security said 'Miss Carter is going on a week's holiday,'" Tsukasa answered her. "I've no idea where she is,"  
  
"Calm down first," Shigeru instructed and asked, "Why don't you just ask your SP to find her?"  
  
"Great idea," Tsukasa answered, and then hung up.  
  
"Baka, as always," Shigeru said to herself.  
  
"He is searching for her?" asked Yuuki.  
  
Shigeru nodded. "He realised his mistake,"  
  
********  
  
~~Fishing village~~  
  
"We are here, Lily," Rui said.  
  
"Wow, what a nice beach," Lily said to herself, when she watched the scenery.  
  
And then, Lily got herself another headache again.  
  
"The headache coming, Lily?" asked Rui. Lily nodded weakly.  
  
"Now, to go to the cemetary," Rui said to himself.  
  
"Rui, the headache is becoming worse," Lily complained, and clutched her head.  
  
"Okay, we'll go to the cemetary, and then return to Tokyo after that, okay?" asked Rui.   
  
Lily nodded weakly.  
  
******  
  
~~At the cemetary~~  
  
"Makino Hajime, a loving father," Lily read. "Makino Susumu, forever loved by mother and sister,"   
  
"Makino Susumu..." Lily said to herself. "Rui,"  
  
"Yeah?" asked Rui.  
  
Rui noticed how sombre Lily is when she read the inscription on the tombstones.  
  
"How did they die?" asked Lily softly, a hint of tears in her eyes.   
  
'Why am I crying?' Lily asked herself. 'This man, and this boy. Why do I feel that the three of us has a connection, even though they were Makino Tsukushi's relatives?'  
  
"I don't know," Rui answered. "My private investigator cannot find their graves at all,"  
  
Lily took her phone, and called Kelvin.  
  
"Kelvin, did you find out how the Makinos die?" asked Lily on the phone.  
  
"Not yet, Miss Lily," Kelvin answered.  
  
"Be sure to get them fast," Lily replied, and clicked off the phone.  
  
"Makino Tsukushi?" asked a man.   
  
"Huh?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sorry, I mistook you for my dead friend," the man replied. "You look so much like her,"  
  
"I see that you are visiting her father's and brother's graves, you must be a cousin of hers, eh?" asked the man.  
  
Lily quickly nodded.  
  
"How did they die?" asked Lily.  
  
"A terrible car accident, Makino-san was dead on the spot, and so does Susumu," the man answered. "While, Tsukushi... she lingered for a while, in a coma, but after a few days, she too died,"  
  
"Huh?" asked Rui. "But we received information from her mother that Tsukushi was dead on the spot,"  
  
The man smiled weakly. "There's records of her in the local hospital, if you want to check,"   
  
"Thanks," Lily replied. "We'd better be going,"  
  
******  
  
In the limo...  
  
"I can sense that Tsukushi's mother was lying all these times," Rui said.   
  
Lily's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Kelvin?" asked Lily.  
  
"Miss Lily, did you bring your laptop with you?" asked Kelvin.  
  
"I do, but I'm not connected," Lily answered.  
  
"When you are connected to the net, Miss Lily, I'll be sending you more information about Makino Tsukushi, including her family photograph," Kelvin explained.   
  
"Okay," Lily replied.  
  
"But first, Lily," Rui said. "I think you should look at the place where Tsukushi once stayed in,"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
******  
  
First, they went to the old house where Tsukushi and her family used to stay.  
  
"Rui, are they really this poor?" asked Lily.   
  
Rui nodded.  
  
"Then, how did she manage to enter Eitoku high?" asked Lily.  
  
"She entered Eitoku by scrapping every cents her parents can get," Rui answered. "And by having two part-time jobs,"  
  
"I can't believe somebody actually lived in this poor condition," Lily said to herself.   
  
And again, her headache came back.  
  
"Rui, my headache is coming back!" Lily complained. "It hurt too much,"  
  
"Let's go back to your apartment," Rui suggested.  
  
"No, I think Tsukasa is trying to find me, and that's the first place he will check," Lily replied.  
  
"Let's go to my house then," Rui suggested. Lily nodded.  
  
******  
  
"Where could that onna be at this moment?" Tsukasa asked himself, and paced back and forth in his office.  
  
"Not in the apartment, not with Shigeru, not with..." Tsukasa said to himself. "I might as well call up her parents in the US,"  
  
Tsukasa picked up the phone, and began to dial the Carter Corporation number.  
  
end of chapter 21 - please read and review... 


	22. chapter 22

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
A/N: Thanks to Azurite for observing my mistakes, I haven't read hana yori dango volume 36, and so, gomen for my mistakes. When the F4 found out about Tsukushi's death, it's when Tsukushi went to the fishing village. I'm tempted to rewrite the whole thing (from chapter 1 till this chapter), but I don't feel like it, so I'm just gonna put some plot bunnies back to the drawing board for now, and only change the year difference, as pointed by Azurite, which is supposed to be a 5 year difference. And regarding sakurako's name, I got that at one of the HYD scanlations that was loaned to me from a friend (don't remember the name of the group), and you could say I'm a little bit lazy to check if I got the name right, and nobody corrected it before. About why she only recognise some places to be 'I feel like I'm here before' is because, she developed full amnesia, where she forgot everything, and only get a vague feeling that she's been to a place before, and besides, I did mention in the summary that she vaguely remembered her past. And besides, people with amnesia do not necessarily need to be at a place where they've been to get a memory surge, and amnesia is still an occurrence that nobody could explain very well. I'm sorry about Rui and Tsukasa being a little bit OOC. I was just watching MG2 the other day when I wrote some of the chapters, and maybe, this is just a maybe, I got mixed up with Hanazawa Rui and Hua Zhe Lei in MG2, and Domyouji Tsukasa with Dao Ming Si in MG2. About being drunk, I got that one from my biology teacher, and as the man is holding an MSc (hons) Biology (which translates to Masters of Science (honours) Biology, in case some of you don't know), I'm assuming that what he said was right, and besies, I'm a biology student as well, and we do learn about that enzyme lining the stomach of humans..  
  
Disclaimer: HYD doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: 22-year old Lily Tsukushi Carter had lived in U.S. all her life, as far as she knew. But she got a past that she vaguely remembered. Only her mother, and step-father knew about her past, but they are not telling anything. Alternate Reality of HYD.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Tsukasa waited until somebody picked up the phone.  
  
"This is an automated message. You've reached the Carter Corporation building, for general office, press 1, for emergency customer service, press 2 and we are sorry to inform you that you can only reach the rest of the departments during office hours,"   
  
Tsukasa hung up after that. He then buzzed his secretary.  
  
"What time is it in Boston at this time, Ayako?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, Domyouji-san," Ayako replied.  
  
******  
  
"Headache still got you?" asked Rui.  
  
Lily shook her head weakly.   
  
"I can't wait to see Makino Tsukushi's family photograph," Lily said. "It's so weird that our mothers have the same name,"  
  
"Haruko is a common Japanese name," Rui said. "Maybe it's just coincidence,"  
  
"Maybe," Lily smiled to him.  
  
After a while, they reached the Hanazawa mansion.  
  
"Welcome home, Rui-sama," said the butler.  
  
"Thank you," Rui replied. "Is my parents home?"  
  
"Hanazawa-sama is having a business meeting, while Mrs. Hanazawa is having a club's meeting," answered the butler.  
  
Rui nodded, and motioned for Lily to follow him.  
  
"I never bring Tsukushi home, that's why he didn't recognise you," Rui explained, when he saw Lily's confused face.  
  
******  
  
Rui's room...  
  
Lily connected herself to the Carter Corporation Network.  
  
"Kelvin, I'm connected to the Carter Corporation Network," Lily told Kelvin.  
  
Soon after that, files about the life of Makino Tsukushi began transferring into Lily's laptop. Lily opened one labelled 'death of the Makino family'.  
  
"Rui! What that person in the cemetary told us is true, it was a car accident, a tragic car accident, her dad and brother were dead on the spot, and Makino Tsukushi was in a coma, and eventually died," Lily said.  
  
"While this one..." Lily said to herself, opening a JPEG image of the Makino family.  
  
"OH MY LORD!" Lily shouted.   
  
"That woman is my mother!" Lily told Rui.  
  
"Huh?" asked Rui.  
  
Lily then opened a JPEG image in her laptop labelled, 'Mom, Dad and I'.   
  
"This is the only family photograph of mine, mother never likes to take pictures. Dad and I had to beg her to do so," Lily replied.  
  
Rui could not simply believe it. The woman taking pictures with Mr. Carter and Lily *is* Mrs. Makino, minus the elegant hairdo and expensive clothes.  
  
"Can you see the similarities?" asked Lily. "They could almost be the same person!"  
  
Rui nodded.  
  
"If my mother and Mrs. Makino is the same person, then..." Lily said. "Then... I'm Makino Tsukushi, but that couldn't be!"  
  
"That's true," Rui said. "But Mrs. Makino could very well be lying to all of us these five years,"  
  
"There's only one way to find out, Rui," Lily said.  
  
"How?" asked Rui.  
  
"By asking my mother in the States," Lily answered. "But... what if she doesn't want to tell me the truth? What if she really did lie to all of you? What if she..."  
  
"Stop the what ifs, Lily, if you want to find out the truth," Rui cut off.  
  
"I don't think I could bear if the truth comes out, Rui," Lily said. "I don't think I am strong enough,"  
  
"You are," Rui replied. "You are as strong as any of us,"  
  
Rui then proceeded to hold Lily tight.  
  
"Oh, Lily, don't you know how much I love you?" asked Rui.  
  
"Rui, you are the only one who could love me as Lily, even though you used to be in love with Tsukushi," Lily answered him.  
  
*******  
  
Night falls in Tokyo, in the Hanazawa mansion, or more precisely, Rui's room, Rui still held Lily as tight as he did during the day. Meanwhile, in the Domyouji mansion, or more precisely Tsukasa's room, Tsukasa has been pacing back and forth.  
  
"Tsukasa-sama, we could not find where Miss Carter is," informed one of his SPs.  
  
"What?" Tsukasa yelled. "How come you could not find a 22-year-old gaijin woman who had not set foot in Tokyo before?"  
  
"Lily do not look gaijin to me, Tsukasa," Tsubaki butted in. "What exactly did you do to piss her off?"  
  
"I whispered Tsukushi's name to her while we were having sex," Tsukasa confessed sheepishly to his sister.  
  
"What?" Tsubaki yelled. "If I'm Lily, I will personally deliver back your ring!"  
  
"Surely she won't do that, oneesan?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I don't know, because I don't know her well enough," Tsubaki answered.  
  
********  
  
"When I know the truth, Rui, I'm breaking off my engagement with Tsukasa," Lily said.  
  
"Why? I thought you love him?" asked Rui.  
  
"No," Lily replied.  
  
"What do you mean, no?" asked Rui.  
  
"No, because, I've come to realise that I only fancy him," Lily answered. "It's not a love which you could call 'love',"   
  
"But I think Tsukasa do love you," Rui stated.  
  
"I didn't know that, but I doubt that he does love me as me," Lily replied. "Everything just made sense why he seemed so in love with me, when we had sex,"  
  
"When two people who are so in love have sex, they whisper each other's names, not their ex's name, especially when it is the climax point," Lily continued, tears gathering in her eyes. "And when they kiss, they whisper each other's names once more, and is not quiet,"  
  
"That didn't happen between Tsukasa and I," Lily said. "When we had sex, Tsukasa kept on saying 'Makino Tsukushi', and when we kissed, I never hear him whisper my name,"  
  
Rui sighed.  
  
Lily punched some numbers on her mobile phone, she needed to get out of Japan, fast.  
  
"Hello, yes, is there a flight to Boston tonight?" Lily said on the phone. "What tickets are available?"  
  
"I'll take it," Lily answered, and hung up.  
  
"Rui, please take me to the airport immediately," Lily said. "I'm catching a plane in one hour,"  
  
"What about your passport and luggage?" asked Rui.  
  
"My passport is currently with me, I bring it everywhere I go, and luggage, I could always shop in Boston," Lily answered.  
  
"Okay, fine," Rui replied.   
  
********  
  
~~On the way to the airport~~  
  
"Are you really sure that you wanted to leave?" asked Rui.  
  
Lily nodded. "I need to get away,"   
  
"Get away?" asked Rui.  
  
"Rui, I thank you for all your help, and when you see Tsukasa, thank him as well," Lily answered. "Thank Shigeru for me when you see her, thank Mimasaka and Nishikado, and if you ever see Tsukushi's best friend, Yuuki, thank her for telling me about Tsukushi,"  
  
Rui nodded.   
  
They arrived at the airport after a while, Lily collected her ticket.  
  
"Don't forget to return to Japan, fast," Rui said to her. "Promise me,"  
  
"I promise," Lily replied.  
  
Lily waved at him, and then proceeded to enter the customs clearance.  
  
******  
  
Rui watched as the plane which carried Lily to Boston in the air.  
  
"She's leaving me, just like when Shizuka did," Rui said to himself.  
  
******  
  
The next day...  
  
The F4 and Shigeru decided to go and have a drink together.  
  
"Eh, Tsukasa, you still could not find Lily?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"What does it look like, onna?" asked Tsukasa. "I've truly no idea where that baka onna is!"  
  
"I thought you had the best SP, Tsukasa," said Soujiro lazily. "How come they couldn't find a woman who had not step in to Tokyo before?"  
  
"That's exactly what I asked them," Tsukasa answered.  
  
Rui remained silent.   
  
********  
  
~~Boston~~  
  
Lily arrived in Boston, and it's morning over there.  
  
Lily began calling her best friends, and then cursed because they should be working at this very moment. So, she decided to call her driver instead.  
  
"Miss Lily, you are home?" asked her driver.  
  
"Yes, and pick me up from the airport," Lily answered. "and don't tell my parents that I'm home,"  
  
A few minutes later, a sleek limo can be seen entering the airport area. It stopped in front of Lily.  
  
"Welcome home, Miss Lily," said the driver, and opened the backseat door.  
  
"Thank you," answered Lily.   
  
On the way home, Lily tried calling up Sharon, since she didn't see Sharon for almost six months, as only Sabrina showed up during her engagement party, where Sabrina was a little bit late due to her flight.  
  
"Hello, Lightfoot Associates," greeted the receptionist.  
  
"Hello, can you connect me to Miss Sharon Lightfoot, this is Lily Carter," Lily said.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Miss Carter, Miss Lightfoot is taking a leave," answered the receptionist.  
  
"Thank you," Lily replied. She turned off the phone, and asked the driver to take her to the Lightfoot townhouse first.  
  
******  
  
~~Lightfoot townhouse~~  
  
The butler opened the door for Lily, as the security had already told him that Miss Carter is visiting Miss Lightfoot.  
  
"She's in her room, would you like me to get her, or would you like to go to her yourself?" asked the butler.  
  
"I'll go to her room myself, I know the way," Lily answered.  
  
"You must know the way, Miss Lily," the butler smiled.  
  
Lily knocked the door to Sharon's room, as soon as she located the room.  
  
Sharon opened the door, and almost shrieked when she saw Lily.  
  
"Oh my god! Lily! It's you!" Sharon shouted.  
  
"Hey, Sharon, it's been six months since I've seen you," Lily said.  
  
Sharon closed the door, and it's only after looking at her best friend closely that Lily noticed that her best friend has changed a little bit.  
  
"Sharon, you've gain weight!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
end of chapter 22 - please read and review   
  
A/N: To all Tsukasa fans, sorry I made him look like a baka for quite a while. Well, sometimes, Tsukasa do act before he thinks, and so, when he called the Boston office, he kinda forgot about the time difference for a while. 


	23. chapter 23

Unknown Love  
  
Disclaimer: HYD do not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Sharon closed the door, as soon as Lily entered her room.  
  
"I am pregnant," Sharon dropped the bombshell. "24 weeks,"  
  
"So that means, you conceived your baby when you were in Japan, during my engagement party," Tsukushi calculated in her head.  
  
Sharon nodded. "I forgot to take my pill that night when I slept with that guy, but he did wear a condom,"  
  
"Could that guy be Akira?" asked Lily.  
  
Sharon shrugged. "Maybe, but he wore a condom,"  
  
"So, is it a guy or a girl?" asked Lily.  
  
"Not sure yet, last time I had my scans, it doesn't show," Sharon answered. "Well, how about you? What brought you back home?"  
  
Lily gazed at her long manicured nails before answering Sharon.  
  
"I found out that Domyouji still loves his dead girlfriend," Lily answered. "And his dead girlfriend is my mirror image,"  
  
"What?" asked Sharon. "Am I hearing this right?"  
  
Lily nodded. "I am at odds now, should I continue my relationship with him, or should I just break it off?"   
  
"Lily, are you sure that he doesn't love you? I mean... it shows so much," Sharon cajoled.  
  
"Sharon, when we had sex, he whispered that dead girl's name!" Lily outraged. "And to make matters worse, my Japanese name is exactly what the girl's Japanese name is, except for her surname,"  
  
"Oh god, Lily," Sharon said. "It's very complicated,"  
  
Lily laughed bitterly, and added, "I know..."   
  
"So, are you cancelling the wedding?" asked Sharon.   
  
"I'm thinking about it," Lily answered. "But..."  
  
Lily's mobile phone rang, it was Sabrina.  
  
"Hello Sabrina!" Lily said on the phone.  
  
"Lily, I was just calling to tell you that your wedding gown is done!" Sabrina squealed excitedly.  
  
"Ah, okay, I'll be right over, I wanna see it," Lily replied. "Bye,"  
  
"Sabrina will have your hide if she knows that you are thinking of calling off your wedding," Sharon said wistfully.   
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Wanna go out and look at my wedding dress with me?" asked Lily.  
  
Sharon shook her head.   
  
********  
  
Lily drove towards Sabrina's boutique, thoughts playing in her head. She couldn't think anymore.   
  
Lost at thought, she didn't notice a speeding, lost control vehicle behind her, and didn't notice that her car is at a standstill. The car slammed into Lily's car, at the back, making Lily, who had not been wearing the safety belts, knocked her head into the steering wheel, before the airbag had a chance to prevent that.  
  
She fell unconcious after that.  
  
*******  
  
Hanazawa Rui arrived in Boston. His sources told him about a Japanese woman living in the States, who resembled a lot with Mrs. Makino.   
  
"I wonder where Lily is," Rui thought to himself, and called up Lily's mobile phone.  
  
A man answered it instead, "Mr. Hanazawa, if you are in Boston, go to Frederick Carter Memorial Hospital,"  
  
"Why?" asked Rui.  
  
"Just go there," the man instructed.  
  
Rui, speaking perfect English, instructed the driver of the cab to go to the hospital. The cab driver became curious, a tourist wants to go to a hospital?  
  
"It's urgent," Rui said to the driver when the driver drove very slowly.  
  
"Okay," the driver said, and picked up the pace.  
  
*******  
  
Rui arrived at the hospital, and saw that Mr. Carter waited for him at the entrance.  
  
"Lily just had an accident, she's in a coma," Mr. Carter informed.  
  
"What?" asked Rui. "Are you going to inform Tsukasa?"  
  
Mr. Carter shook his head.  
  
"Her mother forbade me," answered Mr. Carter. "Lily's engagement to the young Tsukasa will be dissolved,"  
  
"Why?" asked Rui.  
  
"You'll know the answer when you see her mother," replied Mr. Carter. "Let's go inside,"  
  
*******  
  
Mr. Carter led Rui through the first class wing in the hospital. They then went into a room where the name 'Carter, Lily' in front of it.  
  
"Nick! What are we to do?" asked Mrs. Carter, but Rui still didn't know she's Mrs. Carter.  
  
"Who did you bring?" asked Mrs. Carter, and gasped when she saw Hanazawa Rui standing in front of her.  
  
Rui widened his eyes, and was astounded when he saw Mrs. Makino in front of him.  
  
"Mrs. Makino?" he asked.  
  
"It's no longer Makino, she's Haruko Makino Carter," answered Mr. Carter. "I think both of you should have a chat outside,"   
  
*******  
  
Outside the hospital room...  
  
"Why did you lie to all of us?" asked Rui, speaking Japanese.  
  
"I was desperate," answered Mrs. Carter in Japanese. "You don't know the whole truth,"  
  
Mrs. Carter explained everything, and told Rui what happened during the night when Tsukushi 'died'.   
  
"I know all of that are the doings of Domyouji Kaede," said Mrs. Carter when she finished her tale. "She couldn't imagine her precious son wed to a penniless girl like my daughter,"  
  
"You have no proof, Mrs. Carter," said Rui.  
  
"I know I don't have any proof, but I knew she's the one who wanted to kill Tsukushi at the first place," replied Mrs. Carter. "You could call it women's intuition,"  
  
"I don't expect you to believe me, Hanazawa Rui," said Mrs. Carter. "But you must promise not to tell anybody that Lily is indeed Tsukushi,"  
  
Rui nodded.   
  
"She's now in a coma, just like 5 years ago," said Mrs. Carter.  
  
*******  
  
Domyouji Kaede heard that her future daughter-in-law is in a coma, and that means that there will be a chance that she couldn't marry her son. She decided to cancel the engagement, but she's telling Tsukasa first.  
  
"Tsukasa, your fiancee is in a coma," said Mrs. Domyouji. "There is a chance that she won't recover,"  
  
"So?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I talked about it with her father," Mrs. Domyouji lied. "We decided to cancel your engagement and call off the wedding,'  
  
"What?" asked Tsukasa. "But mother, I love her!"  
  
"You don't love her, Tsukasa," answered Mrs. Domyouji. "You only love her because she looks just like that girl!"  
  
"So what if I love her because she looks like Tsukushi?" asked Tsukasa angrily. "I still love her just because of that,"  
  
"That is unfair to her, Tsukasa," said Tsubaki, who heard all of it. "Just because you miss Tsukushi so much, don't make her be the substitute for Tsukushi,"  
  
"Onee-san!" Tsukasa wailed.  
  
"I'm cancelling your engagement and that's it!" stated Mrs. Domyouji. "Her father agreed,"  
  
******  
  
~~Boston~~  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Domyouji, I agree with all your terms," said Mr. Carter on the phone.   
  
Mr. Carter is on the phone with Mrs. Domyouji's interpreter.  
  
"And as of today, my daughter's position in Carter-Domyouji is vacant, I will be sending another person to take her place," said Mr. Carter.  
  
~~Castleton Boutiques~~  
  
"Another wedding gown going to waste," Sabrina sighed.  
  
"What? My dear?" asked Mrs. Castleton.  
  
"Lily's father just called me telling me that Lily's fiance cancelled the engagement," answered Sabrina. "Because she's in a coma,"  
  
******  
  
~~Tokyo~~  
  
"What? You agreed to your mother's terms?" asked Shigeru angrily at Tsukasa.  
  
"My god, Tsukasa, you agreed to your witch of a mother's terms?" asked Akira.  
  
"She's right! I don't love Lily, I only love her because she looks just like Tsukushi!" answered Tsukasa. "I couldn't forget Tsukushi, she's stuck on my head,"  
  
Shigeru sighed.  
  
"So... your engagement is over?" asked Shigeru.  
  
Tsukasa nodded.   
  
"But what if Lily awakens?" asked Shigeru. "What should you do?"  
  
"Her father agreed to my mother's terms too, she's not returning to Japan," answered Tsukasa. "If she awakens, then, I don't know..."  
  
"What if Lily is Tsukushi?" pressed Shigeru.  
  
"Shigeru! There's no chance that both of them are the same person!" Tsukasa stormed. "Tsukushi's mom called me up regarding Tsukushi's death!"  
  
Shigeru sighed again.  
  
"Where's Rui?" asked Tsukasa, noticing Rui missing from the F4.  
  
"Rui messaged me telling me that he got a link from someone that a Japanese woman living in U.S. resembling Mrs. Makino very much," answered Soujiro.  
  
"Mrs. Makino is in U.S.?" asked Akira.  
  
"It's just a link. You all know that Rui do not believe Tsukushi to be dead," answered Soujiro. "Sometimes, I think Rui thinks that Tsukushi and Lily are the same person,"  
  
*******  
  
~~Boston~~~  
  
~~Inside Lily's head~~~  
  
'Where am I?' Lily asked herself. 'Am I dead?'  
  
She saw flashes of memory, a red tag, people throwing things at her, a guy with a pineapple head, a person playing violin in a room, a writing on the blackboard, and lots more.  
  
'What is this?' Lily asked herself.  
  
******  
  
~~Boston~~  
  
~~Hospital~~  
  
Rui watched Lily very closely. He couldn't believe he saw the girl of he loves once more. His intuition all these times were right all along. Lily *is* Tsukushi, and will always be Tsukushi.  
  
Soujiro just messaged his phone, telling Rui that Tsukasa's engagement to Lily is broken by their parents. Rui was glad, in a way. This way, he could approach Lily as well. Unlike Tsukasa, who's in love with Lily because Lily looks like Tsukushi, Rui haves Lily because she is Lily, even before knowing that Lily is Tsukushi.   
  
end of chapter 23 - please read and review... 


	24. chapter 24

Unknown Love  
  
By: The writer's block stricken Amyza  
  
A/N: first off, an apology to all those who read and reviewed this story since day 1. I had a huge writer's block when writing chapter 23 and, well, during exam time, I wrote chapter 23 & a little bit of chapter 24, and a plan, written in a blook, but I couldn't go online that much, my parents are keeping tabs of the internet connection, so... I decided to just upload after my A-levels finished and when my parents are out. Then, the worst thing happened, my motherboard went KO, and since my computer was an ancient Pentium 2, I couldn't find its replacement, and to make matters more difficult, I lost the book where I wrote my plan. So, I had to buy a new computer, which means that I have to rewrite everything from chapter 23 onwards. When I was rewriting, I found out that I have this really huge writer's block for this story, and so, I decided to put it off, until I got an idea on how to continue it. And when I finally continued it, I found that old plan, but I couldn't really use that anymore since the new chapter that I wrote divert away from the old plan, so I have to think about it again. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 24.  
  
Disclaimer: HYD belongs to Yoko Kamio. I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Lily still lay in a coma. Mrs. Carter decided to stay next to Lily or Tsukushi at all times.  
  
Mr. Carter stood motionless, he never had a daughter before.  
  
Rui gazed at Lily's face. He stood silent, he couldn't tell anyone about his discovery, but he felt that it is unfair to all of them, all these time, thinking Tsukushi was dead.  
  
Mrs. Carter sat next to Tsukushi, all the while, reliving what happened five years ago in her head. What happened after Tsukushi woke up from the two month coma.  
  
~~Five years ago, when Tsukushi woke up~~  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Carter!" said the nurse joyfully. "Your daughter woke up!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Haruko Makino Carter, and then, joy leapt into her face.   
  
'Tsukushi, I mean, Lily woke up!' she thought. 'I must always think of Tsukushi being Lily! That's her new name,'  
  
Upon arrival to Lily's room, they found a silent girl, with an innocent look in her eyes.  
  
"Lily!" shouted Mr. Carter, who had come to love Tsukushi, no, Lily, as a real daughter. "You finally woke up,"  
  
"Nurse! Call the doctor, why aren't she speaking?" asked Mrs. Carter, who had spent a few months on intensive English courses to speak English.  
  
The nurse immediately called a doctor, who was actually on his way when he heard the patient woke up.  
  
The doctor arrived, and immediately checked Lily's lungs, and then, her ears, and then, asked her to say 'Aaa'  
  
"Her ears are okay, her voice box is okay," said the doctor, since Lily could say 'Aaa'.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Carter, can you come to my office after this?" asked the doctor.  
  
~~Later, at the doctor's office~~  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Carter, please sit down," the doctor bade.  
  
"What is happening?" asked Mrs. Carter. "Why can't my daughter speak?"  
  
"Her voice box is okay, everything is perfectly normal with her," answered the doctor. "This is only my theory, but I think that your daughter has amnesia,"  
  
"Amnesia?" asked Mr. Carter. "Meaning, she lost her memory?"  
  
The doctor nodded, and added, "Not just fond memories, Mr. Carter, but vital memories, like learning a language, in short, right now, she's just like a newborn baby,"  
  
"What?" asked Mrs. Carter. "My Lily is a baby?"  
  
"Yes, meaning she has to learn everything anew, right from the start," answered the doctor. "She won't know anything, you have to teach her words,"  
  
And so, the first mission of Mrs. Carter was to teach her daughter Japanese, while Mr. Carter teach her English. And then, after Lily was medically fit to leave the hospital, and could talk, she has tutors who taught her maths, and all vital subjects that most people learn at school, and after all that was succesfully grinded into Lily's head, and recognised both Mr. and Mrs. Carter as her parents, she was entered into a school, Carter Academy.  
  
Carter Academy was a school founded by Mr. Carter's great-great-grandfather, and is still under the Carter Corporation's backing. In short, Lily is going to school that her 'father' owns.  
  
Nobody knew that Lily is not Mr. Carter's real daughter, Mr. Carter had legally changed Lily's name in secrecy. Everybody knew that Mr. Carter once had a Japanese wife, and a child, but nobody knew that the original wife and child has died in Japan, because it was rumoured that the couple had some misunderstandings over some detail. It was assumed that they settled their differences due to their child.  
  
They had a happy life, Mr. Carter had a daughter that he always wanted, obedient, smart, but a little bit stubborn, and loves to spend money, but Mr. Carter do not mind, he loves Lily, and he didn't care if that makes him spoil her rotten. Mrs. Carter had a wealthy life, in exchange for Mr. Carter accepting Lily as his, and all that, Mrs. Carter can live in a lap of luxury, at the same time, she fell in love with the man who saved her, but at the same time, she couldn't really forget Hajime, her first husband, who died due to her own greed. While, Lily, she felt as if she has the best parents anyone would want to have.   
  
~~~End of flashback~~~  
  
Lily woke up with a start.  
  
"Lily!" shouted Mrs. Carter.  
  
"Okaasan?" asked Lily. "Isn't my name, Tsukushi?"  
  
That one question, and the language, Lily spoke Japanese, signalled that Lily regained a little bit of her memory.  
  
"Yes, your name... Lily Tsukushi Carter," answered Mrs. Carter.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name," Lily said to herself. "Daddy!"  
  
"I'm glad you are okay," Mr. Carter said, hugging Lily.  
  
******  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Sharon went to visit Lily, she's now seven months pregnant.  
  
"Hey," Sharon greeted. "How are you?"  
  
"Not bad, since I spent one whole month sleeping," Lily answered. "Sharon..."  
  
"Yes?" asked Sharon.  
  
"What would you do if you remember something from the past, something that you don't remember going through?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well, I don't know. But if I'm not told about this 'past', then, the person responsible to tell me about it must have his reasons to keep it a secret," answered Sharon.   
  
"Hmm..." Lily said to herself.   
  
Sabrina came to visit her after Sharon had left.  
  
"Too bad you cancelled your engagement, or you could wear your wedding dress," Sabrina said.  
  
"Engagement? Wedding?" asked Lily. "Do I have a wedding planned?"  
  
"No, I mean, you used to. Your fiancee broke off your engagement," Sabrina answered.  
  
"Really?" asked Lily sadly. "I'm glad,"  
  
"Glad? You are jilted, and you are glad?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"Yeah, I don't have to go through the hassle of saying it to him," Lily answered. "I don't need to feel guitly, and all that,"  
  
"Why guilty?" asked Sabrina.   
  
"Because, I don't love him, Sabrina, I found out today, when I saw Rui Hanazawa next to me," Lily answered. "And he doesn't love me, either,"  
  
"Yeah, I heard from Sharon. He's actually in love with his dead girlfriend, who happened to look like you," Sabrina said.  
  
'I am his dead girlfriend, Sabrina,' Lily thought. 'But I changed so much from Tsukushi, I'm not Tsukushi any longer,'  
  
*******  
  
Later, Rui came to visit her.  
  
"How are you?" asked Rui.  
  
"You found me, Rui," Lily answered instead. "Your five-year search is over,"  
  
"Lily..." Rui said.  
  
"Call me by my other name, Rui, the person you wanted to find all along," Lily said.  
  
"Tsukushi," Rui said. "Yes, I found you, and I loved you, but I also love Lily,"  
  
"Then, please love Lily, because Tsukushi no longer exist, I'm no longer the 'working class virgin' any longer," Lily replied.  
  
Rui nodded, and placed a kiss on Lily's forehead.  
  
*******  
  
~~Meanwhile, in Japan~~  
  
~~Domyouji Mansion~~  
  
"Are you serious, mother?" asked Tsukasa angrily. "You want me to marry Okawahara Shigeru?"  
  
"I'm totally serious," Mrs. Domyouji answered. "I've seen both of you together, you are in love,"  
  
"No! I still love Tsukushi! Damn it, mother!" Tsukasa shouted.  
  
Tsukasa took his car keys and went to the nearest bar.  
  
At the Okawahara mansion, meanwhile...  
  
"Are you serious, father?" asked Shigeru angrily. "There's no way Domyouji Tsukasa wants to marry me,"  
  
"He's totally in love with Tsukushi!" Shigeru continued angrily.  
  
Shigeru didn't want to listen to what her father said, instead, she took her car keys and went to the nearest bar.  
  
Imagine her surprise when she saw Tsukasa drinking.  
  
"Hey, Tsukasa," Shigeru greeted.  
  
"Hello, fiancee," Tsukasa answered, holding a glass of wine.  
  
"I suppose you heard what our parents just informed..." Shigeru said, ordering a vodka.  
  
"Uhuh, that witch of my mother said that I love you," Tsukasa said.   
  
"I didn't hear anything that bastard of my father wanted to say," Shigeru said.  
  
The two drank the night away, and in the end, Shigeru got drunk, actually, both of them got drunk.  
  
******  
  
~~The next morning~~  
  
"Where am I?" asked Shigeru. "This is not my room,"  
  
Shigeru saw Tsukasa lying next to her.  
  
She gently woke Tsukasa up.  
  
"Tsukasa!" Shigeru shouted.  
  
"What?" Tsukasa asked angrily. "Man! Damn hangover, wait a minute, what am I doing here with you?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking, who brought us here?" asked Shigeru. "Tsukasa, did we do it, last night?"  
  
Tsukasa saw that he was stark naked, and so was Shigeru.  
  
"I see both of you had a fun night," said somebody who entered the room.  
  
"Mother!" Tsukasa shouted. "YOu tricked me,"  
  
"Well, I guess now, both of you have to get married, you might be pregnant, Shigeru," said another person who entered the room.  
  
"Father!" Shigeru shouted. "What a vile trick!"  
  
"We have to marry the both of you off, we are going out, get some clothes on," instructed Domyouji Kaede.  
  
"They followed us!" Shigeru said angrily. "I don't care if I got pregnant, Tsukasa, I could afford bringing him up,"  
  
"But Shigeru, if you are pregnant, the baby is still my child, he deserves a father," Tsukasa said.  
  
********  
  
Tsukasa and Shigeru made a date with the F2 and Sakurako.  
  
"OUr parents are marrying us off, AGAIN!" Shigeru said.  
  
"And both of you are being obedient this time?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Have to, they framed the both of us by putting the drunken two of us in a hotel room, and then, the next morning, they stormed inside the room," Tsukasa answered.  
  
Akira, meanwhile, was reading a message on his cellphone.  
  
"Rui just told me, Lily woke up," Akira told the lot.  
  
"What?" asked Tsukasa.   
  
"Yeah," Akira answered. "But Rui forgot to tell me the hospital that she's in, let me text him one more time,"  
  
"I wonder why my mother do not know about it," Tsukasa said.  
  
"Okay, next week, all of us take leaves, we need to see her," Soujiro announced.  
  
"Not me," Akira said.  
  
"But Akira, you've haven't slept with a woman ever since that Sharon Lightfoot left you!" Soujiro protested.  
  
"Akira? The lady's man Akira, not sleeping with any mature women?" asked Shigeru. "Did I hear this correctly?"  
  
"Yes, I haven't slept with any women since she left me," Akira gritted his teeth.  
  
"Both of us couldn't go, Soujiro," Tsukasa said. "My mother wants us to be married next week,"  
  
end of chapter 24 - please read and review... 


	25. chapter 25 sorry for long wait

Unknown Love  
  
By: Amyza  
  
A/n: I'm sorry to inform all you T/T fans, that as of this chapter, well, the previous chapter, this story won't be a T/T story anymore, I've made it progress to T/R. I know some of you feel that it's not fair, but Tsukasa do not love Lily, he loved Tsukushi, even though Lily is Tsukushi. In a way, Tsukasa could not love Lily as much as he loved Tsukushi, plus he feels a little bit guilty for loving Lily just because she looks like Tsukushi. At the last chapter, I wrote that Tsukasa and Shigeru agreed to their parent's wishes, but that's only because Tsukasa is afraid that Shigeru might get pregnant, and he wants the child to have a father. But, as times past... well, feelings will develop between them, at least that's what I planned, I don't know yet though, I might change my mind.   
  
Summary: Lily IS Tsukushi! Will the F4 and her old friends accept her as a new person? And Tsukasa agreed to marry Shigeru! Sharon meanwhile, is having a labor!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
The Domyouji-Okawahara wedding was celebrated lavishly. Tsukasa and Shigeru are all smiles during reception. Nobody knew what's inside their minds. Some knew, the smiles are just for show, nothing more.  
  
After that, the two went to Dubai for their honeymoon, and stayed at the best hotel over there.  
  
Soujiro went to visit Lily, all alone, as Akira do not want to go.  
  
******  
  
Hospital~~  
  
"How are you?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"I'm doing fine, today's my last day in the hospital," answered Lily.  
  
"Did you hear about Tsukasa's wedding to Shigeru?" asked Soujiro gently.  
  
"I heard it," Lily answered. "I don't mind if they are both happy,"  
  
"Soujiro..." Lily said. "What would you do if you meet Tsukushi?"  
  
"I'd be happy," Soujiro answered. "Like Tsukasa and Rui, I missed her,"  
  
"But..." Lily trailed on. "What if the Tsukushi you met, is not the Tsukushi you know?"  
  
"I'd still be happy, because Tsukushi is not dead," Soujiro said. "Why are you asking this silly question anyway?"  
  
"Because she's Tsukushi, Soujiro," Rui answered instead, Rui had entered the room unannounced.  
  
"What?" asked Soujiro.  
  
Lily nodded. "I am Tsukushi, but I'm no longer Tsukushi,"  
  
"Where have you been these five years?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Amnesia," Lily answered. "Just regained some memory,"  
  
"Don't tell anyone," Lily pleaded.   
  
Soujiro nodded, but he was too shocked to know that Tsukushi is alive all these times.  
  
"Tsukushi-" Soujiro said.  
  
"Call me Lily, Soujiro," Lily bade.  
  
"All right, Lily," Soujiro replied.  
  
At the moment, Sabrina ran towards Lily's room.   
  
"Lily!" Sabrina said, panting.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sharon's on labour!" Sabrina answered.  
  
"Labour?" asked Soujiro. "She's pregnant?"  
  
"She's giving birth, Nishikado," Sabrina answered.   
  
*******  
  
Soujiro and Rui stayed at the Carter Townhouse, and imagine Soujiro's surprise when he saw Mrs. Carter.  
  
"Mrs. Makino!" Soujiro shouted.  
  
"I'm now Mrs. Carter," Mrs. Makino answered gently.  
  
Later that night, Soujiro saw two figures outside the townhouse, from his room. It's Lily and Rui, and they are kissing!  
  
'Rui spent nearly two months here, they are already that close,' Soujiro thought to himself, and immediately thought of Yuuki.  
  
'I wonder what's going to happen to me, even Akira fell in love with that Sharon, and Tsukasa's marrying Shigeru, while Rui has Lily, what about me?' he asked himself.  
  
"I'm going home tomorrow, and I'm going to find Yuuki!" he said to himself.  
  
*****  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
"Well, I'm going home tomorrow," Soujiro announced.  
  
"Why so early?" asked Lily.  
  
"I wanted to find Yuuki. I missed her all these years," Soujiro answered. "I wanted to tell her that I love her, and then ask her to marry me,"  
  
"That's so sudden, Jirou," replied Lily.  
  
"Well, the two of you spent two months together, and you are already so lovey dovey," Soujiro defended himself.  
  
Both Lily and Rui blushed.  
  
"I called Tsukasa up last night, and he shouted at me for intruding lovers' privacy," Soujiro said. "So, Shigeru and Tsukasa might have feelings for each other,"  
  
"I'm glad for the both of them," Lily replied. "Even though they are tricked into marrying each other... but it looks like it's progressing well between those two,"  
  
"And Akira is in love with Sharon," Soujiro announced.  
  
Lily gasped.  
  
"Really?" asked Lily. "I have a feeling that Sharon's baby is Akira's,"   
  
"But Sharon never want to tell who is that baby's father," Lily continued.  
  
"Let's visit her today, and see how the baby looks like," suggested Soujiro.  
  
"There must be a reason why she's not telling, Lily," Rui spoke up. "Don't push her,"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
*****  
  
The baby was a girl, and there's no signs yet who her father is. They could not see what eye colour she has, because she closed her eyes when the F2 and Lily visited her, and she is very fair, just like her mother.  
  
"What are you going to name her, sharon?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sakura Lightfoot," Sharon answered. "She looks so frail, like a cherry blossom,"  
  
"Maybe Lily Sabrina Sakura Lightfoot," Sharon thought out loud. "But that's too long, right?"  
  
"Maybe you could shorten it up to L.S. Sakura Lightfoot," Lily suggested.  
  
"Hmm, not a bad idea, L.S. Sakura Lightfoot," Sharon said.   
  
*******  
  
Soujiro went back home to Japan the next day. He immediately contacted Akira.  
  
"Sorry, I'm busy right now!" Akira said on the phone.   
  
"What are you doing right now?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"I don't want to get married to a wrong woman, so, I'm adopting children instead, my father agreed," Akira answered. "They are newlyborn twins,"  
  
Soujiro was just about to tell Akira that he may have a daughter, but Soujiro changed his mind after hearing that Akira's adopting twins.  
  
In the end, Soujiro cruised around Tokyo in his ferrari until he spotted Yuuki.  
  
"Yuuki!" he shouted.  
  
Yuuki heard that voice, the voice of the person who hasn't spoken to her for quite a long time.  
  
"Soujiro," she greeted. "Hello,"  
  
"Come on inside, where are you going?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"I want to pray at the Ming Temple, and visit Tsukushi's shrine," answered Yuuki.  
  
"She's alive, Yuuki," Soujiro informed. "But she's no longer Tsukushi,"  
  
"What?" asked Yuuki, totally confused.  
  
"Lily Carter is Tsukushi," Soujiro informed. "But she told me not to tell anyone else,"  
  
"Then, I'm glad. My best friend is alive," Yuuki said.   
  
"Aren't you angry at her?" asked Soujiro.  
  
Yuuki shook her head. "There must be a reason why she didn't know anything, and there must be a reason why her mother lied,"  
  
Soujiro sighed, and answered Yuuki, "Yeah,"  
  
"I heard Shigeru and Tsukasa had a great time in Dubai," Yuuki said. "Shigeru is extending her leave, I mean, both of them are extending their honeymoon,"  
  
"Really?" asked Soujiro. "Then, there will be a young bratty Domyouji coming out in nine months,"  
  
Yuuki smiled, indeed, Soujiro's prediction may be correct.  
  
"And probably, we'll hear of a Carter-Hanazawa wedding in a few months," Soujiro said. "It's obvious that Lily and Rui love each other,"  
  
"Really? You visited them?" asked Yuuki. "I mean, you visited Lily?"  
  
Soujiro nodded.   
  
"Yuuki..." Soujiro started.  
  
"Yes?" asked Yuuki.  
  
By this time, Soujiro had driven towards a park, and then stopped.  
  
"I was wondering, if... you still love me," Soujiro said.  
  
"You silly man, I've always love you, of course I love you!" Yuuki answered.  
  
"So, if I ask you to marry me, would you marry me?" asked Soujiro.  
  
"Of course I would," answered Yuuki.  
  
******  
  
The two started dating seriously, and then, a few days later, Soujiro brought Yuuki to meet his mom.  
  
"Okaasan, this is my future wife, Matsuoka Yuuki," Soujiro introduced.  
  
"She's not a rich girl, Soujiro?" asked Mrs. Nishikado.  
  
"No mother, but I love her," answered Soujiro.  
  
Mrs. Nishikado smiled. "I give my consents, but you have to ask your father if he is willing,"  
  
******  
  
Soujiro brought Yuuki to meet his father.  
  
"Who is that girl, Soujiro?" asked Mr. Nishikado.  
  
"My girlfriend and future wife, Matsuoka Yuuki," answered Soujiro.  
  
"Are you an heiress of a company or two?" asked Mr. Nishikado.  
  
Yuuki shook her head.  
  
"And you call yourself worthy to marry my son?" asked Mr. Nishikado mockingly.  
  
"Otoosan, I love her!" Soujiro said angrily.  
  
"Who cares if you love her, she's not rich," Mr. Nishikado replied.  
  
"That's your feelings when you married my mother, right?" asked Soujiro. "You don't care about your feelings and only married her for her money,"  
  
"I was forced to marry her," said Mr. Nishikado angrily.  
  
"I don't want to follow your footsteps, father, give me consent," said Soujiro.  
  
"Fine! Both of you can marry," said Mr. Nishikado.  
  
*******  
  
~~ 2 months later ~~  
  
Soujiro and Yuuki was married off in a small, traditional ceremony, as a request by the two of them, only close friends and families were invited, and that includes the F3.  
  
"Congratulations, Soujiro, Yuuki," greeted Shigeru, who's being held closely by Tsukasa.  
  
"Congratulations, Soujiro, Yuuki," greeted Rui. "Lily couldn't make it,"  
  
Yuuki nodded. She had to get used calling Tsukushi by her new name.  
  
Akira couldn't make it because he's doing some legal proceedings regarding his newly acquired sons.  
  
When the F3 and their respective wives were alone, Tsukasa and Shigeru made the announcement.  
  
"No, you tell them!" said Shigeru.   
  
"C'mon, ugly monkey! This is happy news!" Tsukasa replied.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yuuki.  
  
"I'm 2 months pregnant," Shigeru announced, and blushed a very deep red.  
  
"Congratulations!"   
  
Soujiro and Yuuki then went for their honeymoon, leaving Tsukasa, Shigeru and Rui behind.  
  
"Well, the F4 now has a companion in each arm, except you and Akira," Tsukasa said.  
  
"But Akira has two sons, he doesn't need a wife," said Shigeru. "Rui, why don't you pursue Lily?"  
  
"Do you know that she's Tsukushi?" asked Rui instead. "But don't tell this to anyone else,"  
  
"Huh?" asked Tsukasa. "But she's so, different,"  
  
Rui nodded.  
  
Tsukasa shrugged. "She is my past life. Five years is a very long time, I've learned to move on, Rui,"  
  
"Rui, if you love her because she's Lily, you've moved on," said Shigeru.   
  
******  
  
Tsukasa, Rui and Akira met up to drink. Shigeru didn't feel well enough to join the men.  
  
"I've decided to name the boys, Mimasaka Soujiro Rui Kenshin, shortened by Mimasaka SR Kenshin, and Mimasaka Tsukasa Akira Kenji, shortened by Mimasaka TA Kenji," said Akira. "Both of you okay with that?"  
  
Rui and Tsukasa nodded, and refilled their wine glasses.  
  
"It'd be a good idea if we name all our male children with a 'Ken' on their name," said Tsukasa. "Like my son, I want to name him 'Kendo',"  
  
"Tsukasa, Shigeru's only two months pregnant, it's not sure if it's going to be a boy or a girl," said Akira.   
  
Rui chuckled. "Why Kendo?" he asked.  
  
"I want it to be a boy, but Shigeru wants it to be a girl, I want to name him 'Kendo' so that he'd be strong!" answered Tsukasa. "And be another person to red-tag people,"  
  
Rui and Akira shared a sigh. Tsukasa and his red-tagging ways.  
  
******  
  
A few days later, Rui returned to Boston to see Lily. He was just on his way to customs when he called Lily.  
  
"I'm at Sharon's house, I'll see you at the airport," Lily answered his phonecall.  
  
  
  
Lily arrived just in time when Rui got out of the airport.  
  
"You want to go and see Sharon's daughter?" asked Lily. "She looks SO MUCH like Akira!"  
  
"Really?" asked Rui. "How old is she?"  
  
"Just two months old, she has Akira's eyes," answered Lily.  
  
Rui gave her a confused glance.  
  
"Yeah, her eyes are Akira's," Lily explained. "Deep violet eyes, Sharon has green eyes,"  
  
end of chapter 25 - please read and review.  
  
A/N: I'm not really sure what eye colour Akira has, but I always associate him being a redhead, and has deep violet eyes, so, I'm sticking to that. And besides, a redhead and deep violet eyes reminds me of Himura Kenshin of Rurouni Kenshin. 


End file.
